Et ainsi soit il
by selenaorLella
Summary: Les Cullen sont restés en Alaska et ne sont jamais revenus à Forks depuis leur pacte avec les Quileutes. Bella revient à Forks après l'université comme professeur de littérature et est fiancée à Jacob. Un jour , une rencontre , Edward son élève ...
1. Chapitre n1: LA RENTREE

FAN FICTION de Séléna

**ET AINSI SOIT IL …**

Histoire : La famille Cullen est restée en Alaska et ne sont jamais retournés à Forks depuis leur pacte avec les Quileutes. Bella n'a donc jamais rencontré Edward et a passé une vie de banale lycéenne à Forks, puis est allée à l'université où elle vient d'obtenir son diplôme et est désormais revenue dans sa petite ville comme professeur de littérature. Elle vit avec Jacob avec qui elle est fiancée.

Les personnages appartiennent à .

**Chapitre1 : **** LA RENTREE**

POV Bella

Le Réveil sonna et j'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup. Mon premier jour comme professeur de littérature dans le lycée de la bourgade de Forks où j'avais passé ma première et ma terminale commençait. La boule au ventre je me retournais et me blottis contre lui … Lui.. ma vie, mon amour, mon soleil... Jake se tourna vers moi en poussant un râle et ouvrit les yeux, me souriant d'un air endormi …

« Comment va ma fiancée chérie ? »

« Hum… » Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris une mine renfrognée qui le fit rire.

Il me donna un doux baiser, qui réchauffa tout mon être. Je le regardais et dans la pénombre de notre chambre où filtrait à peine la lumière du jour il était si beau … Je lui rendis son baiser d'une manière presque chaste. En guise de réponse il me couvrit le visage de baiser en commençant par les joues, le nez, les yeux, puis il se dirigea vers mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me déclencha des frissons, et lorsque qu'il me mordilla l'oreille et fit passer sa langue sur mon lobe mon bas ventre se contracta…Premier signe… Je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Nos corps roulèrent sur le lit, et nos mains s'exploraient l'un et l'autre. Le souffle court et ma bouche prise dans la sienne, je réussis à me tourner vers le réveil. Et m'écria « Merde ! « Je me levais d'un bond interrompant de ce fait notre activité matinale. Jake s'était relevait sur le lit et me regardait un sourire au coin « Au moins tu n'as pas le temps de t'inquiéter ». Je levais les yeux au ciel et couru à la salle de bain en ne manquant pas de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis, mais me rattrapai de justesse. La maladresse a toujours été une seconde nature chez moi.. Je Fis une toilette très brève...

Vingt minutes plus tard j'étais dans ma voiture en route pour le lycée..

POV Edward 

J'étais lassé … tellement lasse de reprendre la même vie, encore et encore … De devoir tout recommencer à chaque fois la même chose se produire … l'ennui … un ennui tellement mortel … sauf qu'on ne peut pas mourir d'ennui encore moins les créatures comme moi. Sur le parking du lycée de Forks je regardais ces jeunes passaient, tous excités par la rentrée scolaire … Et j'essayais de faire le vide dans ces esprits puérils. Malgré cela des brides de pensées venaient polluer tout de même mon esprit..

L'humain est tellement inintéressant et d'autant plus lorsqu'ils sont en pleine crise hormonale.. Nom de Dieu que faisais-je ici ? Cette ville avait tellement changé depuis tout ce temps où je n'étais pas revenu.. Il faut dire que mon dernier séjour datait de quelques décennies … Les choses évoluaient mais pas l'humain qui ne change pas … La vie est si ennuyeuse.

Je sortis de la voiture et là un ras de marée de yeux et de pensées viennent m'assaillir : _Qui est ce ? –un mec aussi canon ne devrait pas exister- Il est pour moi ce type !- _

J'avançais parmi le parking en essayant d'être indifférent à toutes ces pensées. Quand quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. Je le sentis et me retourna. Je découvris une jeune fille blonde, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Pour une humaine elle était surement très jolie et d'autant plus quand j'entendais les pensées des garçons aux alentours – _Forcément faut que Jennifer aille voir ce genre de Ken ambulant – Quelle est bonne ! -_ … J'ai toujours trouvé l'esprit des garçons tellement fins ….

Je la regardais me sourire et elle fit un pas en arrière instinctif.. – _Une telle beauté ne peut pas être réel- _.. Elle se présenta à moi : elle s'appelait Jennifer, était en première comme moi.. Et pendant sa présentation j'essayais de ne pas écouter les pensées salaces qu'elle avait sur moi et les fantasmes qu'elle projetait à mon propos… Cette fille transpirait le sexe …

Elle était toujours entrain de parler quand je l'interrompis : « Euh.. Désolé Jennifer je dois aller retrouver mes frères et sœurs avant d'aller en cours » Et je me dérobais sans lui laissant le temps de répondre. Elle resta plantée là .

Je fus accueilli à l'entrée par ma sœur Alice qui me sauta littéralement dessus :

« Edward ! Sois un peu plus enthousiaste ! Tu déprimes Jasper avec tes humeurs néfastes ! »

Je vis Jasper plus loin qui pensa à mon intention – _ -Ca ira ne t'inquiète pas - _Et une légère excitation s'empara de moi. Que voulez vous c'est les avantages d'avoir un frère qui peut interférer dans vos émotions. Dans la famille chacun a des dons utiles bien que très différents : Jasper contrôle les émotions, moi-même je lis dans les pensées, Alice voit l'avenir … Quant aux autres.. Soudain je réalisais :

-Alice, où sont Em et Rose ? .

- Elle leva les yeux au ciel : Si tu n'avais pas fait ton Hermite et ton grognon tu saurais que la rentrée des Terminales c'est cette après midi ....

Là-dessus le proviseur Johnson, petit homme trapu, fit une annonce générale et indiqua à tous le panneau d'affichage pour savoir la classe et l'emploi du temps de chacun. Ayant pris cette fois la majeur Littéraire je me retrouvais avec pas mal de cours de littérature hebdomadaire. Et j'entendais des élèves à côté de moi faire des commentaires sur la nouvelle professeur de littérature, ancienne élève fraichement revenue mais cette fois pour enseigner ….

« Mon frère connait bien Melle Swan c'est une amie à lui, elle s'appelle Bella et il parait qu'elle est canon ! », un garçon blond, avec un visage assez enfantin, un certain Alex Newton fanfaronnait devant toute sa bande admirative.

Je me rendis donc en cours de littérature. La salle était quasi pleine quand j'entrai et je ne pus me mettre qu'au premier rang. Le brouhaha était insupportable : tout le monde parlait, riait et pensait bien trop fort à mon goût…

Tout d'un coup sans comprendre ce qui arrivait je me retrouvais debout, prêt à bondir, le venin à la bouche… Cette odeur.. Cet appel là … Mes sens aux aguets..Nom de Dieu que m'arrivait il ?! Tout d'un coup ELLE entra, et ma vision devint rouge sang. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la table et écrasèrent le bois de la table … ELLE, faisait si jeune, bien qu'un peu plus que les autres élèves. Je restais tétanisé en réalisant que la seule place disponible était celle à côté de moi … Par pitié, si cette fille se plaçait à côté de moi il faudrait que je la tue … L'appel de son sang était bien trop fort et jamais de ma longue existence je n'avais ressentit cela auparavant. Les plans accélèrent dans ma tête aussi rapidement que mon esprit de vampire en étant capable et dans les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour rentrer j'avais déjà passait en revue les milles et une façon de la tuer. Mais devant tant de personnes cela n'était pas permis. Quoique je pourrais tuer tous les élèves de cette classe et finir par elle … Non ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je m'étais menti. Toutes ces années je m'étais menti ! J'avais essayé de faire taire ce monstre mais il revint en moi et exigeait cette fille plus que tout … Le dilemme en moi faisait rage… ELLE passa à côté de moi et avança vers le tableau, elle respirait le trac. Elle me regardait d'un drôle d'air, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais resté debout depuis tout ce temps et j'eus tout le mal du monde à m'asseoir.

Elle prit la parole et d'une voix tendue dit : « - Bonjour à tous, je suis Mademoiselle Swan et je suis votre professeur !»

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	2. Chapitre n2: COMPLAINTES

**Chapitre2 : **** COMPLAINTES**

Fait comme un rat, j'étais fait comme un rat. La bonne nouvelle était qu'elle ne s'assit donc pas à côté de moi mais la mauvaise c'est qu'elle passerait l'heure devant moi, telle une friandise en exposition dans une vitrine.. Ces allées et venues n'allaient faire que brasser le flot de son odeur autour de moi … Il fallait que je parte ou que je la tue. Je lui jetais un dernier regard : pour une humaine elle était très pale, on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire vraiment attention à sa coiffure mais que pour l'occasion elle avait essayé de faire un effort.. Ces yeux bruns, hypnotiques, fixaient la salle d'un air apeuré. Le stress faisait augmentait son rythme cardiaque et ce son remplit ma tête … Elle se redressa en essayant de prendre un peu d'assurance.

« Je suis très heureuse d'être ici avec vous. Et dire qu'il y a cinq ans j'obtenais mon diplôme ici… » Elle sourit et un pic attaqua mon cœur mort au point que je crus que celui-ci se remit à battre le temps d'une seconde.

Puis d'un mouvement imperceptible pour l'œil humain elle bougea ses cheveux en continuant de parler d'un signe de la tête. Son parfum vint me frapper de plein fouet. Je me levai d'un bond et bafouillait « Je suis désolé », sortis en trombe de la salle de classe aussi vite qu'une allure humaine le pouvait. Il fallait que je parte, que je quitte cette ville maudite…

POV BELLA 

Quelle drôle de journée … Ma première journée en tant qu'enseignante et j'étais éreintée et assez contrariée pour tout avouer. Pensive, je montais les escaliers de ma maison lorsque Jake ouvrit la porte, et me sourit. Il venait de prendre une douche et des gouttes d'eau perlées de ses beaux cheveux noirs. Nous avons toujours été un drôle de couple lui et moi : Moi si pâle au point que même des années à Jacksonville en Floride n'avaient pas eu raison de mon teint de craie, et lui amérindien à la peau couleur sable. De plus Jake est plus jeune que moi : nous nous sommes rencontrés très jeune lorsque petite je passais mes vacances à Forks pour voir Charlie, mon père. Puis à l'époque de mes dix sept ans, j'avais emménagé chez ce dernier, après que ma mère est refaite sa vie, et nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés au point de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Et puis un jour ce qui devait arriver arriva, avant de partir à l'université il me fit une déclaration et depuis nous sommes ensemble. Jake est l'homme de ma vie. Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi. Depuis que je suis revenue à Forks, cela fait six mois environ nous vivons dans la maison de Charlie qui désormais vit dans la maison de sa nouvelle femme Sue Clearwater. Bien que je ne sois pas pro-mariage, Jake est quileute et pour lui cet engagement est sacré. J'ai donc accepté sa demande en fiançailles mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur une date. J'admets que j'y mets une très mauvaise volonté mais pour moi le mariage n'est vraiment pas nécessaire… J'aimais Jake plus que tout et il m'aimait autant en retour c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

J'arrivai à sa hauteur et il me prit dans ses bras pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres

Alors mon amour cette première journée ?

Je lui rendis son baiser tendrement et rentra dans la maison en le tenant par la main. Il ferma la porte et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur notre nouveau canapé. Je soufflais et lui répondit :

Pas vraiment comme je l'attendais et épuisant comme attendue.

Il me regarda d'un air inquiet.

Ma Bella quelque chose s'est passé qui te contrarie?

Pour être honnête je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question. J'ai toujours l'habitude de me renfermer sur moi-même. J'évadais donc la question. Mais maudit soit mon homme qui me connaissait que trop bien et insista.

Oui il se peut qu'il y ait eu quelque chose d'assez étrange en effet. … , Il se redressa les épaules tendues...

..Chérie quelqu'un t'a fait du mal parce que sinon ….

Je l'interrompis : .. tu t'inquiètes toujours trop pour moi. Non c'est juste que.. . Je revis ce visage albâtre me regardant de ses yeux noirs se levait, partir à toute vitesse et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Bella … parle moi stp ! Jake se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Je fermais les yeux et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je respirais sa peau, il sentait le sable et il était si chaud et moi tellement froide à l'intérieur. Jake a toujours réussi à combler ce vide qui depuis toujours est en moi. Je n'ai jamais été comme toutes les filles et j'ai toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose d'autre m'attendait et que ce quelque chose allait trouver sa place, combler et remplacer ce trou béant en moi. Depuis Forks et donc depuis lui cela allait beaucoup mieux, il comblait cet espace creux en moi mais j'avais finis par me rendre compte que jamais rien ne le supprimerai entièrement. J'avais fini par l'accepter et par vivre avec.

C'est juste qu'il y a eu cet incident tout à l'heure… Un élève au début de mon cours est partit en courant.. et je ne sais pas ..j'ai comme l'impression, dit je hésitante, que c'est parce qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.

Jake tourna sa tête vers moi et se mit à rire :

Chérie, c'est ton premier jour et tu vois tout par toi. Peut être a-t-il eu une urgence ? ! Ne t'inquiète pas tes élèves ne vont pas te manger.. , il prit un air sérieux puis montra les dents, mais moi si ! .Il me sauta dessus nous rigolâmes tout deux et roulâmes sur le canapé quand sans m'en rendre compte je tombai de ce dernier.

« Aie ! »

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	3. Chapitre n3: RENCONTRE

FAN FICTION DE SELENA

**ET AINSI SOIT IL**

lena_

**Chapitre 3 :**** RENCONTRE**

POV EDWARD 

Il fallait que je revienne. Cette jeune femme ne pouvait pas avoir tant d'incidences sur moi. C'était la faim j'en étais certains désormais. Je ne m'étais pas suffisamment nourri et cela avait eu cette répercussion.. Une simple humaine ne peut pas me faire plier, et oublier toutes mes convictions. Cela faisait trois jours que je errais et il était temps de prendre une décision.

Je regardais les arbres autour de moi, sans m'en rendre compte mon corps m'avait instinctivement guidé vers l'état de Washington que pendant un trio de jours j'avais absolument voulu fuir. La forêt verte et dense était silencieuse. C'est toujours l'effet que nous produisons sur la nature, les animaux sont plus intelligents que les humains et nous fuient instinctivement.

Au loin je captais le bruit d'un cœur, un cerf pour sur … Je m'élançais en me laissant guidé par mes instincts et attrapa ma proie au cou. Je la vidais d'un trait.

Pour éviter tout incident je décidai de boire à outrance alors je me repus et me repus encore..

* * *

Quand j'arrivai ce matin là, une légère pluie tombait sur le parking. Il fut un temps où mes frères, sœurs et moi-même nous allions au lycée ou à l'université ensemble. Eux continuaient de cette manière mais moi je chérissais de plus en plus ma solitude à ce moment là de la journée, d'autant plus avec les récents événements qui s'étaient produits. Sans faire attention aux autres élèves je rentrai dans le lycée et me dirigeai vers le cours de philosophie en appréhendant celui de littérature qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Le temps passe tellement lentement mais avez-vous remarqué la capacité qu'il a d'accélérer quand un événement inévitable doit se produire. Et il arriva bien plus tôt que prévu..

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis juste cette odeur là, cet appel et la flagrance diabolique et sa propriétaire vinrent me heurter.

Oh je suis navrée !

Je me retournai et la vis. ELLE. Instinctivement le venin emplit ma bouche et mon corps se contracta et je fis tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais bien que la brulure de ma gorge fût insupportable elle restait moins grande que lors de notre précédente rencontre. Le gavage avait donc ses bienfaits.

Lorsqu'elle vit qui elle avait percuté son cœur accéléra et une coloration écarlate vint tout à coup sur ses joues. A cette vue j'émis un grognement, bien qu'imperceptible à l'oreille humaine.

Elle resta plantée là et moi réciproquement. Elle baissa ses yeux au sol et c'est à ce moment là que je vis que toutes ses affaires étaient répandues sur le sol. Je me baissa avant qu'elle ne le fasse et rompis ce moment si .. Particulier… Lorsqu'elle me rejoint en s'accroupissant maladroitement sur le sol, je pus l'observer de plus près pendant que nous ramassions ses livres et classeurs. Ce ne fut pas sans sacrifice mais ce que je vis valait toute cette souffrance et surtout, plus que tout, ce que je vis me plut ! Elle était belle, vraiment belle comme tout droit sortie d'une autre époque. Son teint de porcelaine contrastait avec ses magnifiques yeux marron que je fixais. Un frisson me parcourut en entier. Il fallait que j'entende ses pensées, que je sache. Son cœur battait la chamade mais son esprit.. Je me figeais. Tous les esprits humains ne sont pas aussi faciles à entendre les uns et les autres. Pour entendre certains il fallait que je me concentre plus que pour d'autre dans un lieu public, d'autant plus quand celui-ci m'était étranger. Je me concentrai donc : Rien !

Une deuxième tentative : le néant !

In croyable ! Un humain pouvait il ne pas penser ? !

POV BELLA 

Ses yeux, couleur or, me transpercèrent et un courant chaud vint inonder tout mon être. Accroupi sur le sol nous étions entrain de nous observés et j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Il me sembla que lui aussi. Je me noyais tellement dans ce courant que j'en suffoquai presque.

Ce type ne pouvait pas être un élève, et mon élève encore moins. Pour une prof je suis très jeune, la plus jeune de la région. Je vais fêter mes 23 ans dans quelques jours. J'ai étudié quatre ans à l'université et j'ai fini ma thèse ici en quatre mois. Le précédent professeur de littérature étant tombé gravement malade et personne ne voulant enseigner dans une petite ville comme Forks on m'avait donc proposé le poste. Pour autant à 23 ans j'étais immunisée contre les adolescents de dix sept ans.

Il continua à me fixer et mon cœur eut un raté. Il était hypnotisant et exercé une fascination inexplicable. De son regard émanait une espérance mêlée à une sorte de frustration.

Ce type ne pouvait pas être un élève il émanait de lui une telle maturité, une tel vécu..

Des rires nous interrompirent et j'entendis :

« Matte un peu la prof avec Cullen ! »

Je pris conscience du lieu où nous trouvions. Je regardais à droite et à gauche du couloir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps avait duré ce moment mais des tas de yeux tantôt amusés, tantôt circonspects étaient braqués sur nous.

Je m'empourprai, me relevai si vite que je faillis en tomber. Il attrapa mon bras de justesse et m'évita la chute m'évitant du même fait une humiliation supplémentaire. Sa main eut du mal à me lâcher et m'envoyait des décharges électriques. Lorsqu'il retira sa main mon bras me brulait comme si on m'avait marqué au fer.

Je titubais dans le couloir prise de panique et revoyant la scène sans cesse sous mes yeux. ..

Nom de dieu un élève !

Fin du chapitre


	4. Chapitre n4: RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UNE LUBIE

**ET AINSI SOIT IL**

**Chapitre 4** : **RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UNE LUBIE**

**Disclamer : **_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de _

POV Edward

J'arrivai en avance au cours de littérature, il fallait à tout prix que je la vois. Que j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi, je voulais la décrypter. Elle était tellement unique. Son sang chantait pour moi, j'étais dans l'incapacité de lire ses pensées et sa présence m'électrifiait.

Que m'arrivait il donc ? !

J'essayai une nouvelle fois de capter ses pensées à distance mais rien ne vint. Depuis ma transformation aucun humain n'avait jamais résisté à mon pouvoir, ni aucun vampire d'ailleurs. Personne sauf elle.

Je me concentrai pour capter des brides de pensées qui me diraient où se trouvait-elle dans ce lieu qui me paraissait immense désormais. Le mieux pour elle aurait été qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de moi mais le destin l'avait mis en travers de mon chemin. Peut être que l'être supérieur testait le semblant d'âme qu'il me restait pour savoir le moment venu - si un jour ce moment arrive- où serait ma place dans l'univers. D'où de l'enfer, du paradis ou du néant échouerais-je ? Je suis damné, comme ceux de mon espèce. Se pourrait il qu'elle soit ma rédemption ou, à double tranchant, la chose qui emportera le semblant d'humanité que je m'efforce de sauvegarder depuis plus d'un siècle. Toutes mes convictions étaient entrain de s'ébranler.

Je captai une soudaine pensée _« -Pff.. deuxième jour et déjà absente.. Elle ne tiendra pas le coup cette petite..-» _. Les images remplirent ma tête et Melle Swan « -_Bella pour les intimes-»_ m'apparut entrain d'annoncer à Madame Cope _(1)_,la propriétaire de ces pensées et gérante de l'organisation du lycée et de l'accueil de ce dernier,qu'elle ne pourrait pas assurer son cours aujourd'hui. Je restai captivé par ces images défilant dans la tête de cette femme. Le fait de la voir à travers les pensées de quelqu'un me soulagea. Pour une fois privé du côté olfactif de la Belle je n'eus pas l'envie de la tuer. Je l'épiai à travers des souvenirs : Dans le bureau de Madame Cope elle avait l'air affolé et bégayé _« Désolée, vraiment dé-dé-solée mais je dois m'en aller ». _

_-« Bella, ma petite, te sens tu bien ? » _

_- « Non pas vraiment j'ai des vertiges il faut que je m'en aille, je rattraperai le cours un autre jour »._ Puis elle avait pris la fuite.

- _Trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de responsabilité_- pensa la femme. C'est alors je revis à travers ses souvenirs, d'autres plus anciens, et notamment parmi eux les premiers pas de Bella dans le lycée de Forks six ans auparavant. Elle venait chercher son emploi du temps et était mal à l'aise. Je souris. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Bien sur six ans d'une existence humaine transforme forcément : ses traits avaient désormais plus de maturité, ses pommettes étaient moins rondes et elle s'était forcée entre temps à faire quelques efforts vestimentaires. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans son bureau Madame Cope lui avait demandé n'arrivant pas à remettre ce visage qui lui semblait inconnu :

_(2)-__ « Je peux t'aider ? » _

_-« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan » l'avait elle informée_

_C'était elle la fille du chef fraichement revenue de Floride. _

_-« Ah oui » ! Après avoir inspecté Bella sous toutes les coutures elle avait fouillé dans une pile instable de documents toute excitée d'avoir enfin devant elle le sujet qui alimentait tous les ragots principaux du mois de janvier de la ville. Elle lui tendit les papiers nécessaires : « Voici ton emploi du temps »_

…

Je rompis le contact avec l'esprit de cette femme lorsque je sentis Alice arrivait derrière moi. Elle posa ma main sur mon épaule _-Pas de cours de littérature pour aujourd'hui ! - _Ma sœur comme tous les autres de la famille avaient pris l'habitude de me parler par les pensées.

-« Est-ce grave ? » Je perçu moi-même l'inquiétude et la déception dans ma voix. C'était vraiment absurde je ne connaissais pas cette fille et c'était une humaine... Une **lubie** surement. Mais jamais en un siècle cela c'était produit. Aucune femme n'avait jamais suscité mon intérêt. Je mis cette fascination sur le compte du fait que je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées et que son sang me rendait fou. A cette pensée le monstre en moi se réjouit, il attendait que je craque depuis si longtemps et cette fille était l'occasion rêvée pour lui de remonter à la surface.

- Alice me fixait et sourit : « Cela pourrait l'être plus que ce qu'elle croit.. ». Je voulu lire ses pensées pour y voir ses visions mais elle me ferma son esprit tellement vite comme si elle m'avait claqué la porte au nez. Bougre de sorcière que me cachait-elle encore ?!

POV BELLA 

Je pleurai, et pleurai encore. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler .Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Certes ce matin m'avait ébranlé mais en relativisant il ne s'était rien passé. Je culpabilisai parce que j'avais ressenti durant un court moment une attirance, un sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre… Revoir son visage me fit un choc. Ses yeux dorés ne cessaient de me hanter et la sensation d'avoir brulé à son contact se fit si vive qu'à cette pensée que je suffoquai.

Allongée dans ma chambre de jeune fille qui n'avait quasiment pas changée depuis ma naissance, j'étais tétanisée. Le choc émotionnel et le trop plein de larmes aidant, je finis par m'assoupir.

Durant mon sommeil, je ne rêvai pas mais me souvenu. Des tas de moments défilèrent dans ma tête : Jake, ses cheveux longs et ses 15 ans m'expliquant comment faire fonctionner ma camionnette sur le perron de la maison. Je venais d'arriver à Forks et il fut la première personne à qui j'avais parlé, Charlie mis à part. Mon paternel m'avait racheté la vieille camionnette de Billy, son père. Ah ! Ma Chevrolet. Une nostalgie m'envahit. Elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps puisqu'elle avait fini à la casse après que Tyler Crowley l'ai réduite en charpie avec son van, ayant perdu le contrôle de ce dernier sur une plaque de verglas. J'avais été bénie des dieux ce jour là puisque au moment où je me dirigeais vers mon véhicule, et donc où j'aurai du me retrouver en pleine trajectoire entre la Chevrolet et le van, Mike Newton m'avait hélé et le temps que je m'arrête pour voir ce qu'il me voulait les deux véhicules étaient rentrés en collision à quelques mètres de là. Ca c'était vraiment joué à une seconde près.

Puis un autre souvenir de la même année: sa jalousie quand j'avais finis par céder au harcèlement du même Mike Newton, l'un de mes camarades de classe qui avait un faible pour moi, pour aller au bal de promo de première. Finalement en glissant sur un trottoir un jour de pluie je m'étais cassée la cheville et cela m'avait, malgré la douleur, grandement soulagée. Mike se trouva une autre cavalière, quant à nous nous passèrent le bal de promo au chaud chez moi à regarder des films d'horreur qui nous faisaient pouffer de rire.

Puis comme un flash je passai à mes dix huit ans et sa visite surprise à mon lycée pour mon anniversaire.

Les images défilaient si vite … et je ne comptai plus le nombre de moments.

Il s'interrompirent quand on toucha ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux. Il me regardait plein de tendresse et sourit :

-« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans ta chambre de jeune fille ? »

Mes yeux rougis me faisaient mal mais en le voyant tout redevient clair. Je l'aimai tellement.

-« Tu es beau tu sais _»(3)._ Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je l'embrassai et posa mes mains sur son corps. Il fallait que je le touche, que je me le réapproprie et qu'il me marque. Qu'il me marque pour effacer la sensation de brulure sur mon bras. Qu'il me marque pour que j'oublie ce sentiment de trahison qui ne m'avait pas quitté de la journée. J'étais sienne.

Lorsque tout deux nous sombrèrent sous les draps je renonçai à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui et me dis : « **Une lubie, oui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une lubie.. »**

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

* * *

NB :

_Madame Cope pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas est la femme de l'accueil du lycée à laquelle notamment Edward dans fascination lui demande de changer son emploi du temps pour ne plus assister au cours de Biologie avancée _

_Extrait de Fascination _

_Petit clin d'œil au film New Moon et le moment où Taylor Lautner tombe le tee shirt ;) _


	5. Chapitre n5: TRAGEDIE GRECQUE

**Chapitre 5 :**

**TRAGEDIE GRECQUE**

(_Toujours POV Bella_)

J'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, réveillée par la douce quiétude du jour levant. La forêt était paisible et les oiseaux chantaient.. A moitié endormie, je basculai de l'autre côté du lit pour me blottir contre lui. Cette soirée magique avait chassé toutes mes angoisses et inquiétudes. Je me levai d'un bond quand je me rendis compte que le lit était vide. Je l'entendis rire et me retournai.

Jake, vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging gris et le torse nu, m'épiait depuis la porte. Il faisait si mal aux yeux. Je ne pus que contempler que bouche bée son corps si musclé. Il était d'une beauté brute à laquelle je ne m'habituerai jamais. Mon homme est le sosie des stéréotypes pour publicités et magasines. Il avait attaché ses cheveux mi longs en queue de cheval. L'un de ses sourcils s'arqua légèrement et il rit de plus belle en voyant l'hébétude et la faim sur mon visage. Sa voix grave éveilla en moi des désirs incontrôlés. Je ne m'y habituerai décidemment jamais. Son rire continuait à faire écho dans la pièce. Il était vrai que la scène devait être comique Bella Swan au réveil, l'air agar et les cheveux en bataille. Pour tout vous dire je n'ai jamais compris son attirance pour moi j'étai si banale et lui aurait pu décrocher un contrat dans les plus réputées agences de mannequinat.

Je me ressaisis et glissai peu à peu sous le drap pour me cacher. Il souffla puis disparut de l'entrebâillement de la porte et j'en profitai pour filer à la salle de bain pour me rendre un peu plus convenable. Je me peignai, me lavai les dents. Je souris en me voyant faire et me rappelai les paroles de Renée, ma mère « Il faut tout faire pour garder un homme Bella et ne jamais se laisser aller »…

Je sortis de la salle de bain et tombai nez à nez avec lui. Il portait sur un plateau tout un nécessaire à petit déjeuner dont de gros muffins.

« Muffin made in Leah, et petit déjeuner au lit pour Madame ».

Leah Uley était la femme de Samuel l'un des amis de Jacob et accessoirement la fille de ma belle mère. Elle et Sam formaient l'un des couples les plus heureux que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés très jeune et ne s'était jamais quitté depuis. Le premier et le seul amour. Elle attendait d'ailleurs un heureux événement depuis bientôt trois mois. Ils avaient eu du mal à concevoir mais après des années le miracle avait fini par se produire.

Je relevai les yeux du plateau et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue :

« Quelle chance ! Je suis vraiment traitée comme une princesse »

« Rien n'est jamais trop beau pour MA princesse », me répondit-il.

Puis nous nous dirigèrent vers le lit et prirent un copieux petit déjeuner.

Après une toilette un peu expéditive, j'embrassai Jake qui se préparait à se rendre à son garage. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me blottit contre son dos pendant qu'il se coiffait devant le miroir. Lui embrassai l'épaule. Elle était chaude, tellement chaude… Il se retourna et de ses grosses mais délicates mains me prit le visage, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et il me donna un doux baiser. Au moment de nous souhaiter une bonne journée il me rappela :

« Chérie n'oublie pas que ce soir on mange chez ton père avec tout le monde ! ».

Comme si j'avais pu oublier …

POV EDWARD 

« Alors vois tu Ed, ma voiture est tombée en panne et je dois à tout prix me rendre à Port Angeles ce soir … »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Jennifer était plantée à coté de moi dans cette salle de classe. Je pus lire dans ses pensées qu'elle portait aujourd'hui le haut bleu « _spécial décolleté_ » pour moi. Fade humaine.

__ Trop sexuel ce type _ . _

« … et donc je me suis dis que vue que tu as une voiture tu pourrais peut être…, __ me sauter dedans _ , .. _m'accompagner et par la même occasion on pourrait…, __ faire l'amour comme des bêtes__ , …aller au ciné ensemble ? » .

Son minable scénario et ces lamentables pensées m'arrachèrent un sourire en coin qu'elle prit comme un assentiment de ma part. Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit elle se leva et retourna au fond de la classe :

« Super ! On part directement à la fin des cours ! ».

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se lécha la lèvre supérieure d'un mouvement qu'elle voulu sexy mais qui ne m'inspira que dégout. Fade et hystérique humaine.

Au moment où j'allais riposter l'odeur vint me heurter brusquement.

L'appel …

Elle arrivait. Je m'accrochais une fois de plus à la table.

Tout cela avait comme un goût de déjà vu.

Le venin me montait à la bouche et la brûlure dans ma gorge se fit insupportable. Encore une fois l'idée me vint, avant même de l'apercevoir, de la tuer de mes mains et de la vider jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Cette pensée fit remonter le monstre tapi à l'intérieur de mon être. Il jubilait et pensait qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour idéal pour fêter sa résurrection.

Non ! Je ne craquerai pas !

Je fixais la porte au moment où elle entra. Deux sensations me tiraillèrent. J'avais faim. Faim de mille manières. Faim de son sang et faim de son corps. Je voulais la posséder de toutes les façons possibles. Mon entrejambe se réveilla en sursaut à cette pensée.

Melle Isa - Bella Swan entra en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser mon regard. Aujourd'hui ses cheveux étaient plus ondulés que d'ordinaire, et je pus déceler dans sa chevelure châtain de magnifiques reflets roux et acajou. Son visage de porcelaine était marqué par de légères cernes bleues pales, sans doute le résultat d'une longue nuit.

Pendant qu'elle gagnait son bureau, juste en face de moi, je continuai mon observation. Elle n'était pas très grande et portait aujourd'hui un tailleur beige, avec un col roulé bleu turquoise. Je souris en repensant à l'image que m'avait renvoyée Madame Cope. Elle était loin la Bella au son sac à dos et vêtements décontractés. Elle avait pris beaucoup d'assurance. En revanche la façon maladroite qu'elle avait de bouger son corps n'avait pas changé.

Elle sortit ses affaires sur son bureau et débuta l'appel. Lorsque mon nom retentit elle fixait un point au dessus de ma tête comme si elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard.

Puis elle prit une craie et commença à écrire en gros sur le tableau vert :

« TRAGEDIE GRECQUE ET REECRITURE »

Puis se retourna vers nous :

« Ce sera le premier thème à aborder cette année. Et nous nous baserons sur le mythe d'Antigone pour cela. »

Elle commença son cours sans un regard pour ma personne.

« Nous étudierons donc la réadaptation de Sophocle par Jean Anouilh ».

Sujet intéressant. Bien que je ne pus lire ses pensées je sus qu'elle possédait un esprit fin assez original. Très peu de professeur traitaient ce genre de sujet aux Etats Unis et d'autant moins aussi jeune. La tragédie n'est pas à la portée de tous.

« Qui peut expliquer brièvement le mythe d'Antigone s'il vous plait ? »

Elle parcourut l'assistance des yeux. Sans me retourner je sus que personne ne levait la main.

Je la fixai, encore et toujours mais elle ne levait toujours pas les yeux vers moi.

J'étai cerné par son odeur qui m'encerclait. Cela aurait été tellement simple j'aurai pu l'emporter sans qu'un œil humain puisse me voir faire. J'aurai sauté par la fenêtre et me serai abreuvé d'elle dans la forêt. Je m'éclaircis les idées et chassa le monstre qui essayait de prendre possession de mon corps.

« Personne alors ? ». Elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

Regarde-moi. Juste un petit effort.

Toujours rien.

J'étais transparent.

Je levai la main.

Ce fut douloureux pour elle de devoir me regarder je le sentais.

Et quand ses yeux chocolats plongèrent des les miens. Un courant électrique vint nous percuter tout deux. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, et tapa si fort dans sa cage thoracique que le son vint emplirent ma tête. Le monstre se réjouissait.. Il allait bien finir par réussir à frapper. Son souffle se heurta. Bien sur personne ne put l'entendre sauf moi mes ses yeux reflétaient la panique et la gène.

« Oui, Monsieur Cullen … » dit elle péniblement.

_Edward._

Je la fixai toujours « Antigone est la fille d'Œdipe et de Jocaste. C'est un personnage passionné, idéaliste qui va se rebeller contre sa condition et contre les règles qui régissent la société. Et cela la conduira à la mort. »…

POV BELLA 

… Je le fixai et plus je plongeai dans ses yeux ors plus la tête me tournait. Cette attraction n'avait rien de rationnelle. Il n'avait pas dix sept ans. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dix sept ans. Sa façon de parler, d'articuler chaque syllabe et le choix des mots qui franchissaient sa bouche n'étaient pas celles d'un garçon de dix sept ans.

Il était beau. Mais pas ordinairement beau. Beau comme ces statues antiques, beau comme les anges. Ses yeux étaient des poignards qui venaient transpercer mon cœur. Et je pouvais voir un certain dilemme dans ses yeux. Chacune de ses paroles et sa voix de ténor déclenchaient en moi des frissons incontrôlés.

Arrête de le fixer Bella !

Il ne fallait pas !

Je me l'étais interdit avant même de franchir la porte de la salle de classe.

Edward..

Edward Cullen …

L'un des fils du nouveau docteur de Forks qui faisait jasé la ville et cela beaucoup plus que ma propre venue des années auparavant. Il faut dire que l'histoire n'était pas banale : Le docteur et sa femme avait emménagé dans cette ville avec la petite trentaine et cinq adolescents adoptifs qui formaient deux couples... et ... Edward.

Instinctivement je touchai le fin anneau doré à ma main gauche, pour m'apaiser et me réveiller. Je vis ses yeux vrillaient sur le bijou et je crus les voir s'éteindre. Quelque chose changeait..

Décidément rien n'allait, je me faisais bien trop d'idées.

Oubliant la réponse qu'il venait de donner, je me promis ne plus le regarder de l'heure.

Mais les mots franchirent aussitôt ma bouche et je le regrettai déjà:

« Au fait Monsieur Cullen j'aimerai vous voir à la fin du cours ».

Oh oui j'allais le regretter et le payer très cher.

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	6. Chapitre n6: DERAPAGE

_Merci à tous pour vos visites, vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris ou en Alert Story . Merci de vos encouragements !_

_Bon je tiens à vous prévenir on passe aux choses plus sérieuses entre Edward et Bella pour ce chapitre (et là je pense tout à particulièrement à Célia qui va être contente). Il est totalement du POV de Bella. Le prochain chapitre, quant à lui, sera plus mouvementé. De l'action ! ;)_

_Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner vos impressions ça fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** :**

**DERAPAGE**

_« __Et puis, surtout, c'est reposant, la tragédie, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, le sale espoir; qu'on est pris, qu'on est enfin pris comme un rat, avec tout le ciel sur son dos, et qu'on n'a plus qu'à crier, — pas à gémir, non, pas à se plaindre, — à gueuler à pleine voix ce qu'on avait à dire, qu'on n'avait jamais dit et qu'on ne s__avait peut-être même pas encore__.__ »._ Anouilh, _Antigone_

_____________

L'heure fut à la fois interminable et passa si vite. Je me débâtais avec mon analyse littéraire confuse, troublée par le fait que son regard, au premier rang, me brulait. Pis, il me consumait entièrement. Je bafouillais plusieurs fois durant le cours et il s'abstient de reprendre la parole durant l'heure ce qui m'arrangea grandement.

La cloche sonna et le brouhaha de chaises qui grincent, des rires, des conversations étudiantes envahirent ma tête. Un début de migraine me prit et un haut le cœur l'accompagna. Le stress surement. Je débloquai décidemment. Le stress ? Pour un élève ? Ma pauvre fille l'asile psychiatrique te guète.

Je rangeai mes affaires et jetai un bref regard dans sa direction. Il était debout près de sa table et Jennifer Johnson (si je me souvins bien de son nom) était entrain de lui parler ou de plutôt l'allumer sous mes yeux.

Cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux ni au décolleté apparemment. Draguer quelqu'un aussi ouvertement devant son prof...pff. Cette fille est une vraie poupée Barbie et bien sur le cliché à l'américaine : blonde, yeux bleus, grosse poitrine, sacrément bien foutue et capitaine de l'équipe des pompon girls du lycée. Tout le contraire de ce que j'étais à dix sept ans ! Elle se dandinait devant lui d'un air aguicheur en prenant bien soin qu'il remarque sa poitrine. Vulgaire !

Lui affichait un air quasi indifférent.

« Ed je t'attends sur le parking ! A tout de suite ».

« Attends Jennifer ! »

Et il la rattrapa sur le pas de la porte de la salle de cours. Et continua à lui parler.

Je fus douchée par sa réaction... J'étais si sur en le regardant agir qu'elle lui était indifférent. Mais apparemment ils sortaient ensemble.

Je respirai un bon coup.

Un soupçon de jalousie m'envahit, ce qui était aussi stupide qu'insensé. J'étai sa prof mais j'avais au moins cru que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresserait à une fille un peu plus classe.

Oui l'asile me guettait et cela tout de suite !

Je me remis les idées en place.

Ciel j'étais dingue et je radotai qui plus est. Cela me fut cependant bénéfique car le voir dans cette scène typiquement adolescente me réveilla. Un élève merde !

Je me composai un masque d'indifférence et me retournai pour effacer le tableau derrière moi. Les bruits peu à peu cessèrent et la classe se vida.

La porte se referma et je sursautai à ce bruit inattendu.

Je me retournai. Il me regardait avec prudence. Je restai bloquée, fascinée...

Bella ! Bella ! Dis quelque chose !

Il attendait. Et voyant que je ne disais rien :

« Vous vouliez me parler ? »

Sa voix de velours fit s'envoler des milliers de papillons de mon ventre. Mon souffle se coupa et je dus me rappeler de respirer.

Il était si …PARFAIT. Son visage était d'une splendeur dévastatrice. Il était d'une pâleur de craie, vraiment plus pale que moi.. Ces traits étaient là encore juste parfaits : fins, droits.. , et son corps …

Je déraillai...

Sa perfection ne rendait que ce moment encore un peu plus irréel..

Je rêvais... C'était la seule explication.

Je bafouillai et sentis le rouge me montait aux joues en même temps qu'une chaleur qui m'étouffait de l'intérieur. J'allai cuire à ce rythme là.

« Monsieur, heu, Monsieur … Cullen, … »

« Edward ». Dit-il de sa voix magnifiquement grave.

Ciel ! Quel toupet !

Ses yeux exprimaient un intérêt certain. Je m'empourprai encore un peu plus et quand il se rapprocha de moi je failli tressaillir mais me reprise :

« Heu...oui... Edward, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et vis ses yeux vrillaient sur mon geste, je voulais savoir ce qu'il vous avez pris lors de mon premier cours … Vous savez … » Je fis un signe de la tête qui se voulait non équivoque.

Pas de réponse. Décidemment il ne me rendait pas la tache facile.

« Comprenez vous que cette attitude n'est pas tolérable. Quitter le cours dès le début en s'enfuyant de la sorte » J'essayai de contrôler ma voix et mon regard pour les rendre sévères.

Il baissa la tête et la tourna vers moi. .

« Je suis vraiment désolée Bel... Melle Swan. J'ai eu un problème personnel et j'ai du partir au plus vite.. » .

« La prochaine fois prévenez moi mais ne fuyez pas de cette manière ».

Puis le silence. Je me noyai dans ses yeux. Puis sans s'en rendre compte vraiment nos deux corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Mon esprit s'embruma. Je pouvais voir de l'excitation et de la douleur dans ses yeux.

Il me prit la main. Celle-ci était tellement froide. Mais après tout cela n'était qu'un rêve … et mon esprit n'était plus rationnel du tout.

Il m'attira contre lui et je ne pus que me laisser entrainer. Puis, ses lèvres froides vinrent effleurer les miennes, doucement dans un premier temps. Puis elles fusionnèrent. Son odeur me monta à la tête et je crus m'évanouir. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine. Et puis sans même réfléchir mes doigt agrippèrent ses cheveux et je me jeta littéralement sur lui. Nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson et j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche pour chercher la sienne. Son haleine était si envoutante. Le monde tournait autour de moi, j'étais comme droguée et possédée. Ce n'était plus moi qui contrôlait mon corps je n'avais plus la maitrise de rien. Quelle importance tout ça n'était qu'un rêve de toute manière. Mes mains exploraient son corps. Tout à coup il m'empoigna les poignets avec force et recula d'un bond comme pétrifié.

Ses yeux étaient noirs et exprimaient la faim. Le désir et autre chose … De la souffrance passa sur ses traits et un air bestial marqua son visage. Ce qui ne fit que m'exciter encore plus.

J'étai en feu et tout ce qui se produisait ne faisait que me brulait d'avantage. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et l'incendie continua à se propager tout à l'intérieur de mon être. Il m'avait marqué, comme marqué au fer.

Tout d'un coup sans comprendre ce qui se passait je me retrouvai sur mon bureau, Edward au dessus de moi. Ses yeux noirs n'étaient qu'abysses et je plongeai une nouvelle fois à l 'intérieur.

Il émit un grognement animal et se jeta sur moi. Le baiser qu'il me donna était si pressant, comme une urgence, comme si ma vie, nos vies, dépendaient de cet instant. Notre deux bouches étaient littéralement écrasées l'une contre l'autre et l'électricité ne fit que se répandre davantage dans nos deux corps. Mes membres étaient comme paralysés. Puis il mit l'une des mains dans mes cheveux qu'il fourracha et tira dessus. Je reçus une nouvelle décharge et je m'agrippai à lui de sur chef. Il colla son corps au mien et le bureau trembla. Nos langues continuèrent à se trouver quant à nos mains elles cherchaient nos corps mutuels avec avidité. Il se mit en quête de toucher ma poitrine et se pressa encore un peu plus contre moi. Ce que je ressentis quand son bas ventre se colla au mien, et ce malgré nos vêtements, me fit tressaillir et je faillis une nouvelle fois perdre connaissance. C'était trop d'un coup.

Puis au moment où sa main descendit plus bas. Il poussa un gémissement et dans un souffle murmura:

« Hum.. Bella »

Un éclair de conscience se réveilla en moi. Comment connaissait-il mon nom, celui que seuls mes proches utilisaient ? Puis je jetai un regard tout autour de moi et la brume qui épaississait mon cerveau me quitta tout un coup. Je réalisai : la salle de classe, lui et moi … pas un rêve. Oh mon dieu !

Rompant le contact de nos lèvres je le poussai tout d'un coup ayant du mal à me dégager. Surpris il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, puis me libéra de son corps et du bureau sur lequel nous étions. Essoufflée, Droguée, Paniquée, je pris tout juste la peine de remettre mes vêtements correctement et attrapa mes affaires à la volée.

Me dirigeant vers la porte je me retournai pour lui dire :

« C'est de la folie tu es un élève ».

Une souffrance envahit son regard noir et il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre les mains. Je sursautai et recula instinctivement d'un bond.

« Et Alors ? , dit il sur un ton désinvolte , Je ne suis pas un élève ordinaire .. »

J'ouvris la porte et au moment de franchir le seuil je lui soufflai « tu ne comprends pas.. »

Prenant une inspiration tremblante je levais et brandis ma main gauche que je lui mis sous le nez. L'anneau doré trônait et il me sembla peser une tonne tout un coup.

Ma main trembla : « Je suis fiancée ».

Je lui assenais cette vérité et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Je n'étais vraiment qu'une folle et qu'une trainée !

Puis sans un regard pour lui je pris la fuite et courus à travers le lycée.

Il fallait que je parte ! Tout ça était bel et bien réel !

Je pris le volant et complètement paniquée pris la route pour Seattle …

Partir ! Il le fallait...

FIN DU CHAPITRE

.


	7. Chapitre n7: LA DAME BLANCHE

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis contente de vous livrer ce chapitre. Il m'a pris plus de temps que les autres car plus long que mes précédents chapitres et j'avoue que j'ai hésité entre deux scénarios. Je vous livre finalement celui-ci mais l'autre que j'ai en tête interviendra dans l'histoire mais plus tard... Il était trop tôt !_

_En tout cas à tous un grand merci pour vos encouragements par MP et Reviews. _

_Enjoy et surtout donnez moi votre avis :D _

_NB : Désormais quand un personne pense quelque chose et que Edward le lit : ¤ le texte ¤_

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

**LA DAME BLANCHE**

_**«**__On ne sait jamais pourquoi on meurt.__**»**__  
__Jean Anouilh__ – __Antigone_

Je m'arrêtai sur le bas coté cela devait faire au moins trois bonnes heures que je roulai sans m'arrêter. Mes larmes noyaient mes yeux et je n'y voyais plus sans compter la buée dans l'habitacle. Ce n'était pas possible qu'avais je fais ? ! Dégoutée par moi-même, vaincue, une bouffée de haine s'empara de moi ; Je me mis à taper rageusement sur le volant.  
Encore,

Encore

Et encore et si fort que je me pétai un ongle de rage.

Je ne m'arrêtai plus et se déversait de mes yeux un torrent de larmes. Je me mis à crier ! Je ne me contrôlais plus .

Je n'étais qu'une putain ! Et j'étais impardonnable !

Je m'effondrai sur le volant quand mon téléphone sonna .

Je le pris et vit « JAKE » s'afficher sur le combiné.

Une nouvelle crise de larmes me prit et je balançais le portable à l'arrière de la voiture.

Trainée ! Inconsciente ! Folle ! Garce ! Traitresse …

J'allais repartir, enclencha la première puis écrasa le pied sur la pédale de frein.

Je basculai à l'arrière de la voiture à la recherche de mon téléphona. Je le pris et appela mon répondeur.

Une voix grave et chaude s'agita sur la bande sonore et j'eus tout le mal du monde à refouler mes larmes pour écouter le message vocal. La voix était terriblement inquiète :

« Bella Chérie, c'est moi ! Stp rappelle-moi au plus vite. Mike t'as vu passer, devant son magasin, avec ta voiture entrain de quitter la ville.. Que se passe t'il rappelle moi stp ! »

Saleté de Mike ! Décidemment ! Était-il obligé de cafter mes moindres faits et gestes comme si j'avais douze ans ?! Le connaissant, il s'était encore fait des films, s'imaginant que Jake ou moi avions rompu et avez voulu avoir confirmation auprès de Jacob. Après tout ce temps ne lâcherait il donc jamais l'affaire ? !

Je me ressaisis peu à peu et pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas fuir Jacob indéfiniment . Je ne pouvais pas le faire souffrir même si c'était inévitable. Mais j'avais déraillé et c'était à moi d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Partir oui... mais pour aller où ? et pour surtout laisser Jake sans explication ce n'était pas possible. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne me méritait pas tout court .

Résolue je repris donc la route à sens inverse .

EDWARD POV 

Je devenais fou. Elle était donc partie ainsi. Et je n'avais pu l'arrêter.

Elle était partie et était fiancée. Je donnai un violent coup de poing sur le piano qui se fendis en deux dans un bruit terrible.

¤_En même temps Edward ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas …_ ¤

Je m'énervais de sur chef et criais :

« Es tu toujours obligé de la ramener ?! …»

… et d'avoir raison ? Mais je tus cette dernière observation. Sa voix de lutine raisonnait encore dans ma tête. Ses dons devenaient de plus en plus insupportables et même si Alice avait toujours été exubérante elle se permettait trop de choses désormais.

_¤Arrête de te complaindre un peu. Comment croyais tu qu'elle allait réagir nigaud ?! ¤_

« Alice je vais te tuer de mes propres mains si tu la boucles pas cinq minutes ».

Elle apparut devant moi un grand sourire aux lèvres :

¤ _Je t'en prie vas y_ ¤

Je soufflais et regardais les dégâts que j'avais causés à mon piano à queue. Il faudrait que demain j'investisse dans un autre.

Elle se mit devant moi et les bras croisés et l'air déterminé me força à la regarder :

« Décidemment tu as beau être mon frère et j'ai beau t'aimer mais je dois avouer que depuis que tu l'as rencontré tu es insupportable. Tes sautes d'humeur déstabilisent tout le monde Edward ! Déjà avant tu n'étais pas toujours drôle mais là ça en devient ridicule … (elle marqua une hésitation) surtout après un siècle d'existence. »

Encore une fois ma maudite sœur avait raison je me conduisais très mal ces derniers temps. On aurait dit que je faisais ma crise d'adolescence si possible qu'un vampire puisse la faire. Mais elle me rendait fou et le fait que je ne pouvais pas lire en elle n'arrangeait pas les choses .

Je n'avais qu'à laisser tomber. Tout laisser tomber. La vérité c'est que je n'acceptais pas qu'une simple mortelle puisse avoir un tel contrôle sur moi surtout que cette attirance n'avait aucune explication logique. Le fait que je ne captais pas ses pensées n'était pas la seule chose attirante en elle, tout dans sa manière d'être me plaisait … Un siècle d'existence pour en arriver à ça.. Je soufflais.

Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie elle l'avait coloré et elle me rendait vivant. Je sais pour un vampire cela peut paraitre étrange mais j'étais empli de mille et une sensations nouvelles depuis que ma route avait croisé celle de Isabella Swan . C'était insensé mais la stricte vérité.

Il fallait que je sache, que je la voie .. Savoir quelle répercussion tout cela avait eu sur elle. Je n'avais jamais oser intervenir dans sa vie jusqu'à présent m'étant interdit de me rendre chez elle durant la nuit pour essayer de résoudre son mystère et savoir qui était l'homme, cet être si chanceux, qui partageait sa vie avec elle .A cette pensée je me crispais et un grognement sortit malgré moi . Je fermais les yeux et serrais les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec un banal individu ce n'était tout bonnement pas acceptable …

Je regardais Alice en faisant des yeux de chiens battus

« S'il te plait Alice » Il fallait que j'entrevoie à travers son esprit le futur de ma Belle …

Une nouvelle fois elle me ferma son esprit d'un coup sec, maitrisant l'exercice avec un peu trop de dextérité.

¤_N'insistes pas Edward tu ne sauras rien !_ ¤

Qu'elle était énervante ! Je crispais encore un peu plus les poings.

Tout un coup ses yeux se voilèrent et elle se figea instantanément.

Son esprit s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et je vis..

« Non Bella ! »

POV BELLA 

Il pleuvait des cornes et je roulais toujours en écrasant la pédale de l'accélérateur. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de respectueuse des lois, le chef Swan y avait veillé lors de son éducation mais là un sentiment d'urgence me poussait à rentrer au plus vite auprès de l'homme qui partageait ma vie depuis si longtemps. Je ne voulais pas éveiller d'autant plus ses soupçons sur les événements de la journée je n'étais pas prête. Je me sentais déjà assez mal comme cela. J'avais pris la décision murement réfléchie de ne pas lui toucher mots de « l'accident » intervenu durant la matinée de cours. Car après tout il ne c'était rien passé, juste un léger dérapage, qu'un baiser, qui ne se reproduirait jamais plus. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Jake pour une broutille. Après tout une erreur en en bientôt cinq ans de relation ce n'était pas bien grave …

J'essayai de me convaincre de ma mauvaise foi quand soudain un ange tout de blanc vêtu fit son apparition et se jeta sous mes roues Je freinais comme je pus et me retrouvais projetée par le choc malgré ma ceinture de sécurité. Ma tête tapa violemment contre le volant et je perdis connaissance un bref instant .

Engourdie je levais les yeux et vis quelqu'un allongé devant la voiture

« Merde »

Je me jetai en dehors de la voiture complètement paniquée. Je stoppai net, l'ange avait l'air intact mais elle était étendue sur le sol. Un magnifique visage entouré de boucles d'un blond vénitien et le teint de craie.. Cette beauté diaphane me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un..

Tout d'un coup plus vite que mes yeux le permettaient l'ange ouvrit les yeux, se leva et me saisit à la gorge. J'avais pris un sacré coup sur la caboche finalement et mon cerveau n'avait pas réussi à suivre le mouvement. Une commotion surement.

Elle avait les même yeux dorés que lui, sauf que la haine ravagée ce si jolie visage. C'était sans hésitation la plus belle blonde que j'ai vu de ma vie. Une beauté fatale, venimeuse.

« Espèce de Salope tu vas me le payer »

Sa voix de soprano aurait pu être magnifique si elle n'avait pas été emplie de tant de rancœurs et de haine et c'était choquant de l'entendre prononcer ces mots grossiers.

Je m'étouffais maintenant et elle serrait ma gorge de plus en plus forte. Le manque d'oxygène était de plus en plus présent et elle continuait à m'étrangler. Je la sentis me soulever du sol et tout cela d'une facilité déconcertante comme si je n'avais été qu'une plume.

Je la fixai et réussit à murmurer

« Pourquoi ? »

A deux doigts de l'hystérie elle leva les yeux au ciel :

« _Tu me demandes pourquoi ISABELLA? ! (_Elle insista bien sur ce mon prénom)_ Alors vois tu comment t'expliquer ?_ ; elle prit une inspiration et par la même occasion broya un peu plus ma trachée au passage_, j'aime d'un amour non réciproque un homme depuis plus de 80 ans,_ (le coup avait vraiment été bien trop fort ou bien était elle folle à liée )son visage se remplit d'une douleur incommensurable , _et voilà que tu débarques comme une fleur et qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, qu'il te désire TOI, . _Elle crachait ces paroles avec tant d'aigreur que l'image d'un serpent me vint à l'esprit. , _TOI une simple, fade et pathétique humaine. .._ (je n'avais pas tout bien saisi il faut dire que mon cerveau était asphyxiait à moitié désormais.. »

« Je suis désolée je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler »

Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs désormais et sa voix montait dans les aigus :

_« Vraiment ! Vois tu c'est assez drôle … _

Je dois avouer qu'à partir de ce moment là les paroles que j'entendis devinrent floues car le manque d'oxygène, le choc, la douleur m'empêchaient de la suivre dans sa folie.

… _parce que je voulais faire une surprise à Edward (_j'étouffai un hoquet à ce nom) _et je suis donc venue dans votre ville pour le voir .. Je l'ai cherché et quand je l'ai trouvé il était dans ta salle de cours entrain de quasiment de sauter … _»

Je perdis de connaissance et dès lors elle relâcha un peu la pression sur ma gorge comme si elle voulait que j'ai toute son attention. Le temps que l'oxygène revienne dans ma tête ses mots furent vagues et incohérents mais peu à peu la brume se dissipa quand j'entendis très nettement :

« Et pour éviter cela je vais donc te TUER cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas tuer d'humain, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle parce que c'est LUI tu comprends ?! »

J'allais mourir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de moi mais à mon avis elle allait me faire payer ce pêché.. Finalement je n'aurai rien à dire à Jake, je n'aurai pas à le décevoir. C'était peut être mieux ainsi finalement. Je partirai sans aucune explication s'en même avoir compris moi-même pour tout avouer. Je n'allais plus me torturer de toute manière car tout aller se finir. Mourir ne m'a étrangement jamais vraiment fait peur . Mais mourir comme cela sans même comprendre n'était pas parmi mes prédictions. Je ne me voyais pas finir comme ça, ni aussi tôt. J'aurai au moins voulu pu voir le visage de mon fiancé une dernière fois et lui dire que je l'avais toujours aimé, que finalement le mariage n'aurait pas lieu. Mon estomac se serra.. Et puis il y avait LUI, et apparemment c'était lui qui aller causer mon trépas … C'était complètement fou à bien y repenser …

Là je sombrais dans l'inconscience pendant que la peau mate de Jake se confondait avec celle si pâle d'Edward et que leurs deux visages fusionnèrent dans ma tête. J'étais prête à partir désormais …

Un grognement retentit et ce fut le trou noir .

POV EDWARD 

J'étouffai un grognement. TANYA était là à même la route sous la pluie dans une robe blanche et tenait dans sa main la gorge de ma Bella. La scène était digne des films d'horreur dont les humains raffolaient tant sauf que ce n'était pas un jeu . Bella gisait presque sans vie. Je tendis l'oreille et sentis un faible battement de cœur.

« Tanya lâche la ! »

Ses yeux se firent doux :

¤ Ne comprends tu pas je t'aime tant . ¤

Elle était devenue complètement folle. Dans ses pensées ne défilaient ni remords, ni rien mis à part le choc de me trouver là. Pourtant elle savait qu'Alice voyait les choses avant qu'elles ne se produisent mais peut être pensait elle qu'elle aurait eu le temps avant que quelqu'un n'intervienne. Tanya avait toujours eu une attirance pour moi et l'avait beaucoup exprimé dans le passé. En ce qui me concerne je l'ai toujours vu comme un membre à part entière de ma famille, comme l'une de mes proches cousines, mais cela s'arrête là. Aucune femme avant celle qu'elle tenait à la gorge n'avait jamais éveillé en moi un quelconque intérêt.

J'étais sidéré cette femme était la bonté incarnée et comme les miens avait depuis des siècles choisi de ne pas tuer des humains pour se nourrir. Et pourtant elle était là, sur la route, entrain de vouloir tuer ma Belle. C'était à ni rien comprendre !

Tout d'un coup dans sa tête défilaient des tas d'images : Une salle de classe et moi au dessus de Bella, allongés sur le bureau entrain de s'embrasser fougueusement.. Mes muscles se contractèrent et j'étais prêt à bondir.

_¤ Tu vois tant que tu ne désirais pas d'autres femmes cela m'allait mais vois tu Edward je sais désormais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose_ (elle jeta un regard plein de dégout à Bella_) peut attirer ton attention et … ¤ _

Elle regarda mon entrejambe avec intérêt tout en se rappelant la scène de la matinée avec attention.

¤ _Juste je me disais que si tu décidais à faire enfin ce genre de choses avec moi je pourrais oublier … et pardonner _» .

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et de sa main libre commença à se toucher la poitrine.

Si je n'avais pas été un vampire et qui plus est si je n'avais pas été incapable de sommeil j'aurai cru que j'étais entrain de rêver ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Elle avait perdu la raison ! Aucune autre explication valable ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux.

Je la fixais au milieu de la route dans sa robe blanche trempée par la pluie entrain de tenir d'une main Bella qui gisait inconsciente. La pluie continuait de tomber et heureusement aucun véhicule n'empruntait quasiment jamais cette route qui menait à la réserve Quileute …

Je me forçais à parler tout doucement et en contrôlant mon le ton de ma voix :

« Ecoute Tanya je suis désolée de te faire souffrir. Moi non plus je ne pensais pas qu'un jour cela arriverait mais c'est comme cela.. Et c'est inexplicable. Je l'aime et je ne la connais même pas.. »

Ces mains se resserrèrent un peu plus sur le cou de Bella et j'entendis son pouls tout doucement disparaitre. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents et un grognement de rage monta dans sa gorge. J'étais prêt à bondir quand il fut prise d'un fou rire et relâcha la gorge qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Très bien Edward j'abandonne. Je vais te faire le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse te faire. Tu la veux tu l'as désormais ».

A une vitesse vampirique, elle sortit une dague qui était dissimulée entre ses deux seins et fit une légère incision sur le cou de Bella toujours inconscient. Elle me la balança au visage. Je la rattrapai de justesse et au même moment j'entendais au loin le rire diabolique de Tanya qui s'éloignait ..

Au moment où son corps inerte toucha le mien, et que sa gorge s'emplit progressivement de rouge, l'odeur m'hypnotisa et je cédais. J'étais pris dans un tourbillon, son sang coulait à peine certes mais c'était suffisant pour déchainer le monstre tapi dans mes entrailles. Son appel était trop fort, il fallait que je la goute, que je m'abreuve. Sans autres questions je fondis sur son cou pour la vider de son sang …

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

_Question du jour :_

_Suis-je perverse de vous arrêter ici ce chapitre ?_

_J'attends vos réponses hihi (rires diaboliques)  
_

_La suite très très vite si cela vous plait bien sur _


	8. Chapitre n8: DOMMAGES COLLATERAUX

_Hello la compagnie !_

_Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews . Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Bon apparemment il semblerait que pas mal d'entre vous soient finalement masochistes et aiment quand je suis sadique ^^ (je retiens ;) )_

_Que vous dire ? _

_Ce chapitre va beaucoup étonner et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pris un risque je l'avoue :D _

_J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience ! _

_Bises à tous _

* * *

Chapitre 8 

**DOMMAGES COLLATERAUX**

_**«**__C'est très joli, la vie. Mais cela a un inconvénient, c'est qu'il faut la vivre.__**»**__  
__ Jean Anouilh __ - __Antigone_

Je brulais. Le feu m'étreignait de toute part et me marquait en même temps qu'il se frayait un passage dans chaque recoin de mon être. Je n 'y comprenais absolument rien . Il y avait encore quelques minutes j'étais face à cet ange démoniaque, le grognement avait retenti et il m'avait semblé au loin entendre une voix qui me disait vaguement quelque chose mais la douleur était si forte que je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir. Ni de cette voix, ni de son propriétaire. Bientôt la douleur emplît ma tête, il m'avait semblait qu'elle était partie de mon cou et elle s'était propagée à vitesse grand V . Désormais je ne me souvenais même plus de moi-même, je savais juste une chose je voulais mourir. La douleur fusa toujours plus vite et commença à descendre plus bas : elle envahit mes deux bras jusqu' à mes mains. Mes doigts se consumaient et ma tête allait exploser. J'étais ravagée comme si un poison mortel s'emparait peu à peu de moi. Impossible de décrire ce feu de plus en plus fort : une telle douleur ne pouvait exister. On ne pouvait survivre à cela. J'essayais de crier mais l'incendie vint étreindre ma gorge et une boule de feu explosa à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Ce fut comme si on me l'avait arraché et comme si mes yeux avaient été marqués au fer rouge à chaque seconde. Je voulais juste MOURIR pour que cela cesse mais cette saleté de cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine ravagée. Je le suppliais de lâcher pour que tout finisse enfin.

Le poison continuait sa course et sa descende au plus profond de mon être. Lorsque qu'il se fraya un passage dans mon ventre ce fut comme si un monstre griffu m'arrachait lentement les entrailles. Mais tout d'un coup une chose glaciale explosa au creux de moi et fit reculer le monstre brulant. La bataille faisait désormais rage au plus profond de moi comme si j'avais eu besoin de ça . Désormais le chaud et le froid s'entremêlaient dans ce qui fut un jour mon corps. Ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre avec ferveur. La douleur se fut encore plus forte la monstre essayait de tuer la chose froide en moi à coup de griffes tranchantes comme des couteaux et la chose gelée se défendait en m'assenant des coups de pic à glace dans le corps qui allaient bientôt se rompre en deux.

Puis tout d'un coup dans un ultime assaut le monstre brulant chargea le froid et tous les deux moururent en fusionnant. Mon corps fut agité de spasmes et une douce tiédeur emplit mon être. Le contraste faillit faire lâcher mon cœur qui avait miraculeusement survécu tout ce temps. Dans un ultime spasme j'ouvris les yeux.

Deux yeux dorés me fixaient. Je sursautais. La personne recula. Cette brune me disait vaguement quelque chose mais tout était si confus.

Elle continuait à me fixer et cria :

« Carlisle , elle s'est réveillée !»

Quelqu'un apparu dans mon champ de vision. Ciel pourquoi tous ces gens étaient inhumainement si beaux et si différents mais en même temps tellement semblables ?

L'homme s'approcha très prudemment de moi l'air de m'inspecter de toutes les manières possibles. Il était blond les cheveux laqués en arrière mais je n'eu pas le temps de le détailler plus car il se crispa prononça des mots incompréhensibles :

« Impossible ! Elle est toujours HUMAINE !»

Il me semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais cela et je ne sais pourquoi je m'écroulais en entendant ces mots !

Je fus instantanément secouée de toute part et une main froide, glaciale, se posa sur mon front ce qui déclencha mes frissons. Puis cette main s'enleva et me baffa. De stupeur j'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux en prononçant :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Je me retrouvais désormais face à trois personnes : une blonde les avait rejoints. Il m'échappa un hoquet de stupeur malgré moi quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette femme car je n 'avais jamais vu pareille beauté de ma vie entière. Cette pensée réveilla en moi des souvenirs et l'image d'une autre blonde bien que magnifique mais fade à coté de celle qui se tenait en face de moi me vint à l'esprit et je me mis à trembler. Je touchais par réflexe mon cou mais aucune douleur ne me parvînt.

Je me redressais et me rendis compte que je me tenais sur une énorme table dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Je clignais des yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité et regardais les trois mannequins qui se tenaient en face de moi :

« Que c'est il passé ? Qui êtes vous ? »

La blonde avait l'air surprise, l'homme arborait un air pensif et la brune était toute excitée et souriait. C'est cette dernière qui prit la parole :

« Tu ne crains rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je m'appelle Alice et voici Carl…. »

Un nouvel assaut de douleur poignarda mon ventre à cet instant précis et quelque chose de chaud coula entre mes jambes. La blonde montra les dents et quitta la pièce à une vitesse inhumaine, aussi rapide qu'une flèche.

Je n'étais déjà pas en grande forme mais là je crus perdre connaissance de nouveau. Instinctivement je mis ma main sur le bas de mon ventre et posa les yeux en même temps : mon pantalon beige était imbibé de sang. Cette fois je sombrais une nouvelle fois.

* * *

J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et Jacob entra. A sa vue mon souffle se coupa et mon cœur se remplit de mille et une émotions. Il m'avait tant manqué et il était si beau. Il était habillé d'un costume cravate ce qui le mettait en valeur même si tout le mettait toujours en valeur mais cela me frappa car il n'aimait pas ce qu'il appelait « ce genre d'accoutrement ». Pourtant parfaitement à l'aise il vint se placer au dessus de moi les larmes aux yeux et tout sourire.

« Je t'aime tant Jake »

Une larme tomba sur sa joue. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si ému. Et il avait du mal à parler de l'émotion :

« Moi aussi je t'aime tant et merci pour ce cadeau, le plus beau merveilleux au monde.. Vous êtes tout pour moi.»

Choquée je le regardais ne comprenant pas grand-chose. Son regard fixait mes bras et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je tenais quelque chose dans mes bras. Je regardais et je vis une petite chose que je berçais depuis tout ce temps sans m'en rendre compte: une petite chose si belle que mon cœur faillit s'envoler de ma poitrine. Notre fille était magnifique. Mon Dieu je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte et je me réveillais ici et maman ! Etais ce possible d'être frappé d'un déni durant neuf mois ?

Je fixais incrédule ma fille qui dormait dans mes bras. Elle était si belle. Elle avait hérité de la peau indienne de son père mais son visage était assez identique au mien. Il y avait de nous deux dans ce petit être.

Comme si Jake avait lu dans mes pensées il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me dit :

« Ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne pouvons la renier »

Ma fille ouvrit ses yeux au son de la voix de son père et je ne pus retenir un cri : ses yeux étaient dorés couleur ambre…

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée : Edward Cullen se tenait là. Il était si beau que mon cœur accéléra de plus belle. Ses yeux, les même que ceux de ma fille, me regardaient attentivement. Tout d'un coup un sourire diabolique se fendit sur ses lèvres et sans que je ne puisse intervenir, ni Jacob d'ailleurs, il m'arracha l'enfant des mains et se jeta par la fenêtre de la chambre. Je hurlais …Il avait tout emporté sur son passage…

* * *

« Bella »

Silence.

« Bella »

Un soupir.

« Ma chérie réveille toi ! »

Des pas qui résonnent.

« Bella … »

Des mouvements sans cesse.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux

« Bella … »

Une voix familière et réconfortante.

Une voix familière et réconfortante qui me fit revenir à moi-même.

J'ouvris les yeux. Deux magnifiques yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien me fixaient l'air inquiet.

« Jake » ma voix était très faible

Il sourit mais pas du regard et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Une ride d'inquiétude marquait son front et il avait l'air tellement triste, tellement anéanti.

Je me relevais et la tête me tourna. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais dans ma chambre de jeune fille. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. J'aurai juré avoir été en voiture ou dans une maison inconnue ou encore à l'hôpital mais pas ici. Se pouvait il tout cela n'est été qu'un cauchemar ? Que je m'étais seulement assoupie dans ma chambre en voulant faire une sieste ?

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en me rendant compte que tant d'événements farfelus ne pouvaient être que les fruits de mon imagination de littéraire torturée. Je me mis à pleurer et me jeta dans les bras de mon homme

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! tout avait l'air si réel.. »

Jacob eut un sursaut et instinctivement resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Je le regardais. Les larmes au bord des yeux il crispait la mâchoire. A ce moment là comme pour me lancer un appel je me tordis de douleur.. Mon ventre …

Malgré la douleur j'écoutai Jacob me conter une histoire qui ne pouvait être la mienne. Je ne réalisais rien à ce qu'il m'expliquait à travers ses larmes.

J'avais eu un accident de voiture. Une biche avait apparemment surgie de la forêt et je l'avais percutée avec ma voiture. Le choc avait été violent et ma tête avait tapé contre le volant ce qui m'avait causé une commotion cérébrale sévère mais heureusement le Docteur Carlisle Cullen était derrière moi en voiture et m'avait secouru ce qui expliquait qu'au lieu d'être à l'hôpital je me trouvais dans ma chambre de jeune fille. Il avait apparemment fait le nécessaire et avait informé Jacob des effets secondaires comme le traumatisme, les hallucinations, les maux de têtes etc..

Ce qui était complètement fou c'est que je ne me souvenais de pas grand-chose et les seuls souvenirs qui me revenaient bien que vagues n'avaient rien à voir avec l'histoire que Jacob était entrain de me conter.

Un nouveau maux de ventre. J'haletais et poussais un cri de douleur.

« Le Docteur Cullen a-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de mon ventre ? »

Jake tomba à genoux devant moi pris de sursauts, tremblants. Il devint un instant flou devant moi _ les hallucinations sans doute dues à la commotion_ puis son image se stabilisa et je le vis entrain de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

« Bella, il c'est passé.. Quelque chose. » Il déglutit et s'étrangla à moitié

« L'accident a causé un autre dommage, plus conséquent et tellement.. imprévisible. Tu ….. »

Les mots volèrent et je le fixais :

Un blanc

Encore un blanc.

Pourtant les lèvres de Jake continuaient à remuer mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à moi ou plutôt je ne voulais pas les comprendre. Il aurait été trop douloureux de les assimiler.

« Bella comprends tu ce que je suis entrain de te dire ? .

L'hébétement devait se voir sur mon visage. Je fis non de la tête et au moment où il re-ouvrit la bouche pour y sortir de nouveau ces mots atroces je me bouchais les oreilles.

Ses mains brulantes vinrent caresser les miennes, ses lèvres salées vinrent s'écraser sur les miennes. Ce baiser exprimait tellement de souffrance. Doucement il releva ma tête et prononça ces fameux mots sauf que cette fois je les compris et ils arrachèrent une partie de moi :

« Tu as fait une fausse couche à cause de l'accident. Tu étais enceinte même si tous les deux nous l'ignorions jusqu'à présent. Le choc t'a fait perdre l'enfant. »

De nouveau des pleurs.

Les images défilèrent dans ma tête : le sang, tellement de sang sur mon pantalon beige et les trois visages aux yeux dorés, le bébé, mon bébé à la peau mate et aux yeux dorés à l'hôpital dans mon rêve, puis cette blonde au milieu de la route aux yeux … dorés …

Tout cela ne pouvait être le fruit de mon imagination mais j'étais tellement meurtrie par la perte d'un être dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence, que je n'avais pourtant pas désirée, que je laissais tout cela de côté pour le moment. Je n'avais jamais voulu être mère ou du moins par pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais été très maternelle et pourtant j'avais si mal … au ventre mais surtout au cœur.

La porte sonna.

« Charlie » m'annonça Jake les yeux rougis.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_Ce chapitre n'est pas gai je vous l'avoue et les temps vont être durs pour nos héros surtout qu'un événement est entrain de se produire mais j'en dis pas plus _

_Alors vos impressions ? _


	9. Chapitre n9: L'APRES

_Coucou à tout le monde !_

_Encore un grand merci pour vos encouragements par reviews et vos rajouts en alertes. Ca me fait tellement plaisir._

_Ce chapitre est un peu long et vous allez retrouver le EDWARD POV . _

_Attention Edward très déprimé et coupable en vue comme vous pouvez vous en douter_

_Et vous allez naviguer entre le Bella et le Edward POV. _

_« L'Après» est un parallèle entre les vies de Bella et d'Edward après « l'accident ». _

_¨Pas mal de choses se mettent en place dans l'intrigue héhé _

_Sinon j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noel et que vous avez été gâtés pourris et je profite de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter un très bon réveillon du 31 ! _

_Bises_

_. _

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 9

**L'APRES **

.

.

_«__Antigone__était__faite__ pour être __morte__.__.__»__  
__Jean Anouilh __– __Antigone_

.

.

Les jours passent, lentement.

Et cela malgré les visites incessantes de la famille et des amis qui se reléguaient en permanence à mon chevet sous le couvert de vouloir me souhaiter un bon rétablissement et voir comment je tenais le choc de l'accident de voiture. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'en réalité c'était pour l'autre accident qu'ils s'inquiétaient tant. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'en avait parlé devant moi mais je voyais sur leur visage la compassion et la pitié beurk ! Je détestais ça. J'avais également été alertée par le fait que Leah, rappelons le enceinte, n'était pas venue me rendre visite sous prétexte selon Sam qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Foutaise en réalité tout le monde s'inquiétait de quelle pourrait être ma réaction de me retrouver face à une femme enceinte.

Au début j'avais été agacée par toutes ces visites et surtout de toutes ces intentions permanentes maintenant j'étais habituée. J'étais restée deux semaines au lit après l'accident mais désormais je bataillais pour reprendre mon travail malgré la désapprobation de tout le monde autour de moi. Me heurtant à un mur je boudais mais rien n'y faisait. Cela dit ils ne pourraient plus m'empêcher bien longtemps de retourner au lycée car l'inactivité aggravait mon état. Le fait de ne rien faire, de voir le visage torturé de mon fiancé chaque jour et la pitié de mon entourage me mettait dans tous mes états et me rappelaient l'accident et la perte tragique qui en avait suivi.

J'étais glacée à l'intérieur quand j'y repensais. Incroyable la souffrance que j'avais ressenti quand Jake me l'avait annoncé. Déjà il y avait eu le choc : j'attendais un bébé et la terrible réalité : je l'avais perdu. Je ne soupçonnais pas son existence et pourtant la douleur était vive. J'essayais de mon consoler en me disant que le moment n'était peut être pas venu et que je ne me sentais pas prête à être mère mais pourtant rien n'y faisait il y avait un nouveau vide au fond de moi et il faudrait apprendre à faire avec.

Cela me semblait toujours irréel malgré tout mais le pire était de voir que pour Jake cela était bel et bien réel. Il était inconsolable. Au tout début il avait pris une semaine pour être avec moi mais la souffrance qu'il éprouvait ne faisait que me rendre plus mal et j'avais fini finalement par le persuader de reprendre son travail. Deux jours après il était revenu barbouillé, tellement brulant que j'aurai pu lui faire cuire un œuf dessus. Il était de plus énervé et surexcité presque tout le temps. Après des séries de tests qui n'avait rien donné et excluait un virus potentiel dans son organisme, on lui avait préconisé beaucoup de repos. Il était donc avec moi à la maison, emprisonné comme un lion en cage.

Aujourd'hui il s'était mis dans une telle colère sans raisons apparentes et avait été pris de tremblements terribles. J'avais appelé sous le choc mon père qui lui-même avait appelé le docteur Carlisle Cullen à venir occulter en urgence Jake.

Quand il entra chez moi j'eu un choc en voyant son visage qui me rappelait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je lui montrais notre chambre où Jacob était allongé .

Il le salua

« Bonjour Docteur Cullen »

C'est alors que je réalisais : CULLEN comme Edward CULLEN ! Bien sur ! J'avais été tellement dans un état second que je n'avais pas réalisé sur le coup même si je le savais.

Je le regardais de ce fait de plus prés : bien sur il était magnifique comme son fils, le même teint de craie, la même finesse des traits et les même yeux. Mon cœur s'emballa sans raison apparente et tout ça parce que j'avais pensé à LUI.

Avait-il parlé à son père de ce qu'il était arrivé dans la salle de classe ce jour de l'accident ? Non bien sur car sinon ça se serait su et j'aurai été viré et inculpée de détournement de mineur depuis longtemps..

Se posait-il des questions sur mon état ? Savait-il que son père s'occupait de moi et de mon fiancé ?

« Bonjour Jacob, dit il de sa voix de ténor parfaite, alors parait il que ça ne va pas fort ?! »

« Hum » fut la seule réponse de mon fiancé

« Je vais t'ausculter. Bella veux tu bien sortir stp ? »

Dans les yeux du médecin je vis une lueur qui ne me plut pas. Je fermais dons la porte de la chambre derrière moi. Je n'étais pas en état d'encaisser encore, aussi tôt.

.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Je traquais.

J'essayais d'ouvrir mes sens.

L a vitesse et lire dans les esprits étaient mes atouts en tant que vampire mais chasser était une tout autre histoire. La chasse pour se nourrir oui bien sur, mais à cette instant il fallait que je me fasse traqueur, que j'engage la chasse pour trouver l'ennemi.

TANYA…

Je ne pouvais empêcher à mon corps de se tendre à son souvenir. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la mettre en lambeaux, arracher chaque parcelle de son être et la bruler, pour ne plus jamais elle ne soit obstacle. Je voulais qu'elle finisse comme sa mère, que les Volturi viennent étancher ma soif de vengeance et fasse régner la justice en la neutralisant. Mais la justice vampirique ne s'applique pas à l'humain. C'est déjà tout juste s'il s'applique à nous autres vampires. La justice serait d'autant plus caduque qu'elle n'avait pas tué, JE l'avais fais. Elle méritait de mourir pour avoir provoqué tout ceci mais moi je méritais de souffrir le martyre pour l'éternité. Rien ne serait jamais suffisant pour me punir de sa mort, de la mort de son âme en tout cas.

Le monstre avait fini victorieux. Tout ce temps à le tapir au fond de moi pour cela finalement. Je m'étais fait la promesse ce soir de juin il y a plusieurs décennies de ne plus jamais le laisser faire. L'image était encore douloureuse après tout ce temps. A l'époque je traversais une période rebelle. J'en avais assez de la vie de sacrifices que j'avais toujours connus avec Carlisle et j'avais décidé que mon don à lire dans les pensées me serait d'une grande aide pour pouvoir me nourrir comme tout autre de mes semblables mais de façon non criminelle. Je voulais rendre la justice et je ne m'attaquais dès lors qu'à des assassins et autres vermines perfides.

Ce soir là j'étais entrain de guetter ma nouvelle victime : le Comte le Bel était un homme mauvais qui aimait faire le mal mais par procuration. Ce jeune noble aimait par-dessus tout influencer les autres à commettre des crimes impétueux. Mon monstre le voulait. Malheureusement je dus me nourrir cette nuit là de son frère qui était entrain de s'en prendre à une jeune bonne de quinze ans. Au moment où il avait essayé de la violer j'étais intervenu. La scène s'était passée devant les yeux de la pauvre petite qui assistait impuissante à la scène. Ce furent ses pensées qui me traversèrent tel un couteau. J'étais un monstre à ses yeux et ce malgré le fait que je l'avais sauvé d'un viol certain. Depuis ce jour je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais toucher un humain et cela quelque soit la raison.

J'avais échoué et j'avais tué de nouveau. Je l'avais tué ELLE, ma seule raison de vivre depuis plus d'un siècle.

ASSASSIN !

.

.

.

Je revis mes dents plantées dans la chair de son cou, dans sa jugulaire. Malgré le fait que je ne contrôlais plus mes instincts j'avais fait attention s'en m'en rendre compte à ne pas trop abimer sa jugulaire ce qui était tout bonnement stupide puisque j'étais entrain de la tuer. Le liquide venait emplir ma gorge et calma instantanément les brulures que Bella avait suscité depuis notre rencontre, son sang avait calmé toutes les brulures depuis ma transformation. Ma vision se voilait de rouge et le démon en moi était entrain de se gaver goulument. J'étais comme prisonnier de moi-même : le monstre s'abreuvait mais une partie de moi restait conscient de l'atrocité que j'étais entrain de commettre et je savais qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil désormais mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Mon instinct animal avait pris le dessus .

Tout d'un coup on m'avait tiré en arrière violemment. J'avais vu Alice qui me prenait Bella des bras en retenant sa respiration. La force continuait à me tirer en arrière pour me faire lâcher prise. Etrangement je n'avais pas émis de résistance, je voulais qu'on m'enlève de Bella mais je ne pouvais le faire seul. Carlisle me tira plus doucement et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Fils, souviens toi de qui tu es ! Et de ce que tu ne veux pas être »

A ces mots je recouvris la raison et là je vis : Bella étendue à même la route, crispait, un air de souffrance sur son visage. Etrangement elle ne criait pas : C'était trop tard la transformation avait déjà commencé.

Les images défilèrent..

J'étais un monstre, le pire qu'il soit.

J'avais pris son âme en plus de violer son corps et il n'avait aucun retour en arrière possible

Comme pour réponde à mes pensées Alice ouvrit son esprit à moi :

Bella était étendue sur un lit blanc nuptiale. Elle était morte. D'un coup elle ouvrit ses yeux rouges sang. La métamorphose était achevée.

¤_Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça Frère mais depuis le début c'est écrit. Désormais tu as changé le cours du destin : elle sera des nôtres plus tôt que prévu. Je ne vois par contre pas grand-chose car sa transformation bloque mes visions elle est floue pour l'instant_ ¤

Bella émit un cri qui me déchira de l'intérieur. J'étais le pire des monstres j'avais brisé celle que j'aimais.

Carlisle s'activait avec Alice et Emmett autour de la voiture pour effacer les traces de l'accident pendant que je restais les bras ballants, en état de choc vampirique.

Esmée, ma mère, s'approcha tout doucement de moi et me serra contre elle. Je ne bougeais pas.

_¤Quoiqu'il est fait je l'aimerai toujours. Mon fils est quelqu'un de bon quoiqu'il en pense … Son âme est pur ¤_

A ses mots je réussis à me dégager d'elle et je criais :

« Une âme ?! Comment peux-tu penser cela alors que tu as la preuve sous les yeux ? ! Je regardais en direction de Bella. Tout le monde peut désormais voir le monstre que je suis ! »

Elle me répondit : « Arrête Edward ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle sera des nôtres ! Notre condition implique ce genre (elle hésita sur le terme » ..d'accident … , parfois, mais nous avons réussi à éviter le pire. Tu t'es laissé faire, tu as voulu qu'on t'arrache à elle. Ne sois pas si dur envers toi ». Ses yeux inquiets étaient pleins d'une confiance en moi qui était indigne du monstre que j'étais. Décidemment Esmée ne changerait jamais son amour était sans limite. Même en ayant commis les pires horreurs je resterai à jamais son fils prodige.

Un bras se posa sur mon épaule et Carlisle me retourna vers lui :

« L'heure est grave. Alice a eu une vision après celle qu'elle avait eu quand tu es parti volé au secours de Bella. Elle a vue Tanya. Mes dents se dévoilèrent au nom de la traitresse. Etait ce bien elle ? »

Dans un grognement j'acquiesçais.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? »

Alors je racontais la scène totalement surréaliste.

Je vis alors Jasper ramenaient une biche près la voiture. Carlisle avait déjà disparu pour voler au secours de Bella. Emmett d'un coup de poing emboutit le devant de la voiture de Bella pour faire croire à la collision avec la bête.

D'un air de dégout je m'adressais à eux :

« Un simple accident c'est bien ça ?! »

Bien sur le crime serait maquillé.

A ce moment j'avais fui, incapable de soutenir le regard compréhensible et peiné de ma famille. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête retrouver Tanya ..

.

.

.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche ce qui m'arracha à mon souvenir. Je pris le combiné et ne fut pas surpris de voir ROSALIE affiché. Après tout cela ne faisait que quinze jours que chaque membre de ma famille essayait de me joindre tous les quarts d'heure. Au bout d'un jour j'avais éteint mon téléphone et je ne l'avais rallumé qu'aujourd'hui.

En plus d'être un monstre j'étais un lâche. J'avais laissé ma famille durant tout ce temps avec un vampire nouveau né assoiffé sur les bras.  
Prenant une respiration inutile je décrochais le téléphone je devais savoir et assumer pour une fois. Rosalie ne passerait pas par quatre chemins.

Avant même de dire quoique ce soit elle émit un glapissement et sa voix se fit lente et grave.

« Inutile de te dire la trouille que tu nous a foutu à nous tous durant tout ce temps, inutile de te dire non plus à quel point tu es stupide et égoïste !(elle haussa le ton) Heureusement que nous avons dans notre famille une sœur qui voit l'avenir et qui nous a assuré que tu étais partis jusqu'en Alaska pauvre Nigaud pour traquer une vampire qui se trouve en France ! (Elle hurlait désormais) Bravo Edward tu es vraiment la plus stupide des personnes que je connaisse et tout ce foutoir (ce mot raisonnait comme une énorme grossièreté de sa bouche si délicate) pour une saleté d'humaine …

Je commençais à grogner quand on lui arracha le téléphone des mains. A la place la voix calme et souveraine de mon père raisonna dans le combiné :

« Fils, il faut que tu rentres. Il c'est passé quelque chose (hésitation) d'imprévu si je puis dire, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. »

Et cela devait être quelque chose d'assez énorme si Carlisle ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je me crispais et d'une voix tremblante demanda :

« Bella, n'a pas survécu à la … transformation ? »

« Fils, Bella est vivante et (silence) … HUMAINE »

Impossible !

Je repartis en courant vers Forks. Bella ? Vivante ? Personne ne pouvait résister au venin d'un vampire !

.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV **

Finalement le docteur Cullen avait parlé d'un choc traumatique et d'une réponse psychosomatique par le corps de Jake. En gros Jacob rejetait la nouvelle de ma fausse couche et son corps rejetait la nouvelle de même à travers de la fièvre, de la nervosité etc.…

Je trouvais cette explication un peu maigre.

Au moment de me dire au revoir le docteur m'avait regardé avec un air de franche curiosité. En posant mon regard sur ses yeux dorés j'avais éprouvé un choc. Et au moment où je fermais la porte derrière lui je tombais au sol prise de tremblements, et me roulait en boule.

Les images qui m'étaient apparues à mon réveil le jour de l'accident défilèrent de nouveau. Cette fois ci en nombres massives et d'une manière extrêmement nette:

Les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes et ses mains partout sur moi.

Mes larmes dans la voiture

Une silhouette blanche qui bondit sur la route et le coup de frein que j'avais mis pour l'éviter.

Une blonde aux yeux dorés me prenant par le cou

Et des bouts de phrases : **« **_** j'aime d'un amour non réciproque un homme depuis plus de 80 ans »**_

**« ..**_**qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, qu'il te désire TOI. »**_

**« **_**fade et pathétique humaine. ..**_** »**

**« Edward »**

_**« dans ta salle de cours entrain de quasiment de sauter … **_**» **

_**« Et pour éviter cela je vais donc te TUER cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas tuer d'humain, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle parce que c'est LUI tu comprends ?! » **_

La dernière phrase était intacte désormais dans ma mémoire tout mon souvenir de ma certitude de mourir à cet instant précis.

.

Puis : 

Le feu, la sensation de brulure et le froid qui les avait combattus.

La brune, la Blonde et l'homme …. Le docteur Cullen !

_**« Impossible ! Elle est toujours HUMAINE !»**_

Et tout ce sang entre mes jambes.

.

.

J'émergeais de mes souvenirs devant un Jake terriblement inquiet qui m'avait porté dans notre chambre à coucher.

J'en étais sur désormais : tout cela avait été réel !

Le lendemain je retournerai en classe, et j'allais avoir une discussion avec Edward , puis avec le Docteur Cullen. Car je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé, je n'étais pas folle ! Je n'avais jamais percuté de biche ou même de cerf ou d'autres bestioles sur cette route cette nuit là mais j'étais tombé sur cette psychopathe blonde qui avait voulu me tuer .

Je savais que mon histoire paraissait dingue mais je tenais la vérité aussi incroyable soit elle ! Et je devais savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé ce jour là, ce qui m'avait fait perdre l'enfant que je portais …

.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV **

Quand j'arrivais devant notre grande maison de Forks tous les Cullen (enfin presque) étaient là pour m'accueillir : Alice sautilla de joie en me voyant et se jeta dans mes bras en même temps qu'Esmée, Jasper m'envoya une onde de paix. Emmett me donna une bourrade amicale en me gratifiant d'un « Bienvenue Frérot ! », Carlisle l'air soulagé mais absorbé m'agrippa l'épaule avec douceur.

Rosalie manquait à l'appel et Emmett se crut obligé de m'expliquer :

« tu sais comment elle est.. Attends qu'elle se calme »

Pendant ce temps dans les pensées de Rosalie défilaient tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginaux m'étant très chaleureusement adressés.

La dessus nous rentrèrent tous dans le salon et nous assis sur les canapés. Rosalie descendit sans m'adresser un mot ni un regard.

Carlisle pris la parole :

« Nous sommes face à une réelle énigme biologique. Bella est humaine alors qu'elle a été mordue et que personne n'a aspiré le venin de son corps. Soit Bella est la seule personne au monde a être immunisé contre le venin soit il c'est passé quelque chose et je crois que j'ai peut être un début de réponse à apporter. Mais avant tout il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Edward.. »

Un silence encore plus complet se fit et chaque personne dans la pièce se mua en statue.

Carlisle eut l'air d'hésiter un moment et repris :

« Bella a perdu quelque chose dans cet accident … »

Son esprit le trahit à ce moment là et je bondis du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis.

« Bella était enceinte Edward et elle a perdu l'enfant après sa transformation échouée.. »

Rosalie émit un sifflement haineux :

¤ _Assassin ! Tu as ôté la vie à un enfant sal monstre_ ! ¤

Ses pensées ne m'atteignirent même pas tant mon dégout pour moi-même était fort d'autant plus que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie pour l'homme qui aurait du être le père de ce bébé.

Je me pris la tête dans mes mains. Je voulais pleurer mais un vampire ne pleurs pas. Tout à coup tomba à l'intérieur de ma main une larme de sang. Tout le monde me regarda choqué.

Après les efforts incommensurables de ma famille qui essayèrent de me consoler tant bien qu'inutilement. Carlisle reprit son discours en m'apprenant l'identité du père de l'embryon. Il s'agissait de Jacob Blake descendant d'un des plus grands chefs Quileute de tous les temps et accessoirement loup garou de surcroit. L'hypothèse que Carlisle émettait était que peut être s'était activé dans les gènes de Jacob et de sa progéniture un antidote au venin en dépit du fait que tous les loups garous avaient disparus à ce jour. Mais le reste du gène autrefois lupin conservait un antidote au venin. Cela était selon lui un vestige de la race, et l'embryon avait empêché Bella de devenir vampire mais le venin l'avait cependant anéanti en retour.

Tant de mal causé.

Il fallait que je paye, que l'on me punisse pour ce que j'avais fais. J'aurai voulu tout expliquer à Bella. Lui dire comme j'étais désolé, que je souhaité mourir mais que je ne le pouvais pas, lui avouer mon amour malgré les choses horribles que je lui avais fais subir.

Mais le secret était la règle fondamentale qui régissait notre existence.

.

.

.

.

**Bella POV **

J'avais repris mon cours.

La chaise du premier rang était vide.

A coté du nom d'EDWARD CULLEN sur mon carnet était marqué ABSENT.

J'avais pensé que le premier jour aurait été une exception mais un mois avait passé désormais et son siège était encore et toujours vide.

Je m'étais difficilement faite à l'idée mais désormais je m'étais rendue à l'évidence :

**JE NE REVERRAI JAMAIS PLUS EDWARD CULLEN !**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

_Bon j'ai failli faire encore ma sadique en vous faisant croire à la fin de la fanfiction mais on est loin d'être le 1__er__ avril et la blague aurait été de mauvais gout !_

_Prochain chapitre au plus vite !_

_Cela me ferait très plaisir que chaque lecteur de ce chapitre me poste une petite review pour me dire ce qu'il pense de l'évolution de l'histoire (satisfait ou non)etc .. Ca me permettrait d'avoir une idée de vos ressentis. _

_Alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur la case verte :)_


	10. Chapitre n10: REVERIES

_Hello la compagnie !_

_Je profite de ce chapitre pour __**vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2010 et une décennie au top !**_

_**Que tous vos rêves se réalisent **__!_

_J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre. Déjà je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais poster le prochain chapitre qu'à partir de début février je pense .J'ai des examens durant quinze jours et après je pars pendant dix jours en vacances hors France. _

_Donc désolée d'avance de devoir vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre.  
_

_Ensuite je tiens à préciser que la __**Fan Fiction est entièrement de moi**__. Je n'ai pas copié de passage de la saga de Stephenie Meyer ni de Midnight Sun. Je tenais juste à le préciser._

_**Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et désolée je n'ai pas pu vous répondre cette fois**__. Je le ferais promis. Mais en tout cas vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché et vos compliments me vont droit au cœur . _

_**D'ailleurs si vous voulez faire découvrir Et ainsi soit il à vos amis n'hésitez pas hein ;) Enfin en tout cas vraiment MERCI !**_

Une personne m'a demandé combien je comptais faire de chapitres : j'avoue je n'en ai aucune idée. J'écris au feeling. Je sais où je veux emmener l'histoire et les événements capitaux qui vont se produire mais je sais pas combien de chapitres je ferais . Cela peut durer sur pas mal de chapitres je pense.

Alors question par curiosité 

**POUR VOUS LA FAN FICTION IDEALE FAIT COMBIEN DE CHAPITRES ? **

**.**

**.**

_Pour en venir à ce chapitre les choses vont redevenir un peu plus « normales » si je puis dire ça. En tout cas on va retourner au lycée avec Bella . La vie doit bien reprendre après toutes ces péripéties. Je vous ai pas mal entrainé dans mes délires depuis un certain nombre de chapitre donc on repart pour le lycée de Forks :D_

_Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes blablas ._

_Bisous à tous_

_. _

.

.

Chapitre 10

**REVERIES**

.

_._

_« __Comprendre__ : __toujours__comprendre__. Moi je ne __veux__ pas __comprendre__.__ »_

_[Jean Anouilh]__Antigone _

_._

_._

_._

POV BELLA 

JE marchais.

J'errais au milieu d'une jungle luxuriante à la recherche d'un je ne sais quoi. La seule chose dont je pouvais être sure c'est que cette chose était vitale à mes yeux. J'écartais les branches et faillit tomber. La rosée avait tout rendu glissant sur son passage.

Tout d'un coup je débouchais sur une vaste plage de sable blanc : la vue était si magnifique et si inattendue qu'elle me coupa le souffle. Le soleil rayonnait et il réchauffait un peu mes blessures. Un nuage vint obscurcir le soleil. Je frissonnais.

On m'observait je le senti. Je me retournais.

IL était là. Tout de lin blanc vêtu Edward s'approcha tel un ange. Il éclipsait tout sur son passage : la jungle, la plage, le soleil, les blessures de mon cœur, ma vie d'ici et d'ailleurs.

Et je sus que je le suivrais n'importe où même si cela paraissait insensé.

Il Souriait.

« Bella cela fait si longtemps »

Sa voix de ténor chanta à mes oreilles et mon cœur se mit à voler dans ma cage thoracique tel un colibri.

Je fis un pas vers lui et me ravisa. Il vit mon hésitation et vint vers moi pour me prendre la main. La sienne était si froide mais cela me faisait tellement de bien de le sentir là. Le trou qui auparavant était toujours présent en moi semblait disparaitre à son contact.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu parti ? » Cette question me brulait tellement depuis plus d'un mois désormais.

Il me fit un merveilleux sourire en coin et leva les yeux au ciel.

L'air de reprendre un enfant sur le point de faire une bêtise il me dit :

« Bella tu es bien trop terre à terre ! Ceci est ton rêve pouvons nous le vivre à cent pour cent comme il se doit sans que tu gâches tout avec tes questions ? »

J'aurai du m'énerver mais il avait raison. J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir même si cela n'était qu'un rêve ou qu'une hallucination.

Il mit une main dans mes cheveux. La décharge électrique me percuta de plein fouet et sans plus rien maitriser déjà je me jetais dans ses bras avec comme seul désir de souder sa bouche à la mienne.

Quand nos lèvres s'entremêlèrent le soleil réapparu sur la plage.

Mon corps était empli de chaleur : celle du soleil brulant et la chaleur électrique d'Edward et de moi ensemble. Tout cela était tellement surnaturel.

Au loin le réveil sonna et je sus que la fin de tout ça était proche. Je m'accrochais dès lors à Edward autant qu'à mon sommeil.

Il rit et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas on se retrouve ce soir. Ce sera nos petits rendez vous secrets »

« Promets le moi Edward »

Il rit, m'envoya un baiser et disparut dans une lumière éclatante.

J'ouvris les yeux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et je sus à ce moment là je ne vivrai désormais que pour ces moments là. En attendant je devais aller en cours. Jake était déjà parti car il prenait ce matin là le petit déjeuner à la réserve chez Sam pour parler de certaines affaires.

Je filais à la salle de bain, m'habilla très rapidement, me mis un coup de peigne et un peu de mascara et je descendis au rez de chaussée. Dans la cuisine j'engouffrai mes céréales et partis pour le lycée.

Cette semaine allait être particulière : chaque semestre les élèves des classes scientifiques du lycée devaient assister à une semaine séminaire sur la littérature et c'était moi qui étais chargée de faire les conférences de cette semaine.

J'étais stressée : cela était mon premier cours pour autant d'élèves. En effet toutes les classes des premières scientifiques mélangées représentaient à peu près 80 élèves, en milieu de semaine les terminales scientifiques les rejoindraient et je serais face à environ 150 étudiants au total.

Pour l'occasion je me trouvais dans l'amphithéâtre du lycée. Une vaste salle dont personne ne se servait réellement à part pour ce genre d'événement. Dans la salle quelques élèves étaient déjà installés et bavardaient tranquillement. J'entendis quelques rires quand je ratai la marche de l'estrade et faillit m'étaler de tout mon long devant mes étudiants. Je me rattrapais de justesse et partis vers mon bureau où j'installer mon ordinateur.

En plus d'avoir un sens de l'équilibre inexistant il se trouve que je suis nulle en informatique. Je sais c'est assez terrifiant pour une jeune femme de mon âge mais j'avais toujours préféré les livres. Les livres ont une texture et une odeur, ils ont un vécu. L'ordinateur est tellement impersonnel mais il fallait faire avec n'est ce pas ? !

Je devais installer le rétroprojecteur et le connecter à mon portable mais je ne perdais dans les branchements. Sans regarder la salle je demandais à haute voix :

« Excusez-moi. Un élève pourrait il venir m'aider svp ? »

Une voix claire, un soprane magnifique et excitée me répondit :

« Si vous voulez ».

Instinctivement, reconnaissant la voix mais ne la remettant pas dans le contexte je me retournais.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant la porte. Elle et lui contrastaient tellement malgré une ressemblance frappante et dérangeante. Ils étaient beaux, trop beaux pour être réel et pourtant ils se tenaient là. Tous les deux avaient un teint de craie et des cernes mauves sous les yeux.

Elle, était brune et petite. Elle aurait pu chétive mais une telle force, une telle énergie se dégageaient d'elle qu'elle faisait forte. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau pointaient dans tous les sens. Elle souriait.

Lui, par contraste, était grand et blond. Son visage paraissait éteint et on aurait dit qu'il souffrait.

En la regardant un prénom me vint en tête : Alice.

Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir où. Surement au lycée.

Elle avança vers moi d'un pas léger et sautillant. On aurait dit une danseuse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir éteindre son sourire.

Rapidement elle brancha tous les câbles et mon fond d'écran d'ordinateur fut aussitôt projeté sur l'écran.

« Merci » dis je.  
Elle me regarda et je frissonnais : ses yeux était couleur ocre avec des pointes de dorés. La mémoire me revint d'un coup et une phrase :

_« Tu ne crains rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je m'appelle Alice et voici Carl…. ». _

J'émis un hoquet de stupeur. Elle était la fille du docteur et la sœur d'Edward.

A ma tête elle su que je l'avais reconnu .

« Alice ? » lui demandais-je l'air agar.

J'espérais qu'elle me dise que j'étais folle, que ce n'était pas son prénom, que notre première rencontre était le fruit de ma malsaine imagination. Au lieu de ça son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et elle sautilla :

«C'est super ! Tu te souviens ! Au fait pardon Bella je ne voulais pas qu'on se rencontre dans de telles conditions. On sera de grandes amies toutes les deux. Elle sautillait sur place. Je sais tout cela est flou pour toi mais tu verras tu … »

Le blond arriva derrière elle et la tira de moi.

Il me regarda de ses yeux lui aussi dorés et d'un ton respectueux me dit :

« Excusez nous MADEMOISELLE SWAN, en insistant bien sur cette appellation comme pour envoyer un signal à la dite Alice, Alice est comment dire …un peu trop expansive. Je m'appelle Jasper, Jasper HALE et je suis en première scientifique. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. » Et la cloche se mit à sonner .

Elle se retourna et me dit : « les choses vont bientôt changer » et ils retournèrent à leur place.

Je devenais dingue. Elle m'avait appelé Bella et « elle et moi allons être de grandes amies » . Rien ne tournait rond ici . J'étais son professeur et des années nous séparaient même si ce n'était pas des siècles non plus mais quand même … Pourtant elle avait amené tout cela comme une certitude. Je leur jetais un rapide coup d'œil et comme Edward il faisait tellement plus que dix sept ans …

Edward ! Je soupirais.

Des brides de rêve revinrent.. C'était tout ce qu'il restait désormais et ce n'était pas plus mal mais même si je l'avais à peine côtoyé tout paraissait si fade désormais . Même ma relation avec Jake . J'avais perdu le gout de tout . J'essayais de me raisonner et me dire que « l'accident » y était pour beaucoup ce qui expliquait mon comportement totalement incohérent. Et pour ce qui c'était passé avant cela dans la salle de cours je le devais surement à mes hormones de femme enceinte. Car à l'époque même si je l'ignorais je l'avais été et cela expliquait surement mes humeurs et mes actes insensés envers Edward.

Je mis mes réflexions dans un coin de ma tête et commença la conférence .

.

.

.

POV EDWARD 

Un lion en cage. J'errais dans cette grande maison. Durant le mois qui avait passé j'étais allé en France pour retrouver Tanya.. sans succès, alors j'étais retourné en Alaska voir nos cousins qui étaient dans tous leurs états. Comme nous tous ils étaient en état de choc. Après tout Tanya était leur sœur et jamais ils ne l'auraient cru capable de faire ce genre de chose : ni de s'en prendre à une humaine, et encore moins de nuire à l'un de nous. Eléazar le chef de Clan à l'instar de Carlisle pour le notre essayait de trouver une explication psychiatrique, se demandant si la folie pouvait toucher les vampires tout un coup. Il s'entretenait tous les jours au téléphone avec Carlisle pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Moi, ça m'était égal. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Elle avait touché à la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé de toute mon existence et elle me le paierait un jour ou l'autre. Se faire poignarder dans le dos par son ennemi est une chose mais par ses amis et sa famille en était une autre. Après tout nous avions vécu avec eux tous avant de décider de revenir à Forks cette année.

J'avais finalement quitté Eléazar, Carmen, Irina et Kate voyant qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Tanya pour retrouver ma famille. Et désormais j'errais dans la maison.

A Forks la tentation était trop grande. En France, en Alaska ou ailleurs j'étais loin de Bella. J'arrivais à me raisonner qu'il fallait que je la laisse à sa vie que j'avais déjà brisée, que cette attirance était irraisonnée et malsaine. Et dès que je me trouvais ici la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était de la retrouver. De retourner en cours ou d'aller l'épier chez elle. Aussi fou qu'était toute cette histoire Bella, dont j'ignorais quasiment tout me manquait.

Ce jour là j'étais partie chasser et j'avais atterri devant la maison de Bella où bien évidemment elle n'était pas là, puisqu'en cours. J'avais voulu entrer mais je m'étais retenu.

Le téléphone sonna et j'entendis Carlisle répondre dans son bureau. Au même moment Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent.

Rosalie ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole depuis ce que j'avais fais subir à Bella. Elle ne me pardonnait pas d'avoir tuer l'embryon que portait Bella, elle qui désirait tellement être mère mais dont sa condition de vampire l'en empêchait .

Tous, mise à part elle, vinrent m'étreindre.

_¤ Tu sais c'est bon de te voir à la maison ¤_

Je souris à Jasper. Il me comprenait tellement et ne me jugeait pas. S'il en avait un qui me comprenait c'était bien lui. Et secrètement il était quelque part soulagé que j'aie craqué. Il en avait marre d'être celui qui devait le plus se retenir de boire du sang humain.

« Alors bonne journée ? »

Emmett haussa les épaules : « Comme d'habitude, mis à part que j'ai cassé le panier de Basket Ball au lycée. C'est tellement dur de réduire sa force pour l'illusion humaine. » Il rit. Dans sa tête je pus voir la tête que toute sa classe avait faite quand il s'était retrouvé avec le panier de basket dans la main.

Je souris. Je ne riais plus ces temps ci .

Je vis Jasper faire les gros yeux à Alice. Mais c'était trop tard j'avais lu les pensées d'Alice. L'angoisse m'étreignit et je me tendis. En réponse Jasper m'envoya une onde d'apaisement.

Malgré tout je montrais les dents :

« Alice, Nom de dieu ! Pourquoi te sens tu obligé de te faire remarquer ?! Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille ! En plus elle sait qui tu es, elle t'a reconnu te rends tu compte de … (deuxième salve d'apaisement)

Alice haussa les épaules et les sourcils en même temps.

« Non mais je rêve ! Que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait le plus remarquer dans la famille auprès de Bella mon cher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La culpabilité redoubla à ces mots. Que tu le veuilles ou non ce n'était pas la dernière fois que tu la voyais et tu le sais tout comme moi. ! »

Je vis une image dans la tête de ma sœur qui raviva mon cœur mort : Bella et moi étions au bord de l'eau, sur une plage, main dans la main. Elle souriait et se tournait vers moi pour me donner un baiser… Alice ferma son esprit.

« Merci » lui dis je. Merci de m'avoir montré… »

« De rien, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu verras la suite mon cher » et elle s'éloigna entrainant Jasper avec elle.

A ce moment là Carlisle déboula les escaliers flanqué d'Esmée et Emmett. Entendant le bruit des escaliers Jasper et Alice revinrent vers moi. Ca sentait la crise à plein nez.

Carlisle pris la parole : « j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec Eléazar , et il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

Je lus dans ses pensées. Je grognais et me tendis comme un arc :

Je me mis a crier :« Tanya est revenu en Alaska ! »

Au moment où j'allais sortir de la maison pour retrouver cette traitresse je me retrouvais avec tous les Cullen sur moi qui me bloquaient le passage. Même Rosalie avait finalement dénier descendre et intervenir. Complot ! Pourquoi ne comprenaient ils pas ?

D'un ton ferme Carlisle me dit :

« Ecoute je sais que tu vas avoir du mal avec ce que je vais vous annoncer. Mais nous avons un problème, un problème grave. En effet Tanya est revenue, je grognais, mais elle dit se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé mais qu'elle n'était pas elle-même quand cela c'est produit. »

Je hurlais : « Bien sur, elle était là mais ce n'était pas elle qui a agit … Je vais la .. »

« Ca suffit Edward ! Me coupa Carlisle. Ecoute, elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle de son esprit. Qu'on l'a forcé à faire cela, qu'on lui donnait des ordres et qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'obéir. »

« Et qui ça ? répondis je »

« C'est tout le problème. Elle dit qu'on a pris possession d'elle mais elle ne sait pas qui… Edward ! Écoute-moi ! Elle veut te parler et je pense qu'il faut que tu écoutes au moins ce qu'elle a à dire. »

Je refusais. Je n'étais pas en état de supporter ses mensonges. Et pourtant, je connaissais Tanya. C'était une personne particulièrement gentille, une bonne personne. Se pourrait il que quelqu'un puisse contrôler les esprits, rendre fou ?

Je décidais pour le moment de remettre ma décision à plus tard. Là, tout de suite, il fallait que je la vois. Trop de choses s'étaient produites.

La nuit était tombée quand je partis après avoir juré à ma famille de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

Au moment de partir, Alice pensa à mon égard :

_¤ Fais attention son ami a le sommeil léger… ¤_ et elle m'adressa un sourire.

Bien sur au moment où j'avais décidé d'aller épier Bella, Alice l'avait vu. Sorcière !

Et je partis.

.

.

BELLA POV 

.

La journée avait été épuisante. Je rentrais à la maison pour trouver un Jacob tout aussi épuisé que moi qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Sur la pointe des pieds je montais les escaliers pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. La douche fut un vrai réconfort. Quand j'eus fini de me sécher les cheveux, je m'habillais en tenue d'intérieur et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Je farfouillais dans le frigo quand on me prit par la taille. Je sursautais je n'avais rien entendu.

« Jake, ne me prends pas au dépourvu ! Depuis quand tu es si silencieux ?! tu veux que mon cœur lâche ou quoi ?! » Je fulminais.

Il rit dans mes oreilles et me serra encore plus contre lui.

« Ma Bella est grogron aujourd'hui. Mauvaise journée ? » Et il déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

Il dégageait une telle chaleur.

« Jake, tu es encore brulant ! »

« Pourtant je me sens bien ! Surtout quand tu es là auprès de moi. Bella tu sais je ne te le dis pas assez mais je t'aime tant. Et ce malgré ce qu'on a traversé… »

Une larme vint se déposer sur mes épaules. Je me retournais.

Jake était si beau et si fragile ces derniers temps. Malgré ses yeux imbibés de larmes il me souriait. Un sourire triste mais plein d'amour.

Il continua : « tu sais tout ce que l'on a traversé n'a fait que renforcer mon amour pour toi. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. Enfin je veux dire le fait que je puisse encore plus t'aimer et pourtant. Bella il faut qu'on ai une discussion… »

Oula je ne sentais pas cette fameuse discussion je n'avais pas envie d'éconduire encore une fois Jacob sur ses projets de mariage. J'avais frôlé la mort et je me souvenais du regret que j'avais eu à ce moment là ne n'avoir pas pu concrétiser mes projets avec lui. Mais ce qui me retenait de lui dire oui et qu'au même moment, j'avais aussi vu des yeux dorés et les deux s'étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre. Dans ses conditions et vue mes délires obsessionnels puériles du moment je ne pouvais pas lui dire oui. Cela n'aurait pas été honnête. De plus je n'étais pas prête après toutes ces épreuves. Ce mariage maintenant aurait eu le goût du désespoir et je ne voulais pas un mariage de désespoir.

Jacob attendait une réponse. Je fermais le frigo derrière et me blottis contre lui .

« Tu es mon amour. Et tu sais que je t'aime mais pas maintenant stp Jake. Je t'en prie. Je ne me sens pas .. pas maintenant. »

Il était blessé, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux .

Avant de repartir dans le salon il me dit :

« Tu as changé Bella. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose que les circonstances . Je le sens »

Et il me laissa seule dans la cuisine.

Il m'adressa à peine la parole pendant le repas.

Il partit se coucher tôt ce soir là et moi je m'afférais sur mon ordinateur pour ma conférence du lendemain.

Je fis le bilan de ma journée et m'autorisais toutes les pensées que j'avais mise de coté depuis le matin même. Cette Alice était tout simplement hallucinante. Il fallait que je lui parle demain pour avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. Après tout j'étais son professeur c'était la moindre des choses qu'il me rende des comptes sur ses absences même si cela passait par sa sœur. Cela n'était pas du tout intéressé de ma part c'était mon rôle. J'essayais de me convaincre de ma mauvaise foi mais cela ne marchait pas .

Je voulais des nouvelles d'Edward parce qu'il me manquait d'une certaine manière même si je le connaissais à peine, parce que le premier rang était bien trop vide sans lui, parce qu'il me devait des explications sur sa psychopathe blonde qui avait voulu me tuer. J'aurai l'air d'une folle mais ce ne serait pas grave. Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Je m'endormis tard cette nuit là.

Et je sombrais pour retrouver Edward. Il n'avait pas mentit quand il avait parlé de me retrouver dans mes rêves. Cette fois j'étais dans la forêt de Forks. Tout était tellement vert là encore. Je l'appelais mais il ne répondait pas .

D'un coup je débouchais dans une clairière superbe, remplie de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et le soleil apparut au moment où je vis Edward appuyé sur un tronc d'arbre en bordure de la clairière. Il me souriait et je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

Qu'importe que je sois folle. Cela ne comptait pas dans ses moments là. Et puis mes rêves m'appartenaient après tout . je pourrais vivre toute ma vie deux vies distinctes tant qu'Edward viendrait combler mes rêves la nuit.

« Tu es venu ». Sa voix de ténor déclencha des frissons en moi et des papillons dans mon ventre.

Ses mains vinrent prendre mon menton et me leva la tête.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais »

« Moi aussi » je prononçais ses mots comme interdite.

Il s'approcha encore davantage sans lâcher mon visage et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je sentis une main froide sur ma joue. La connexion fut rompue et je me réveillais aussitôt.

Dans le noir, je le vis. Impossible ! Il était sorti de mon rêve ! Il se tenait là de mon coté du lit. J'allumais ma lampe de chevet mais il avait disparu.

Tout cela devenait vraiment inquiétant. Mon état mental se détériorait. Que je rêve était une chose mais que j'ai des hallucinations en était une autre. J'aurai juré qu'il était là à m'observer et que c'était sa main que j'avais senti et qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil.

Aussitôt je replongeais dans le sommeil. Mais cette fois je l'avais perdu. Je foulais la forêt, affolée en l'appelant. Mais il ne vint pas à moi.

Le matin quand je me réveillais. Jacob se tenait au dessus de moi la mâchoire crispée et le visage fermé. M'en voulait il encore pour la veille ?

Je m'étirais et le regardais en souriant encore endormie.

« Bonjour amour » dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait doux.

Il ne dit rien et continuait à me fixer.

Alors je vins à la rencontre de ses lèvres pour lui dire bonjour. Mais quand mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes il n'eut aucune réaction. J'agrippai sa nuque pour le tirer vers moi. Je ne supportais pas qu'il puisse m'en vouloir et je me sentais en plus coupable des péripéties nocturnes avec un autre.

Doucement mais fermement il me repoussa.

Je ronchonnais

« Jake , écoute je suis désolée pour hier mais comprend que beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Laisse moi le temps stp »

Il rit. Un rire ironique. Un rire qui me brisa le cœur et me vexa . Qu'avait il à rire cet abruti ? Il trouvait ça drôle ?!

Je grinçais des dents et me levais comme une furie. Je cherchais dans mon armoire et m'habillais à une vitesse qui moi-même me surpris. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller et me coiffer.

Au moment où je franchis le sol de la maison sans avoir pris mon petit déjeuner. Jake ouvrit la porte.

Je lui jetais un regard peu amène.

Il rit une nouvelle fois et me dis avec légèreté :

« Bonjour à ton Edward de ma part »

Je le fixais comme une abrutie. Son regard n'exprimait que méchanceté.

Le temps que ses paroles s'insinuent en moi et montent à mon cerveau il avait claqué la porte.

Et je restais seule, choquée.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

_Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Et comment Bella va se sortir de ça hein ?_

_Et selon vous comment Jacob a appris pour Edward ?_

_Tant de questions …_

_Non je ne suis pas sadique encore une fois. HIHI_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience :D_

_C'est un tel plaisir de lire vos reviews :D_


	11. Chapitre n11: LA LETTRE

Hello tout le monde

_Me voici de retour de Punta Cana avec un chapitre tout frais. J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Moi je me suis dorée la pilule comme on dit après des partiels assez fatiguant. Et d'ailleurs pendant que j'étais là bas l'idée d'une nouvelle fanfiction a fait irruption dans mon esprit. Je la laisse germer pour le moment et je préfère me consacrer à celle-ci qui s'annonce quand même longue si je décide de suivre le fil conducteur que j'ai imaginé. _

_Je suis désolée mais je m'étais amusée dans ce chapitre a faire des effets de style avec des polices d'écriture mais ça ne prend pas sur . Donc désolée ca rend pas aussi bien ce que je voulais. Certains passages de la lettre sont rayés par le personnage au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écrit mais là aussi ça ne prend pas sur le site et c'est vraiment dommage. Donc je vous ai mis la mention __**(barré) **__à coté des phrases qui sont censées l'être. J'espère que ça gachera pas la lecture pour autant. _

_Un chapitre qui introduit la encore certaines choses de l'histoire. Et qui amène le fameux retour tant attendu. _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires et impressions sur le récit. J'adore ça comme vous le savez bien. _

_De grosses bises à tout le monde ! _

_Séléna _

.

.

.

.

Chapitre 11

**LA LETTRE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cette phrase avait tout emmené avec elle.

Je la passais en boucle dans ma tête.

_« Bonjour à ton Edward de ma part » _

Edward…

.._TON _Edward

Encore et toujours

Ed - ward .

Je rageais intérieurement.

Pourquoi tout cela était il si injuste ?

Tout ça pour … _un mirage_ ? Je soupirais

L'océan, la jungle, la foret et son visage scandaleusement radieux. Son sourire en coin et mon impression de bien être.. Et forcément, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve !

Ok j'étais folle il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais comment expliquer cela à Jake ? !

J'imaginais la scène : « Ecoute Jake pas besoin d'en faire un drame ! Edward n'est qu'un élève de Dix sept ans enfin ça, ça reste à voir car vois tu il n'est peut être pas humain. Et depuis je fantasme sur lui et je le rejoins dans mes songes. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! » Je ris d'un rire hystérique devant l'absurdité de la situation.

Plus sérieusement j'étais vraiment dans la panade.

Mais surtout la question me brulait comment pouvait il avoir deviné ?

La panique m'envahit et mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. Et si le Docteur Cullen avait appris cela de son fils et était allé le raconter à Jake ?

Je m'arrêtais sur le bas coté de la route. LA tête sur le volant froid je me forçais à me calmer et à reprendre une respiration régulière.

Non ce n'était pas possible. Le Médecin n'aurait pas pu le voir pendant la nuit.. A moins qu'il ne l'ai appris par téléphone. Cela devait être ça ! Après tout je devrais m'estimer heureuse si le docteur ne portait pas plainte pour détournement de mineur.

C'est vrai j'avais fauté. Mais comment pouvoir expliquer une telle attirance ? Je doute que quelqu'un, un jour, puisse ressentir une telle attraction. Une telle _Fascination_. Et puis après tout je n'étais pas un prof en fin de carrière. Nous n'avions quoi que 5 à 6 ans de différence étaient ce si important ?

Evidemment que oui.

Oui mais Edward n'était pas comme les autres je le sentais bien, je le savais bien. Ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper et le docteur bien sur. ils avaient quelque chose en plus, quelque chose sur lequel j'étais pour le moment incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Même si cela paraissait encore plus fou je sentais au fond de moi qu'Edward n'avait pas 17 ans. Ses yeux avaient vu trop de choses.

Et puis cet accident. Cette déesse en plein milieu de la route, les cheveux blonds trempés au vent. Tous les événements qui avaient suivi. N'avait on pas employé le mot « humaine » pour me qualifier ? Si j'étais humaine ou si je l'étais restée malgré je ne sais quoi se pouvait il que les Cullen ne le soient pas ? Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas qu'étaient-ils ?

En attendant j'étais seule avec ma souffrance, et mes interrogations. Si je racontais tout à Jake me pardonnerait il ? Ne partirait il pas en courant en écoutant les divagations de sa fiancée devenue folle ? Mais surtout si il m'acceptait de nouveau auprès de lui arriverais je, moi, à faire une croix sur ma vie nocturne en compagnie d'Edward ? Car après tout les rêves ne se contrôlent pas ..

C'était tellement injuste. Payer pour ce que j'avais fait dans la salle de classe était une chose mais pourtant cela paraissait tellement loin avec les épreuves que j'avais traversées depuis. Puis Edward était parti, il ne reviendrait jamais. Tout ca était bel et bien mort et enterré. Il ne me restait plus que mes rêves désormais.

Une larme tomba sur le volant mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle coulait : pour Jake, pour Edward, pour les deux ou tout simplement pour moi-même ..

Je repris la route. Comme d'habitude à Forks il n'y a avait que très peu de luminosité et bien trop de vert. Si je n'avais pas eu Jake et Charlie ici j'aurai fui depuis longtemps et ne serait jamais retournée dans ce trou maudit.

Il était encore bien tôt pour me rendre au lycée et mon estomac gargouilla comme pour me rappeler que je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger, ce matin là, trop occupée à fuir.

Je décidais de m'arrêter au Sun Cafe pour prendre mon petit déjeuner au calme. Je souriais. J'avais toujours apprécié l'ironie de Lauren, une camarade de lycée, qui avait racheté le vieux bar du coin pour en faire un café près du lycée. Forks étant l'une des villes les plus pluvieuses des Etats Unis elle l'avait appelé le Sun comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort de cette ville quant à la météo.

Le café ne se trouvait qu'à cinq minutes du lycée en voiture ce qui expliquait son succès le midi et après les cours où les étudiants se réunissaient. Cependant le matin l'endroit était assez calme.

J'ouvris la porte. Je n'étais venue qu'une seule fois, deux ans auparavant, pour l'inauguration et j'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit détonait avec la ville. Des banquettes rouges à l'américaine, des étoiles à strass en décoration et des portraits de Marylin, James Dean et autres … L'endroit était désert. Au bar, je vis Lauren entrain de nettoyer son comptoir.

Quand la cloche tilta, signe que la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte elle me regarda.

Elle avait tellement changé : sa belle chevelure blonde descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos mais elle n'avait pas le même air qu'avant. Elle avait l'air si triste depuis que son fiancé s'était tué dans un accident de voiture.

Avant Lauren et moi n'avions jamais été amis. Pas que j'avais quelque chose contre elle ni l'inverse simplement qu'elle faisait partie des personnes en vue du lycée et pas moi. Elle avait été reine de la promo et chef des pompom girls de l'attrayant lycée de Forks, quant à moi j'étais l'opposé. Je m'étais toujours méfiée d'elle et de son hypocrisie hautaine.

Puis elle avait été acceptée dans une faculté assez prestigieuse où elle avait rencontré un joueur de football américain, la star de l'équipe, et elle s'était fiancée. La suite fut tragique et elle rentra à Forks où elle acheta ce café.

Quand elle me vit, elle me sourit l'air étonné :

« Et Bella ! Quel plaisir ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite de notre toute nouvelle prof de littérature ? »

J'entrais et me dirigea vers elle :

« Hé Lauren ! J'ai eu envie de prendre le petit déjeuner dehors ce matin et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te voir .. »

Inutile de lui dire que mon fiancé c'était montré difficile ce matin et que j'avais fui.

Elle sourit et tapota de sa main parfaitement manucurée la place en face d'elle au comptoir.

« Assis toi Bella. Un café ? »

« Oui volontiers. » Elle versa le café dans une tasse qu'elle me tendit. L'odeur du café me réconforta un peu et je bus une gorgée.

Lauren me regardait attentivement.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? le lycée ? Jacob ? Charlie et tout ça ? Tu as l'air exténué Bella »

« C'est vrai je le suis ces temps ci tu sais ce que ce qu'est, dis je en essayant de donner le change, les ados et tout ça », j'essayais de mettre de la légèreté dans ma phrase et levait les yeux au ciel. Elle continuait à me fixait comme si elle n'était pas dupe.

Je me sentais obligé de rajouter « Et puis je ne dors pas bien ces temps ci .. »

Lauren se mordilla la lèvre.

« Bella.. Mike m'a raconté pour, elle hésitait, _l'accident _. Et je suis vraiment navrée pour toi. Je n'ai pas osé t'appeler mais tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de parler. Je restais sans voix. En voyant mon air bête elle se pressa de rajouter : Je sais nous n'avons jamais été de grandes amies au lycée j'étais trop égocentrique et j'avoue que je n'ai pas été toujours sympa avec toi Bella mais sache que les gens changent .. Tu peux compter sur moi »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais les larmes aux yeux et me jetais sur elle à travers le comptoir pour l'enlacer maladroitement dans mes bras. Je fis tomber en même temps la tasse de café qui se déversa sur le comptoir et coula sur la tenue de service de Lauren.

Elle recula.

Gênée je me confondis en excuses.

« Ne t'inquiète pas , me répondit elle, j'ai une tenue de rechange. Elle rit. Tu n'as pas changé Bella, toujours aussi maladroite ! Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Peux tu me garder le café deux minutes le temps que j'aille me changer ? »

« Oh oui bien sur, file . Elle allait disparaitre dans l'arrière boutique quand je la héla : au fait Lauren ! »

Sa tête dépassa de l'ouverture : « Quoi ? »

« Merci beaucoup. Ca me touche énormément ! »

« De rien Bella. » Et elle disparut.

En attendant qu'elle se change, je nettoyais le comptoir et le sol où le café avait coulé. Je secouais la tête : Lauren avait raison ma maladresse ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps et elle ne s'arrangerait surement jamais .

La cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna.

Je me relevais d'un coup et faillit me cogner la tête sur le comptoir mais l'évitais de justesse. Je regardais la personne qui était entrée et rester sans voix.

Un inconnu se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses iris sombres me fixaient d'un air curieux. Je détournais le regard : le sien était bien trop dérangeant.

« Bonjour » me dit il d'une voix grave mais très belle.

« Bonjour » lui répondis je .

Il s'approcha et je le regardais. Il continuait à me fixer sans ciller. Il était d'une pâleur de craie, très grand et très bien bâti. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux Cullen en le regardant et pourtant lui et eux étaient très différents. Il me fit penser à un lion, fier et dangereux. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux mi longs étaient bouclés, et son visage était carré mais malgré tout ses traits restaient fins. L'étranger était très beau mais je ressentais une sorte de malaise à sa proximité. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer.

Je me ressaisis

« Puis je vous aider ? »lui demandais je pour donner le change

« J'aimerai prendre un petit déjeuner si cela est possible ? ». Il avait un léger accent dans sa voix qui me fit penser à la France mais gommé par bien des années à parler notre langue.

« Installez vous la serveuse arrive »

Il sourit et m'éblouit un instant « Merci … Il continuait de me fixer. Ah donc vous ne travaillez pas ici !»

Je fixais ses yeux noirs dans lesquels recélait une lueur étrange : de la convoitise ?

« Non, je suis juste une.. Amie de la patronne »

A ce moment là Lauren réapparut :

« Merci Bella… elle vit l'étranger, bloqua quelques secondes et s'arma de son plus joli sourire commercial. Bonjour, que desirez vous prendre ? »

L'étranger la regarder à peine et ne faisait toujours que me fixer. Sans la regarder il lui répondit :

« Un café s'il vous plait » et il alla s'assoir à une table au fond de la salle.

Je pris mes affaires et embrassa Lauren.

« Merci Lauren, je te laisse avec ton client. Combien je te dois ? »

« Rien Bella. C'est pour moi . Fais moi plaisir reviens demain prendre un café avant le début des cours ok ? » Je crus voir la tête de l'étranger pivotait à ses mots.

Je trébuchai presque en regagnant la porte du café et j'entendis Lauren étouffait un petit rire. Quand je me retournais l'air gêné elle me salua de la main avec un sourire sincère et amusé.

Lauren avait tellement changé. Elle était devenue tellement gentille que j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était la même personne que j'avais connu au lycée. Se pouvait il qu'une garce puisse se changer en ange ?

« Merci beaucoup et à demain »  
Et je quittais le café .

Quand je sortais il pleuviotait. Je me pressais pour rentrer dans ma voiture. Un klaxon retentit. Quand je regardais la route je vis une volvo argentée avec quatre occupants dedans. Alice, se tenait sur la banquette arrière et m'adressait un bonjour de la main et un grand sourire. Quant à la blonde à coté d'elle son regard de glace me poignarda et j'en restais prisonnière. LA voiture fila en direction du lycée et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'aurai juré voir Alice donné un coup de coude à la blonde plantureuse.

Dans un soupir j'engageais la première et partis pour le lycée. En arrivant sur le parking je fus accueillie par Alex Newton , le frère de mon ami Mike. Celui-ci lui ressemblait beaucoup : le même visage de poupon du Mike d'autrefois, la même blondeur et la même fausse confiance en lui. Alex bondit le torse l'air fier comme un pan qui va faire la roue ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je remarquais un peu en rentrée son groupe d'ami qui le regardait plein d'espoir et d'admiration et je reconnus dans le tas Jennifer Johnson. Elle était belle mais son air hautain lui enlevait tout son charme, et comme à son habitude elle était scandaleusement habillée : mini jupe et top jusqu'au nombril sur un blouson ouvert lui arrivant à la taille. Elle n'avait pas froid comme ça ?! Je grognais intérieurement et me rappela le moment où Edward lui avait parlé. La force de ma jalousie face à se souvenir me pris au dépourvu. Tout cela était tellement insensé. Puis je me rappelais qu'Edward n'étais plus là et mon cœur se brisa un peu plus.

Alex vint à ma rencontre et me héla :

« Salut Bella ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel : « Alex s'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça au lycée ! Je suis ton prof ne l'oublie pas »

Il soupira : « Désolé mais c'est ridicule on se connait quant même …

Je le fixais un sourire en coin. Il fut déstabilisais

… un peu, enfin je veux dire. » se pressa t'il de rajouter devant mon expression. J'avais vu Alex quelques fois qui fut assez brèves mais je l'avais vu passer par toutes les phases ingrates de la préadolescence.

Je jetais un regard derrière lui et vu son petit groupe curieux de ce qu'on pouvait bien se dire. Cela était si enfantin. Je souris.

« Allez Alex retourne voir tes amis » je lui posais la main sur l'épaule. « Tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me demander ? »

« Heu… Je le vis hésiter. La dissertation sur Antigone est à rendre pour quand ? »

« A rendre dans mon casier demain. Alex , lui dis je d'un ton maternaliste, tu aurais déjà du t'y mettre »

Il hésita encore, d'un air moins sur de lui : « c'est que j'avais pensé que tu pourrais m'aider, dit il l'air d'un chien battu ».

Je me redressais et pris une voix autoritaire : « Alex Newton tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire ta dissertation ?! Allez file . »

Il baissa les yeux .

« ok. Merci Bell.. Je lui fis les gros yeux.. Melle Swan »

Et il partit . Son groupe se moquait de lui et par élan de compassion je lui lançais :

« Alex ? »

Il se retourna les yeux plein d'espoir : « Oui ? »

« Tu passeras le bonjour à ton frère de ma part. » lui dis je assez fort pour que ses amis entendent. Il me sourit l'air soulagé. Ses amis le regardaient avec de grands yeux surpris.

Tout d'un coup je sentis le poids d'un regard sur moi. Inquiète, je me retournais. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je devenais parano mais j'étais persuadée que quelqu'un m'épiait.

Je me dirigeais vers le deuxième bâtiment pour aller dans ma salle pour la conférence. Au passage je saluais quelques collègues et des élèves.

Quand je rentrais dans la salle il y avait quelques élèves comme d'habitude et à mon bureau une certaine Alice m'attendait, impatience et sautillante. Elle me sourit en me voyant. Cette fille aurait pu être originaire des contes pour enfants. Je l'aurai bien vue dans un rôle de lutin ou de fée. Son enthousiasme était tellement contagieux que j'en oubliais presque les soucis dans lesquels je me trouvais jusqu'au cou ses derniers temps.

Je vins vers elle et la salua.

Elle me sauta littéralement dessus en m'embrassant la joue. Son naturel et son geste me prirent au dépourvu et je reculais les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Elle rit en voyant ma tête.

« T'inquiètes pas Bella, je vais pas te manger bien que tu sentes très bon. » Elle rit plus fort comme si c'était une blague qu'elle se faisait à elle-même. Son rire sonnait comme de doux carillons.

Je décidais de ne pas relever qu'elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Tout tournait à l'inverse décidemment.

Elle continua : « Je vais t'aider pour ton ordinateur »Elle prit ma mallette et m'installa mon ordinateur et fit les branchements.

Quand elle eut fini je la remerciais chaleureusement. L a cloche sonna et au moment où elle alla s'asseoir près de Jasper qui me salua d'un signe de tête, elle se retourna et me dit :

« Au fait oui je sais on se voit à la fin des cours tu as des questions à me poser »

« Hum oui » répondis je stupéfaite. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'y penser qu'elle l'avait deviné. A croire que cette force de la nature était décidemment extralucide .

Le cours passa bien trop lentement à mon gout . De plus j'étais tellement perturbée par ma future discussion avec Alice que dans la matinée je manquais de m'étaler de tout mon long devant tous mes étudiants une dizaine de fois et que je ne faisais que buter sur les mots. Mais a chaque fois je regardais Alice et Jasper et je me sentais étrangement apaiser par leur présence. Surement le fait qu'il émanait de Jasper un je ne sais quoi d'indulgence et de gentillesse et qu'Alice, elle, ne faisait que me sourire pour m'encourager. Ces gens étaient un mystère.

.

.

**POV EDWARD **

Les gens allaient finir par me rendre fou. Les humains et leurs pensées simplistes, égocentriques et vides. Mon espèce qui ne pensait qu'à se nourrir et aux plaisirs de la chair. Et les miens qui me harcelaient par leurs pensées pour que j'appelle Tanya. L'indifférence de Rosalie était devenue un véritable soulagement désormais.

La seule exception pour laquelle j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lire en elle était bien sur Bella. Bella cet ange sur terre. Ma Bella que j'avais enfin revu cette nuit. A ce moment là mon cœur mort c'était de nouveau rempli et j'avais cru le sentir rebattre dans ma poitrine. Elle était étendue dans son lit tellement paisible. Elle souriait et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

Quand j'étais entré dans sa chambre je m'attendais à la douleur insupportable de son emprise sur moi mais finalement même si son odeur était succulente et son gôut indescriptible ce ne fut pas aussi violent que prévu. Peut être que le fait de l'avoir mordu une fois et d'avoir failli la tuer avait repu un petit peu le monstre au fond de mon être. Puis cette odeur effroyable dans la pièce. Son fiancé dormait à coté d'elle. Tous les deux étaient à l'opposé du lit et de l'un de l'autre et lui gigotait dans son sommeil. Il dégageait une odeur qui me brula le nez et me priva de mon odorat un temps. Il irradiait une chaleur de feu. Apparemment Carlisle ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait dit que son fiancé était le digne fils d'un quileute. Il en avait toutes les caractéristiques.

J'aurai du ressentir de la douleur ou de la jalousie mais les voir tous deux à l'opposé du lit à maintenir sciemment une distance me fit mal pour Bella. A cause de moi elle avait perdu un enfant. En me remémorant tout ça je ne pus m'empécher de la toucher pour me rendre compte de sa realité. Je ne l'avais pas tué elle était bel et bien là s'agitant dans son sommeil. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle m'avait vu. Et le temps qu'elle allume la lumière je m'étais enfui. Trop lache pour la quitter de cette manière j'étais resté aux environs de la maison pour l'entendre divaguer encore un peu plus. Et au moment où j'allais partir j'entendis le plus son au monde sortir de sa jolie bouche : « Edward » .

En commençant à courir léger et victorieux j'entendis un grognement et des jurons étouffés venant de sa chambre. Et j'eus une vague de compassion pour Bella lors de son réveil le lendemain.

Quand je rentrais ce matin là toutes les pensées de la maison étaient tournées vers Tanya. Je me mis au piano et commença à composer une nouvelle chanson au son de la respiration de Bella pendant son sommeil.

Au moment où mes frères et sœurs se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour aller au lycée. Alice s'arrêta devant moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Quoi ? » lui dis je abruptement.

Elle avait cet air calculateur qui me faisait toujours autant angoisser même après tout ce temps. Quand Alice avait cet air là les choses se passeraient comme elle le voudrait.

Comme si cela lui était indifférent et tout en se regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés elle me dit :

« Oh rien cher frère je voulais juste te dire que demain y a une dissertation à rendre pour les élèves de Melle Swan sur Antigone… Elle laissa en suspens et tout en feignant encore plus l'indifférence elle rajouta : Oh et puis les littéraires et les scientifiques sont réunis pour une conférence sur l'histoire de la littérature demain … » .

Et elle partit tout en n'oubliant pas de me rappeler en pensée de rappeler Tanya ou Eleazar.

Alice avait raison un jour ou l'autre je devrais des explications à Bella et pis que ça je ne pouvais me passer d'elle et je voulais revenir dans son cours dans lequel j'avais fait une apparition éclair. Donner une excuse au lycée de Forks ne serait pas difficile le problème était plutôt comment Bella allait prendre mon retour.

Je pris ma plus belle plume et me mis à faire ma dissertation. Facile et amusant.

Puis je pris une feuille à part et écris:

.

.

.

_Bella, je suis tellement désolé__**… (barré)**_

_Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? __**(barré) **_

_Mademoiselle Swan,,_

_Ayant eu des problèmes personnels importants je vous prie _

_d'excuser ma longue absence __**(barré)**_

_Je ne pouvais plus continuer sans toi (barré)_

_La vie n'est jamais un long fleuve tranquille (barré)_

_Parfois il est dur de trouver les mots pour expliquer les maux._

_Il faut bien que la vie reprenne sur la mort(barré)_

_J'ai du partir pour des problèmes personnels._

_Je suis de retour._

_Edward_

xx

.

.

.

.

Toute cette encre et ces pages gâchées pour _**ça**_ ! J'étais décidemment minable en amour.

Un siècle à lire, à écrire et à composer assez brillamment je dois dire pour ne pas réussir à trouver les mots dans une lettre à la seule femme que je désire sur cette terre.

Demain je reverrais Bella autre qu'endormie. Un boom sonore retentit dans ma poitrine à ma grande stupéfaction. Et je ressentis un léger fourmillement au bout de mes doigts.

Je pris mon téléphone portable et écrivis à Alice :

**MIDI. DANS LA VOITURE **

.

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'envoyer que je reçus un message texte :

**OK JE TRANSMETTRAI. **

**C'ETAIT PAS TROP TOT !**

Je souris. Sacrée Alice !

**POV BELLA **

La journée avait été particulière longue. Il était quatre heures et la salle peu à peu se vidait. J'avais espéré parler à Alice avant le déjeuner mais elle avait filé et je ne l'avais revu qu'au moment où le cours avait recommencé. Elle avait un air d'une telle impatience qu'elle en sautait presque sur son siège, à coté Jasper était semblait il de marbre (comme toujours d'ailleurs). Je rangeais mes affaires.

« Journée épuisante tu ne trouves pas ? » . Sa voix était plus aigue que d'ordinaire et quand je le regardais son sourire se fendit encore plus sur son visage (comme si cela était encore possible). Cette fille était impressionnante !

Je secouais la tête et sourit. Son énergie et son enthousiasme à toute épreuve me faisait du bien. J'étais presque habitué à l'entendre me tutoyer tellement elle était naturelle et aussi parce que j'avais l'impression de parler d'égale à égale avec elle pas comme d'une prof à son élève.

« Oh que oui ! interminable dirais je plutôt »

Après tout pourquoi ne pas me laisser aller au naturel pour une fois ? Et de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas au courant ou n'allait pas tarder à l'être après que son père aille faire un scandale que je me sois amouracher de son fils et l'ai embrassé ? A cette pensée le rouge me monta aux joues comme une enfant pris sur le vif entrain de faire une bêtise.

Elle m'observa un instant, s'arrêta sur mes rougeurs et se mit un rire. C'était un si beau son que ça m'emplit un peu le cœur. Je m'aperçus tout un coup que Jasper n'étais pas là et que nous étions seules dans l'immense amphithéâtre.

« Jasper est partit ? » lui demandais je plus pour détourner l'attention que par franche curiosité.

« Oui… Mais là n'est pas la question. Ecoute Bella je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions et que la situation est pour le moins (elle hésita) singulière. Je te propose quelque chose si tu veux je répondrais à tes questions (son regard se voila un bref instant) mais avant tout j'ai quelque chose à te remettre. »

Elle me tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle mon nom était écrit d'une manière raffinée. Je restais sous le choc : se pouvait-il ? Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être Edward ? Edward …. A ce nom mon cœur se serra. Je lui arrachai l'enveloppe des mains et quand je réalisais elle rit encore un peu plus.

Plus rien ne comptait plus à ce moment là. Elle me regarda et gesticula dans tous les sens :

« Super ! On se voit demain Bella et promis on parlera de tout ça .. un autre jour ! » Elle me dit un clin d'œil et quitta la salle de sa démarche dansante.

Me laissant seule moi et mon enveloppe que je serrais dans mes mains comme une noyée qui s'accroche à sa bouée de sauvetage, je réalisais qu'elle était partie avec les réponses à mes questions. Mais rien n'importait plus à ce moment précis que l'enveloppe que je tenais dans mes mains. Je sortis quasiment en courant de la salle et me précipita rejoindre ma voiture sur le parking du lycée.

Un fois au volant je déchirais l'enveloppe qui était bien pleine. Déception et stupeur quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de la dissertation pour Antigone qui était à rendre pour le lendemain. Rageusement je jetais la fameuse dissertation sur le siège passager. Un papier à lettre s'échappa de cette dernière et tomba sur le sol de la voiture. Je me jetais pour la prendre dans mes mains et dévora le texte. Puis le relu encore et encore.

Une angoisse et en même temps une sorte de soulagement s'entremêlèrent en moi.

En plus gros en fin de lettre était inscrit :

Je suis de retour.

Je laissais tomber le papier de mes mains, abasourdie.

**FIN CHAPITRE **


	12. Chapitre n12: ENFIN !

_Salut à tous _

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu.. Bella et Edward dans la même salle héhé !_

_Il était temps que ces deux là se retrouvent vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions _

_Bises à tous ! _

.

.

.

Chapitre 12

**ENFIN … **

.

.

.

Je n'avais beaucoup dormi cette nuit là. Tout d'abord Jake n'était pas rentré et Billy, son père, m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'avais été vraiment meurtrie au fond de moi que Jake fasse intervenir Billy dans cette histoire. On n'avait plus 16 ans bon sang ! Sur le coup des nerfs je lui avais presque raccroché au nez. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende les sanglots dans ma voix.

De plus si le docteur Cullen avait appelé Jacob pour lui dire, Billy devait être au courant aussi. J' essayai de me calmer en pensant à cette hypothèse. JE ne voyais pas comment d'une autre manière Jacob aurait pu citer le nom de Edward de cette manière.

Si un tel scandale avait éclaté mon père serait le premier au courant. Pour en avoir le cœur net j'avais décidé d'appeler Charlie. Mon père avait l'air tout à fait normal. Bien sur il était au courant qu'il y avait un froid entre Jacob et moi mais il n'en savait pas les raisons. Après tout le docteur Cullen n'avait peut être pas prévenu Jake, ou Jake l'avait tu tout simplement. Mon père m'avait du coup invité à manger chez lui et chez sa femme et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pouvais pas rester seule avec l'angoisse pour Jacob et l'angoisse du retour d'Edward.

Quand j'étais rentrée je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil et cela malgré le cachet contre le rhume que je m'étais autorisée à prendre pour m'aider à dormir. Mais rien n'y avait fait j'avais tourné en rond.

Le matin j'étais donc prête très tôt et ne supportant pas la maison vide et mon angoisse grandissante je me rendis au Sun voire Lauren comme promis la veille.

Quand j'entrais Lauren était en pleine discussion avec une rare cliente matinale. Quand elle me vit son visage se fit éblouissant. Elle était contente que je sois venue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. On ne pouvait faire que ça devant la beauté qu'était Lauren. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle n'avait pas mis sa tenue de travail habituel : juste un short et une chemise.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bella , désolée de te dire ça mais tu as une mine affreuse ! »

Je ne sais pourquoi mais à ses mots les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

L'air horrifiée Lauren se confondit en excuses :

« Oh Bella je suis tellement désolée je ne voulais pas te vexer. Que je peux être bête parfois. »

J'essayais de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute mais les sanglots étouffaient mes mots.

La cliente mal à l'aise, déposa de la monnaie sur la table, et partie.

Je réussis a reprendre mon souffle quand Lauren m'assit à une table près du comptoir.

« Ce n'est pas toi .. c'est juste que je craque. J'essuyai les larmes de mes yeux. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle et tout va de travers »

Je n'étais pas du genre à me confier mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'une épaule compatissante sur laquelle me reposer pour une fois. Je ne pouvais plus tout garder pour moi.

Lauren affichait l'air compatissant dont j'avais besoin et m'écoutait.

« Ca ne va pas avec Jacob hein ? »

Honteuse, je baissais la tête.

« J'ai fais une .. bêtise. Une grosse bêtise… »

Le rouge me monta aux joues. J'étais gênée tout à coup d'en avoir trop dit à ce point. Lauren restait Lauren malgré tout et la rumeur allait se propager comme une trainée de poudre.

« C'est donc ça, dit elle comme si tout était devenu clair désormais.. »

« Ecoute Bella tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile. On se sort comme on peut de ses situations. Et puis quoi tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ce n'est pas la mer à boire non plus !

Je sursautais et repensait à mes paroles et à la « grosse bêtise » et à l'interprétation logique qui en découlait.

Affolée je tenta de rectifier :

« Non Lauren ! Ce n'est pas ça tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas couché avec ! On s'est juste embrassé »

Elle me regardait comme une demeurée et se mit à rire :

« C'était juste un baiser ? Je secouais la tête par l'affirmative. Elle se mit à éclater de rire. Je la regardais comme hébétée. Bella ! Un baiser ! Ce n'est rien et tu en fais un drame. Après tout ce temps que tu es avec Jacob embrasser une fois quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas bien grave. Tu l'aimes ? demanda elle .

La première pensée qui me traversa fut OUI. Mais je ne savais pas si ma réponse était pour Edward ou Jacob. Et je ne savais pas non plus sa question sur lequel portait-elle ?

« Qui ? »

Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Lauren.

« Je parlais de Jacob bien sur mais si tu me poses la question ça veut dire que tu craques pour l'autre… et bien Bella on peut dire que les choses changent. »

« Ne te méprends pas j'aime Jacob, toujours… »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais l'aimes tu d'amour ou comme un frère ? Comme quelqu'un avec qui tu as grandis ? »

Sa question me cloua sur place. Je ne savais tout simplement pas pensé à ça et envisagé cela de cette manière auparavant .

Lauren vit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Ainsi elle me donna des nouvelles d'anciens camarades de classe pendant qu'elle me servait un café. Je m'empressais de le boire et me brula les lèvres avec ma tasse.

« Allez viens avec moi Bella je vais te maquiller un peu.. »

Ahurie je la regardais.

« Tu as pleuré et tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ça ne fait pas très sérieux de te ramener devant tes élèves avec une tête de déterrée. Je vais m'occuper de toi personnellement. »

Je me laissais guider lorsqu'elle m'emmena à l'arrière du café.

Plus rapide que l'éclair elle s'activa sur mon visage avec des produits divers et variés dont je n'aurai jamais soupçonné l'existence. Puis elle me peigna mes cheveux et rattacha mes longues mèches de devant sur l'arrière de ma chevelure.

Elle m'inspecta avant de prononcer le mot : « parfaite ».

Elle regarda sa montre : « Bella tu as encore tout juste le temps pour un dernier café ! ». Nous regagnâmes la salle principale

Je m'arrêtais net. L'inconnu d'hier était là attendant patiemment devant moi.

Ni Lauren ni moi n'avions entendu la sonnette. Il me fixait et sentis un froid glacial s'emparait de moi. Je restais prisonnière de ses yeux couleur onyx.

Son regard était hypnotisant et paralysant on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'explorait au fond de mon être et j'étais incapable de baisser ou de fermer les yeux. Il eut un air de déception à peine perceptible et de frustration mais il se ressaisit attends ; Au moment où son regard me lâcha je me sentis tout de suite mieux et pus de nouveau recommencer à bouger et à penser correctement.

Une voix me parvint de loin :

« Désolées nous ne vous avions pas entendu. Un café comme hier ? ».

Je repris pied et me rappela où je me trouvais et que j'étais avec Lauren.

Puis je me rappelai aussi que dans moins de vingt minutes Edward serait en classe avec moi.

Le tract s'empara de moi tout à coup et j'aurai dés lors préféré mille fois me retrouver prisonnière de l'étranger que de devoir aller affronter cette salle comble de quasiment tous les élèves de première du lycée et d'Edward. La panique prit encore un peu plus le dessus et mon pouls accéléra l'étranger se retourna vers moi comme en réponse à cet émoi soudain.

Lauren s'activait à lui préparer son café et m'en tendis également un. L'étranger était assis à coté de moi au comptoir. Sa présence me rendait mal à l'aise mais avec quelque chose d'excitant aussi.

Je lui jetais un regard : il était magnifique. Je ne sais pourquoi mais l'image du dieu romain Arès (*NB : dieu de la guerre) me vint en mémoire. Il était tout aussi beau, vénéneux et fier. Cette fois ci sa belle chevelure noire était attaché ce qui m'était encore plus en avant ces traits si fins. Il me regarda et me sourit.

« Alors comme ça vous venez rendre visite à votre amie tous les matins ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton mondain.

« Il se pourrait que ce soit désormais le cas « dis je en souriant et en adressant un clin d'œil à Lauren qui parut ravie.

« Si je puis me permettre vous êtes vraiment en beauté aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier ». Je me rappelais que j'étais passé dans les mains expertes de Lauren qui sautilla presque littéralement de joie.

Je rougis et le remerciais timidement.

« Puis je me permettre de vous demander votre prénom ? » Son accent français était parfois plus prononcé selon certaines phrases. Il parlait comme un gentleman, comme un homme d'une autre époque.

« Je m'appelle Isabella. »

« Enchanté je suis Adam ». Etrangement je me serais plus attendue à un prénom comme Philippe ou Guillaume mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Moi de même. » Je regardais la montre au dessus du comptoir et me leva en trombe :

« Désolée je suis en retard ! Je dois y aller. »

Et je filais après avoir envoyer un baiser à Lauren et en la remerciant.

Quand je claquais la porte du restaurant il me semblait que Lauren disait à l'inconnu « Professeur au lycée.. »

Quand j'arrivais au lycée tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Dans le rétroviseur je me contemplais et vis l'œuvre de Lauren. C'était parfait ! On aurait dit que j'avais passé les quinze derniers jours à dormir 12h par jour et je paraissais moins pale qu'à l'ordinaire.

De loin je vis la volvo des Cullen et mon cœur se serra un peu plus. Je me forçais à respirer pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD **

Alice sautillait partout depuis hier. Ca en était vraiment fatiguant. Ce qui l'était encore plus était d'assister aux pensées de ma sœur et aux fantasmes qu'elle projetait dans son esprit : Moi et Bella..Encore et toujours.

_¤ Tu verras.. Je ne me trompe jamais Edward et tu le sais. Tu peux toujours essayer de faire encore semblant de lutter. Tu as déjà perdu et tu le sais ¤ _

Ce genre de pensées ainsi que celles salaces de mon frère Emmett. Ils ne faisaient rien décidemment pour faciliter mon retour…

La nouvelle de mon retour avait au moins servie à éloigner les pensées de ma famille de Tanya. Pour la première fois on ne m'avait pas demandé de l'appeler.

J'avais pris le volant de la volvo et Emmett râlait :

« Au moins quand tu n'étais pas là je conduisais.. »

Je le regardais à travers le rétroviseur central de la voiture et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Jasper ayant insisté pour être à coté de moi dans la voiture, la carrure d'Emmett était tellement imposante qu'Alice et Rosalie, pourtant menues, étaient écrasés l'une contre l'autre et que la tête d'Emmett touchait le haut de la voiture. Il se tordait le cou dans tous les sens pour éviter de percer le toit avec sa tête. Il étouffa encore des jurons.

Au moment où je dépassais le panneau du lycée je soupirais. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Jasper posa sa main sur la mienne, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui, et m'envoya des ondes qui me calmèrent aussitôt.

« Merci, lui chuchotais-je »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Emmett réagit :

« Comme ça le frérot a la frousse.. D'une Humaine en plus … Tu sais je peux régler le problème dit- il d'un air hilare»

Voyant que moi en revanche je n'étais pas hilare et que je le fusillais du regard dans le rétroviseur en grondant, il s'excusa et dit :

« Quelle susceptibilité ! Edward n'a jamais été marrant mais là quand même ! »

Alice rit : « Oui je sais … »

Puis nous sortîmes tous de la voiture. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et un flot de pensées vint me percutaient de tout coté.

Mon nom revenait beaucoup dans l'esprit des lycéens. Mon retour était la nouvelle sensationnelle du jour !

« Edwarrrrrdddd !dit une voix aigue »

Je me retournais. Rien n'échappait décidemment à Jennifer et surtout pas moi.

Apparemment elle était heureuse de me voir, ses pensées vinrent m'envahir. Dieu que celles-ci étaient sottes et tellement obscènes !

« Tu es rentré ! »me dit-elle 'une voix faussement travaillé pour paraitre sexy

Et perspicace en plus comme fille !

« Comme tu peux le constater oui … ».

Elle semblait surprise de ma froideur Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire semblant d'être sympa. J'avais trop d'autres choses en tête et en particulier une personne à revoir…

Mal à l'aise elle m'adressa un au revoir de la main : « A tout à l'heure alors »

Puis elle s'éloigna en roulant des hanches. Tous les garçons étaient scotchés et béat en la regardant. Moi je la trouvais juste fade et vulgaire. Il fut un temps où les filles n'avaient pas besoin de mettre des jupes qui tenaient d'avantage de ceinture pour se sentir « sexy ». Les temps changeaient..

Rose et Emmett s'en allèrent à leurs cours. Alice m'attrapa par le bras et sautilla dans tous les sens.

« C'est partie ! » me dit elle .

Rien n'ébranlait jamais ma sœur c'était incroyable. Pis, elle était ravie. Pour moi apparemment et puis parce qu'elle aimait Bella, déjà et sans vraiment la connaitre. Mais elle avait vue qu'elle serait sa meilleure amie et cela avait suffit : elle aimait déjà Bella et rêvait que son frère soit avec elle. Elle rêvait également de l'emmener faire du shopping, des tonnes de shopping.

Je ris. Lire les pensées de ma sœur était souvent drôle.

Nous avancions dans les couloirs. Et nous entrâmes dans l'espèce de grande salle qui servait d'amphithéâtre au lycée. On s'assit tous les trois dans les rangées du milieu de la salle et sur le coté.  
Je vis Alice se diriger vers le bureau et attendre Bella.

« Alice aide tous les matins Bella à brancher son ordinateur » m'est alors informé Jasper.

Apparemment Bella malgré son jeune âge n'était pas une fan d'informatique. Cela dit en y réfléchissant bien c'était évident. Bella aimait tellement les livres : son métier tout d'abord comme preuve et surtout quand je m'étais rendu chez elle la collection de livres qu'elle a m'avait impressionné. En particulier dans sa chambre de jeune fille. Chaque livre était corné comme si Bella les avait lu et relu encore et encore, inlassablement.

Tout a coup l'odeur vint à moi moins frappante cependant. Cela était surement du à la distance. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner ELLE était là et descendait l'escalier. Je fermais les yeux de bonheur et inspirait cette délicieuse odeur. Et dire que j'avais failli m'en priver.

Bella passa, raide et tendue. Elle vit Alice et un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Alice écrasa sa bouche sur sa joue et tout le monde dans la salle n'en revenait pas.

Je secouais la tête exaspérée. Alice ne savait vraiment pas se tenir.

Comme pour me répondre Jasper eut un petit rire.

Bella n'eut pas l'air étonné, elle devait être désormais habituée aux fantaisies d'Alice.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? « lui demanda-t-elle

J'étouffais un grondement sourd et Jasper posa sa main sur mon genou pour me calmer.

« Tu sais comment est Alice , me dit il un sourire d'excuse au coin des lèvres, on ne peut pas la changer … »

Mais c'était quand même sacrément agaçant. Elle nous compromettait de cette manière. Cela dit j'étais mal placé pour faire des reproches à Alice alors que moi j'avais cédé à ma vrai nature avec Bella et avait manqué de la tuer. Le remord m'envahit mais Jasper la chassa. Mais l'émotion était si forte qu'il n'y parvint pas totalement cependant.

« Très bien, merci Alice, et toi ? » lui répondit elle

« Oh comment cela pourrait ne pas aller hein ! » lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je vis Bella hésiter, puis finalement ne dit rien.

Quand Alice eut fini elle la remercia et ma sœur regagna sa place à coté de moi.

Pas une fois pour le moment Bella n'avait jeté un regard vers moi ou vers Jasper mais son cœur battait sacrément fort. De là où j'étais je l'entendais comme si elle était à coté de moi. Ce son était le plus beau au monde. Je me promis sur le rythme de son cœur battant que plus jamais je ne toucherai un cheveu de Bella.

Puis la cloche sonna et elle se retourna s'adressa à nous. J'eus un choc quand elle se retourna pour s'adresser à son auditorium. Elle était magnifique et était mieux coiffée et maquillée que d'habitude. Ses cheveux en cascade bouclait et son teint était rosé et reposé. Elle était si belle. Et encore, le mot « belle » était une insulte pour la qualifier..

« Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous voir tous ici. Et bienvenue aux littéraires à la conférence ! J'en profite pour rappeler à ces derniers qu'ils n'oublient pas de me rendre leur dissertation »

Puis Bella tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur moi.

Le temps s'arrêta…

1

2

3

4

5

10

…

Nous étions comme prisonniers du regard de l'autre.

Puis Bella baissa le regard et le temps repris sa course effrénée. Et de magnifiques rougeurs vinrent colorer ses joues.

Je soupirais. Alice riait.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV **

Il était là **. Enfin.** Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur l'Angélus au milieu de la salle. Je crus arrêter de respirer. Le soulagement était infini de le savoir là et toute la douleur, la peine, les inquiétudes de ces derniers temps se turent devant l'apollon. Pour la première fois de ma vie je sus que j'étais entière, que ma vie avait désormais tout son sens.

Me rappelant que le monde tournait toujours autour de moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux.

Me détacher de son regard fut douloureux.

Mais je devais continuer mon cour comme si rien n'était.

Son regard brulait, me brulait toute entière et mon corps demandait avec violence sa proximité. Mais je ne pouvais pour le moment. Quant à mon cœur il était gonflé, prêt à exploser… La force de mes émotions me prit au dépourvu. Tout cela était insensé et si fort .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder par moment en direction d'Edward.

Le spectacle de Jasper, Alice et Edward l'un à coté de l'autre dans cette salle était choquant. Leur beauté assemblée était humiliante pour tous les membres dans la salle et m'éblouissait. Ils étaient tel un songe, irréels.

Quand la cloche sonna un soulagement infini m'envahit. L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné. La salle se vida peu à peu et Edward, Alice et Jasper restèrent dans la salle.

Edward s'approcha de moi mais au moment où il venait vers moi la porte de la salle claqua et je sursautais. Nous nous retournèrent simultanément vers la porte.

Jake dominé de toute sa grandeur la salle.

Ciel se pouvait il qu'à son âge il puisse grandir encore ?! Il me semblait plus grand qu'il y a deux jours..

Edward fit instinctivement un pas en arrière en le voyant arrivé. Se pouvait il qu'il sache qui il était ?

Pour donner le change et d'une voix fébrile alors que mon cœur battait la chamade et que mon corps réclamait Edward plus que tout je lui dis :

« Vous vouliez me parler ? »

Il me fit un sourire en coin qui craquela mon cœur et le fit fondre. Ses yeux n'affichaient que de la peine et de l'amertume et il me répondit :

« Je suis absolument navrée pour cette longue absence. Rien ne pourra racheter ma conduite abominable depuis la rentrée… »

Je le regardais et son irréalité me frappa de nouveau. Il était si beau …

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière lui, mal à l'aise. Jake impatient, martelé le sol de coups de pieds en m'attendant.

« On en parlera à la fin des cours de la journée si ça ne vous dérange pas.. »

«Pas de problème » . Il se retourna vers Jake et son regard se ferma un peu plus.

Le moment dont je rêvais tant avait été gâché par l'entrée de mon fiancé qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur, j'allais passé un sal quart d'heure. Je remontais l'allée et me dirigeait vers Jake ;

Bizarrement le fait de le voir ainsi, ne me fit naitre aucun désir, juste de la colère. Après tout il n'était pas rentré de la nuit..

« Bella, dit il d'une voix rauque, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Oh oui un vraiment mauvais quart d'heure !

Nous quittâmes la salle sous les yeux de Edward, Alice et Jasper. Il fallait bien affronter son destin un jour ou l'autre…

FIN CHAPITRE

.

.

.

_Alors vos impressions ?_


	13. Chapitre n13: PARALLELES AMOUREUX

_Bonjour la compagnie ! _

_Pour vous souhaiter une joyeuse Saint Valentin quoi de mieux que de vous livrer un chapitre spécial pour l'occasion ? _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne Saint Valentin à tous _

_N'oubliez pas que de prouver aux gens qu'on les aime (famille, amis, amoureux etc … ) c'est tous les jours ;) _

_Bises à tous _

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Chapitre 13

.

.

**PARALLELES AMOUREUX**

**.**

**.**

_**« L'**__**amour**__**, c'est **__**offrir**__** à quelqu'un qui n'en **__**veut**__** pas quelque **__**chose**__** que l'on n'a pas. »**__**  
**__Jacques Lacan_

_._

.

**« Quand nous ****aimons****, nous ****sommes**** l'****univers**** et l'****univers****vit**** en nous »**  
Octave Pirmez

.

.

L'air était étouffant dans l'habitacle de la voiture de Jake. Il y avait un long silence plein de gène qui durait maintenant depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains :

« Tu voulais me parler Jacob ? » lui dis je sur un ton froid.

Après tout qu'est ce que c'était que ce comportement ?!

En plus de ne pas rentrer de la nuit, il se permettait de me déranger à mon travail, même si c'était l'heure de ma pause déjeuner, en se la jouant mafieux. Je serrais les poings de rage.

A la mention de « Jacob » il grimaça et se dissimula tout de suite après derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Trop tard ! j'avais vu que je l'avais blessé. Jake détestait que je l'appelle Jacob, trop impersonnel selon lui. Du coup j'usais de cela quand j'étais en colère et là j'étais vraiment très en colère !

J'attendais qu'il trouve ses mots et je pouvais voir à travers la vitre de la voiture que les étudiants qui passaient nous regardaient d'un air curieux ; Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un prof de Forks allait se faire passer un savon par son fiancé sur le parking du lycée. Même moi à l'époque, qui pourtant n'était pas intéressée par les potins, j'aurai trouvé ça intriguant.

Gênée je lui dis :

« Jake peut on aller un peu plus loin s'il te plait » et je lui montrais de la tête le petit attroupement qui commençait à se former plus au moins loin de la voiture.

Jake passa la première et nous parties en trombe.

Mon cœur se serra quand au loin je vis Edward me contemplait les mains posés sur le toit de sa volvo. Il avait les traits crispés.

Nous sortîmes du parking et Jake empruntât un petit chemin de terre pas très loin du lycée où quand nous étions lycéens Jake et moi nous retrouvions pour nous embrasser. Je soupirais. Tout cela était si loin désormais.

Il essayait de trouver ses mots et je serrais les dents prête à l'inévitable ; qu'il me dise qu'il savait, qu'il savait tout pour Edward, pour tout.

Il prit une inspiration, me regarda d'un air encore plus froid et me dit :

« Je dois partir, Bella »

Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf ça. Je le regardais stupéfaite.

Il attendait manifestement une réponse de ma part, une réaction tout du moins. Mais je restais là trop sonnée pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

Il se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix et me dit :

« Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps »

Peut être avait il finalement rencontré quelqu'un. On parlait d'une certaine Emily ces temps ci dans la réserve Quileute, peut être que finalement Jake avait trouvé quelqu'un de la même culture que lui. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Ou peut être tout simplement qu'il partait parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il ne supportait pas ce que le docteur Cullen avait du lui annoncer sur son fils et moi. Après tout c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

D'une toute petite voix je réussis à articuler :

« C'est à cause d'Edward c'est ça ? »

A l'évocation du nom, il tourna son regard vers moi et il me fit peur. Son regard était brulant de haine et peut être cela était du à une hallucination ou au choc mais il me semblait qu'il devenait plus au moins jaune. Il se mit à trembler. Quand il se reprit et que les tremblements cessèrent il me dit :

« Qui est ce Bella ? Qui est ce pour qu'il hante tes rêves de cette manière ?»

Deuxième choc. Ca faisait beaucoup en moins de cinq minutes.

« Pardon ? » parvins-je à peine à articuler

Les traits de Jake se crispèrent un peu plus et il me dit d'un ton de reproche :

« Comment crois tu que je dois réagir quand je t'entends prononcer son nom en soupirant toute la nuit ? ».

Le soulagement m'envahit. Tout ça pour cela ? !

J'avais toujours su que je parlais en dormant mais cela ne m'était absolument pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais pu prononcer le nom d'Edward lorsque je rêvais de lui.

Il n'y avait donc pas de Docteur Cullen qui était au courant et qui l'avait prévenu. Juste mon imagination bien trop fertile.

Je soupirais encore de soulagement et me mit à rire, malgré moi.

Jake me regarda comme si j'etais folle, et je l'étais probablement.

« Tu trouves ça drôle peut être. Je veux savoir Bella ! »

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer pour Edward car tout cela était tellement insensé et je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine alors je sus quoi dire. J'espérais que ma faculté à ne pas savoir mentir ne me desservirait pas sur ce coup là . Mais j'étais tellement soulagée que tout cela passa comme une lettre à la poste.

« Tu sais Jake, lui dis je tout sourire, ce n'est pas parce que je prononce un autre prénom que le tien que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie »(bon d'accord je le prenais un peu pour imbécile sur ce coup là). Mon fiancé me regardait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Es tu entrain de me dire que tu me reproches mes propres rêves ? »

Jake était confus et je perçais sa carapace un peu plus à chaque fois.

« En fait … que devais je penser moi, Bella, quand je t'entendais soupirer le nom d'un autre dans ton sommeil ?! »

« Tu aurais pu au moins me demander une explication plutôt que de te comporter de la sorte … »

Jake était toujours aussi perdu mais dans un élan de fierté masculine, il me dit d'un voix dure :

« Justement j'attends des explications.. »

Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé qu'en ce moment j'étais entrain de travailler sur Raisons et Sentiments de (*) pour mes cours ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai. Et que l'un des personnages principaux se nommait Edward (maintenant vous savez pourquoi je travaillais sur ce livre pour mes futurs cours.. ). Ainsi dans la nuit j'avais rêvé de l'œuvre.

Jake me regardait attentivement et je crois qu'il me crut. Il devait tellement se sentir bête d'avoir réagit de cette manière pour un simple rêve qu'i l était prêt à tout croire. Puis peut être que tout simplement ça l'arrangeait. Parfois on ne veut voir que ce que l'on a envie .

Il riva les yeux sur le volant.

C'était à moi désormais de demander des explications :

« Alors comme ça on déserte la nuit ? Ou étais tu hier soir ? » Lui dis je franchement pas d'humeur.

« Heu… chez Sam. » Il était hésitant.

« Ecoute Bella, je suis désolée si j'ai réagi excessivement mais il se passe des choses ces derniers temps et je dois partir. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pour le moment. Peut être que quand la situation sera plus claire je pourrais te donner une explication. »

Je vis de la souffrance dans ses yeux et cela était intolérable pour moi.

« Tu as des ennuis ? »

Il se dissimula derrière son masque et m'envoya à la figure :

« Non n'insiste pas Bella. Je ne peux rien te dire et de toute manière ça ne changera rien. Je m'en vais parce que c'est ainsi. Je ne reviendrai peut être pas et ne cherche pas à me joindre ! »

Sous le coup de ses paroles si brusques qui ne lui ressemblait pas je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ainsi c'était comme cela. Savez vous ce que c'est l'impression de se faire rejeter sans raison valable ? Si encore Jacob avait appris pour Edward j'aurai pu comprendre mais là je ne comprenais pas.

Et puis avec toutes les épreuves qu'on avait traversé ces derniers temps il avait décidé de me laisser tomber. Je ne comprenais rien.

Quand Jake vit mes larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux il se radoucit et redevint le Jake que j'avais toujours connu, MON Jake.

Il me prit dans ses bras :

« Je suis désolé, je t'aime tu comprends et je t'aimerai toujours. Il me prit le visage dans ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder : Le comprends tu ? »

Je ne savais plus vraiment et je ne voulais pas savoir. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient brulantes.

« Je t'aime » me dit-il entre deux baisers.

La rage m'envahit à ces mots.

Je sursautais de mon siège et le poussa :

Je hurlais : « Tu m'aimes mais tu me quittes c'est ça ?! Après tout nous deux ce n'est rien juste cinq ans ensemble. Non mais tu me prends pour qui Jacob Blake pour la dernière des sottes ?! Tu fuis, tu es un lâche et tu n'arrives même pas à me donner une explication valable. Tu as raison pars ! Pars et ne reviens pas ! »

J'étais vraiment en colère désormais maintenant que je réalisais ; D'un geste théâtral je sortis sur le sentier et claqua la porte de la voiture. Puis pris d'un pas décidé le sentier pour retourner au lycée.

Jacob voulu me rattraper en voiture mais je l'ignorais. Quand j'arrivais sur la route une voiture s'arrêta.

Adam, l'inconnu du Sun ouvrit la fenêtre de sa voiture et me dit :

« Besoin d'être déposé quelque part ? »

Ses yeux onyx me fixait et ignorant tous mes sens en alerte par sa proximité j'ouvris la portière et me glissa dans la voiture. Jacob était dans la voiture et me regardait les traits crispés. Je lui fis un signe de la main avec un grand sourire et Adam et moi prirent la route. C'est vrai c'était vraiment infantile de ma part mais après tout si ça avait pu lui faire du mal tant mieux !

Adam me regardait et me sourit.

J'eus un hoquet tellement il était beau. Décidemment tous les nouveaux arrivants à Forks étaient ils tous des dieux vivants et des tops model ? !

« Ou va t'on Isabella ? » me demanda t'il d'une voix si sexy que tout mon corps réagit ; J'avais toujours détesté qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom mais de sa bouche c'était tout simplement magnifique et très attirant il faut bien l'avouer.

« Au lycée, s'il vous plait. J'ai mon cours qui ne va pas tarder à commencer » .

Son regard me transperçait .

« Un problème ? me demanda t'il . Qui était cet homme il avait l'air en colère.. »

D'une voix hésitante je lui répondis :« C'est mon fiancé ou ça l'était du moins. Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Je baissais les yeux honteuses.

Nous étions arrivés la cloche avait déjà sonné le parking était désert.

« Merci beaucoup Adam, lui dis je »

« De rien, Isabella. Et j'espère très bientôt prendre un café avec vous… »

Je restais bête devant la proposition. Adam était si avenant. C'était fou cet homme avait la capacité de vous effrayer et la minute suivante de vous charmer.

« Peut être un jour » lui répondis je en claquant la porte et en courant vers mon cours

Quand j'arriva, essoufflée, dans la salle et en évitant de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois, tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi ; Tous sauf trois .. tout simplement parce que Edward ,Alice et Jasper manquaient à l'appel.

Décidemment ce n'était pas mon jour …

.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD **

Elle était partie et avec cet espèce de goujat avec ses manières de rustres qui lui servait de fiancé. Ca me rendait malade. J'avais eu beau harcelé Alice pour savoir ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne voyait rien apparemment tout était flou et cela lui donner des migraines. Et croyez moi pour donner des migraines à un vampire il en faut …

Nous avions rejoint Emmett et Rosalie à la cafétéria du lycée pour jouer la comédie humaine. Même si nous ne touchions pas à nos plateaux. Parfois je me demandais comment les humains pouvaient être dupes de ce manège.

Tous les regards et les discussions étaient tournés vers nous et en particulier sur moi. Après tout Edward Cullen était revenu… Pathétique !

Jennifer se demandait si son décolleté était assez plongeant aujourd'hui et hésitait à venir me voir pour me proposer un café après les cours. Et Alex Newton s'énervait de voir Jennifer me relookait de la sorte ce que à peu près tous les garçons de la salle trouvaient également.

La vision de Alice se voila et vint me frapper de plein fouet : TANYA !

Tanya était ici. Je me levais d'un bond. Et tout le monde me regarda dans la cafétéria.

Alice m'incita au calme :

¤_Elle ne vient pas en guerre, Edward ¤_

« Tanya est ici » avertit Alice à l'adresse des autres.

Tout le monde se leva et nous sortîmes de la cafétéria

Tanya était sur le parking, prêt de la volvo. Ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens flottaient au vent et elle était habillée d'un simple jean et d'un petit haut.

Les personnes présentes sur le parking nous regardèrent tous. Je me tendis pour lui bondirent dessus mais Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme qui m'assomma presque et Emmett me retint par le poignet.

Alice dit à Tanya :

« Dans la forêt .. »

.

.

.

Nous étions tous les six réunis dans la forêt. Emmett et Jasper me retenaient et ils avaient bien raison sinon je l'aurai tué et cela avec un immense sourire et une immense joie.

Le portable d'Alice sonna. Quant elle eut finit sa conversation elle nous informa tous :

« Carlisle arrive. Eléazar l'a appelé mort d'inquiétude car tu es partie de chez toi pour nous retrouver malgré le fait qu'il te l'a interdit » dit elle en regardant l'intéressée.

Tanya honteuse, baissa les yeux :

« Edward ne voulait pas me parler … »

Un grognement monta en moi.

Jasper faisait tout son possible pour m'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait. Et Emmett me broyait presque les bras et le torse en me tenant contre lui. Mon frère avait une force impressionnante c'était là son don en tant que vampire.

Tanya recula d'un pas jugeant que c'était plus prudent vue mon état.

« Edward je suis désolée, je te jure que je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ce jour là … Si je pouvais expliquer, si je pouvais me racheter je le ferais. mais malheureusement rien ne peut excuser ce qui c'est passé ce jour là . Mais je te jure que je n'ai pas fait ca volontairement je sais ça parait fou mais c'est la vérité »

Et elle avait l'air réellement désolée.

Et si elle n'avait pas été en face de moi à ce moment, si je n'avais pas pu lire ses pensées à ce moment précis je ne l'aurai pas cru. Mais pourtant les pensées peuvent mentir mais pas les souvenirs et je pouvais lire en Tanya comme dans un livre ouvert.

Se pouvait il qu'un vampire ait une double personnalité ? !

Ma rage diminua un peu.

Je fouillais ses pensées et capta des brides de souvenir de ce jour là. Il y a avait comme un brouillard opaque. Vraiment étrange.

Carlisle était déjà là ainsi qu'Esmée qui saluèrent tous les deux Tanya d'un hochement de tête.

Elle nous raconta ce qu'elle se rappelait ce jour là. Elle avait voulu me rendre visite pour me faire une surprise. Elle était allée au lycée et avait vue à travers la fenêtre de la salle de la classe Bella et moi sur le bureau.

Emmett était autant étonné que les autres d'apprendre cet épisode à part bien sur Alice qui l'avait vu au moment même où nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrés. Tout le monde avait été assez intelligent pour se taire, tout le monde sauf Emmett

« Le frérot se fait sa prof sur le bureau ! » siffla t'il admiratif.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de riposter Carlisle mit une gifle à Emmett. Tout le monde resta un instant bête devant la réaction qu'avait eu Carlisle, lui qui était l'être le plus pacifique qui puisse exister et cela toutes espèces confondues.

Emmett regardait Carlisle avait des grands yeux.

« Respectes un peu ton frère Emmett. Tu vas trop loin ! »

Emmett ne refit plus un seul commentaire déplacé de l'après midi et ne redis d'ailleurs plus un mot par la même occasion.

Le choc passé, Carlisle invita Tanya à poursuivre.

La scène passait en boucle dans sa tête et je ressentis toute la peine qui l'avait envahit en me voyant ainsi avec Bella et sincèrement j'étais navré pour elle.

« Je dois bien avouer que ça m'a fait mal. Je ne suis pas maitre de mes émotions mais je ne ferais jamais rien qui nuise à Edward. » Dit elle à tout le monde en s'efforçant de na pas me regarder une seule fois. Elle savait que je lisais en elle et cela suffisait amplement.

« Et tuer une humain, poursuivit elle, je ne le fais même pas pour me nourrir alors par simple plaisir … encore moins. Comment peut-on trouver du plaisir à cela d'ailleurs ?! »

La panique montait en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle décrivait la scène.

Elle était partie après cela, la mort dans l'âme. Elle avait regagné la forêt. Et là c'était le trou noir. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Jusqu'au moment où de ses yeux j'avais fondu sur Bella pour la mordre et tout cela était vraiment très flou dans sa mémoire.

Je me crispais en voyant la scène des yeux de Tanya. Rien ne pourra effacer cela, jamais. Tanya avait les yeux rivés au sol.

_¤ Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Tout ce temps où nous avons vécu ensemble, tout ce temps je t'ai aimé. Je ne veux que ton bonheur même si c'est douloureux pour moi. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je te le jure. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ¤ _

Et elle fit défiler, une nouvelle fois, la scène sous mes yeux pour que je la crois.

C'était la chose la plus folle à laquelle j'avais assisté hormis Bella qui s'était réveillée après ma morsure humaine.

Carlisle me regarda :

_¤ Elle ment ? ¤_

A haute voix je lui répondus :

« Même si cela m'aurait arrangé de prétendre le contraire, Tanya dit la vérité. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est comme si sa mémoire avait été effacée et comme si sa personnalité avait quitté son corps lors de la scène …. »

Nous avons passé tout le reste de l'après midi a trouvé une explication logique a tout cela mais rien ne paraissait logique.

Au moment où la luminosité commençait à diminuer Tanya s'approcha de moi :

« On va faire un tour ? »

J'approuvais de la tête et la laissa passer devant moi. Les autres rentrèrent.

.

.

.

Nous débouchèrent dans un sentier perdu au loin et nous nous mirent à monter à un grand chêne qui surplombait la région et donner une vue magnifique des environs et de la réserve Quileute. Puis nous nous assirent sur une des plus hautes branches pour admirer la vue.

« Je t'aime Edward tu le sais » Sa voix était douloureuse.

« Je sais » Répondis-je.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas d'amour mais comme quelqu'un de ta famille. Et cela est déjà énorme. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'attendrai quelque soit le nombre d'années et de siècles qu'importe. Même si mes chances, si maigres soient elles, ont été anéanties par cette terrible histoire je serai toujours là à t'attendre. Et je serai toujours heureuse pour toi de ton bonheur même si il m'en coute » L'image de Bella défila dans son esprit et elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

Je la regardais. Ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière elle. Son visage angélique, avec sa bouche en cœur, ses yeux et ses longs cils m'appelaient. Elle était vraiment très belle pour un vampire. Oui mais je n'avais jamais pu envisager Tanya autrement que de ma famille. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et le sera toujours.

« C'est cela aimer vois tu Edward. » poursuivit elle en regardant au loin.

En entendant son discours je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Bella et à nos brèves rencontres mais tellement fortes en émotions. Et je me surpris à penser à Bella, à son fiancé, au chemin que prendrait sa vie si je n'étais pas là, à l'enfant qui aurais pu naitre si je n'avais pas essayé de la tuer..

Je lui pris la main et elle me regarda :

« Comment fais tu pour supporter ? Me savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre et continuer? »

Elle sourit et Bella envahit ses pensées. Elle avait compris.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup complice d'épaule

Mon regard se posa au loin et je répondis :

« Même si cela est inexplicable et insensé je l'aime. Et j'ai failli la tuer … »

« Tu sais Edward si je n'étais pas intervenue, quelque soit l'état dans lequel j'étais, quelque soit mon degrés de conscience à ce moment là, tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? »

Elle me fixait et une larme de sang tomba sur sa joue.

D'un revers de main je l'essuyais.

« Tout ceci n'est pas ta faute Tanya. Je me suis voilé la face depuis trop longtemps. J'aurai du être plus fort que ça mais elle produit un effet sur moi qui me rendait incontrôlable, jusqu' à ce jour … »

Elle me serra contre elle et nous regardâmes la vue un long moment.

Elle rompit le silence :

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Me demanda-t-elle

Je hochais la tête par l'affirmative

« Le bonheur de l'autre suffit à combler le vide. Parce que ceci est plus important que ton propre bonheur. Tu sais c'est pour cela que je n'aurai jamais pu te faire ça, je t'aime trop pour te voir malheureux. Je préfère te voir te marier avec elle (et je pus lire en elle le mal que lui faisais cette pensée) que de te voir souffrir de sa disparition. C'est ça le vrai amour. Et puis je préfère être ton amie, ou ta cousine qu'importe que rien du tout, que de te perdre tout simplement. »

J'étais touché. Toutes les paroles de Tanya transperçaient mon cœur et me renvoyaient en même temps à ma situation avec Bella.

Après tout Bella était humaine et il fallait que je lui laisse vivre sa vie si elle en faisait le choix. Si elle choisissait une vie on ne peut plus humaine avec un mari et des enfants je ne pouvais en être jaloux, je ne pouvais que comprendre en fait. Et c'est ainsi que je me fis la promesse de toujours acceptée ses choix de vie tels qu'ils soient.

Maintenant que je pensais à elle un violent désir de la voir me transperçait de toute part, comme un appel et elle aussi j'en étais certains. Je ne pouvais que répondre à cet appel. Je n'avais pas le choix.

« Allez va la rejoindre » me dit Tanya .

Je souris, déposa un baiser sur sa joue ce qui l'étonna.

Et je partis retrouver ma belle, heureux d'avoir retrouvé ma cousine même s'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre faire la lumière sur cette étrange histoire.

.

.

.  
.

**POV BELLA **

Quand je rentrais chez moi ce soir là j'étais épuisée, toutes forces m'avaient abandonné. Même si je m'attendais à trouver la maison vide en rentrant, mon cœur se serra quand je constatai que Jacob était bel et bien parti en voyant que sa voiture avait disparu.

Quant au Cullen il avait disparu du lycée toute l'après midi. J'avais un besoin violent de voir Edward, de le toucher …

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour entrer une main se referma sur mon épaule et me retourna. Je sursautais. Edward était là, bel et bien réel et bien plus beau que dans mes souvenirs les plus fou. Ses traits fins, son teint de craie et ses yeux ocres provoquèrent en moi une vague intérieure. Il me prit la main et ma main se mit à chauffer. Je me mis à trembler.

Et puis, je ne sais comment, en même temps nous nous jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Lui m'enlaçant de toute part, ses mains étaient partout à la fois et moi en lui agrippant les cheveux et en le serrant contre moi. Ce fut le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. L'électricité faisait des étincelles entre nous et pour la première fois je sus que j'avais trouvé mon repère, mon refuge, que ma vie était changé à jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer de lui.

Tout en s'embrassant fougueusement je réussis à ouvrir la porte de chez moi et nous basculèrent ensemble dans la maison.

Et la porte se referma sur nos deux corps enlacés et nos lèvres en fusion…

FIN DU CHAPITRE

.

.

_J'attends des tonnes de reviews pour savoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre et bien sur la question est QUE VA-T-IL DONC BIEN SE PASSER ?_

_Alors joli chapitre de Saint Valentin or not . ?_


	14. INTERLUDE Caresses

_Hello les amis _

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon absence et l'attente de ces derniers temps ne croyez pas que je vous oublie, ou que je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma fanfiction. Simplement ma vie me laisse très peu de temps à moi ces temps ci et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je vous livrerai très prochainement la suite. En attendant pour vous faire patienter de manière sadique (pour changer ^^ ) je vous livre une petite interlude entre deux chapitres. _

_Il s'agit de la suite des aventures de nos deux loulous quand ils ferment la porte derrière eux . Allumez les ventilos il va faire très chaud héhé _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ca me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motivera à écrire la suite d'autant plus vite :D _

_A très bientôt _

.

.

.

14.

INTERLUDE

**CARESSES**

.

.

.

Il était partout à la fois. Ma peau était en feu et j'étais imprégnée par son odeur, imprégnée de lui toute entière. Il était à tous les endroits possibles ou presque et mon corps ne faisait que le réclamer de plus en plus . Mon cœur était au bord de l'implosion. C'était tellement douloureux, un supplice que j'endurais avec délice. Etre entière avait un prix et je le payais et j'aurai pu rôtir en enfer que ça m'était égal car plus rien ne comptait d'autre que lui à partir de maintenant.

Nos lèvres et nos langues étaient entremêlées. C'était fort, indescriptible et violent. Il se pressait contre moi et j'étais prisonnière de la porte d'entrée et de son corps ferme et dur comme façonné pour moi. Mon enveloppe charnelle l'appelait, mon esprit n'était voué qu'entièrement à lui seul en cet instant et mes mains n'étaient plus maitresses d'elles même. Tout échappait à ma propre volonté, à ma propre raison. Même celle-ci était entièrement vouée à Edward et toute logique émanant de moi portait désormais son nom.

Tout serait différent désormais. Je le savais. Plus aucun retour en arrière ne serait jamais plus possible. Edward faisait partie intégrante de moi et peut importe le fait que nous nous connaissions à peine, que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens et que je bafouais toutes les règles légales et morales existantes. Cet instant valait bien quelques sacrifices, cet instant valait presque tout au monde en fait.

Je me pressais avidement contre lui et son corps répondait instantanément au mien. Nous étions parfaitement synchronisé comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Mes mains continuaient leur chemin et Edward passa sa main dans mon chemisier qui se déchira. En voyant mon soutient gorge il grogna et me souleva. Je l'enlaçai de mes jambes et nous continuèrent à nous embrasser comme des fous. Mes mains agrippaient son visage et je lui mordis les lèvres au passage.

« Belle je t'aime ».

Il l'avait prononcé entre deux baisers et je m'étais muette en statue comme interdite. Je dégageais ma bouche de la sienne.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

Il sourit et rapprocha ses lèvres de plus en plus près des miennes.

« J'ai dis que je t'aime Bella. Cela est peut être fou et insensé mais je le sais c'est au plus profond de moi et qu'importe que l'on se connaisse à peine, que tu sois mon enseignante, que tu sois fian… »

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et nous recommencèrent à nous dévorer l'un et l'autre. C'était comme si la terre s'était arrêtée, l'impossible ou le plus affreux aurait pu se produire ça m'aurait été égale car rien n'avait plus d'importance que lui et moi, ENSEMBLE, c'était tout ce qui comptait. On se suffisait l'un à l'autre.

Edward me porta jusqu'à ma chambre de jeune fille comme si il connaissait les lieux et comme si cet endroit n'avait pas été choisi de manière anodine ; Qu'importe.

Mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise et mon cœur eut un raté en tâtant sa musculature fine mais tellement parfaite. J'ouvris délicatement sa chemise et entreprit d'embrasser son torse ainsi que son cou. Edward grognait de plaisir. Allongé sur mon lit de jeune fille la scène était irréelle.

Je me mis sur lui, à califourchon, pour l'embrasser et il fit tomber définitivement mon chemisier. Au moment où il allait dégrafer mon soutient gorge et où je me serrais un peu plus contre lui en l'embrassant un craquement retentit et tous les deux la bouche mêlée l'une à l'autre nous tournâmes nos têtes vers la fenêtre. Je crus voir deux yeux perçants nous regarder. Mais ce fut trop rapide pour que je saisisse quoique ce soit. En un éclair Edward c'était levé et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

Au même instant un cri d'une bête hurlant à la mort déchira l'horizon. Il y avait tellement de douleur et de souffrance dans son cri que j'en eus des frissons. On aurait dit un loup, un loup à qui on avait arraché le cœur …

.

.

.

_IMPRESSIONS ?_


	15. SECRET

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs de ma fic ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise._

_Encore mes excuses je me fais rare mais je n'abandonne pas croyez moi. Je vous livre un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'ai préféré faire le chapitre initial en deux parties pour que vous ayiez de la lecture plus rapidement que prévu._

_Enjoy ! :D_

_______________

.

.

15

**Secret **

**.**

**.**

Ce matin là le réveil fut difficile. J'étais seule et la maison était déserte. Premier pincée au cœur. Puis en descendant l'escalier pour me retrouver dans la cuisine les souvenirs revinrent en vague dans ma mémoire et je culpabilisais.

Je revoyais Edward, ses baisers, toute cette tendresse. Tout cet amour insensé et mon égoïsme sans borne. Edward était une drogue, dépendance destructrice et impossible à sevrer. Loin de moi, je m'obstinais à me mentir à moi-même et je me faisais croire que je pouvais très bien me passer de lui, que j'étais faible … Mais dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler de ma raison et de mon cœur.

En me remémorant les événements de la veille je me sentais tellement mal. Edward était parti comme une flèche après cette sorte de hurlement bestial et j'étais resté seule. Puis, une fois qu'Edward fut loin je m'étais mis à réfléchir de nouveau de manière normale et l'attitude de Jacob m'avait brisé le cœur. Mon attitude était ignoble.

Ne pouvant rester une minute de plus seule chez moi après avoir fait de mon mieux pour m'occuper je décidai de prendre le petit déjeuner au Sun. Lauren m'y attendais et au comptoir Adam était là. Cet homme était si beau, il exerçait un tel magnétisme que ça en était étrange et fascinant à la fois. Ses cheveux longs étaient tressés en queue de cheval. Lorsque j'entrai Lauren se jeta littéralement sur moi et me demanda en me chuchotant à l'oreille : « Ca va mieux ? »

Je lui rendis son baiser sur l'autre joue et la remercia de s'inquiéter à mon sujet. Au comptoir, Adam me prit la main et la baisa ce qui me choqua quelque part. Il n'y avait que dans les romans ou dans des époques ultérieures que les hommes se comportaient comme cela mais ma vie n'était pas tellement normale ces temps ci et puis tant d'attention d'un bel homme comme lui ne pouvait que flatter mon égo même si j'avais déjà assez d'homme dans ma vie comme cela.

Lauren me servit un muffin et une tasse de bon café bien chaud. Rien qu'en inspirant l'odeur je me sentis un peu mieux.

Adam rapprocha son tabouret du mien et me fixa avec une intensité qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

« Comment vous sentez vous Isabella ? »

La tête dans mon café, car je n'osais pas le regarder je marmonnais :

« Ca va bien merci »

«Vous savez je me suis inquiété pour vous hier après vous avoir déposé sur le parking … »

Je le regardais enfin dans les yeux et rencontrais son regard noir d'encre qui peu à peu prit des reflets verts et bleus saisissants. J'en eu s le souffle coupé il me regardait un sourire en coin et ses yeux flamboyèrent comme deux émeraudes. Je restais muette et plongeais dans ses yeux un petit temps et me ressaisit.

« Non ça va je vous assure, » lui affirmais je en ayant tout le mal du monde à reprendre mes esprits.

Mais quand je le regardais de nouveau ses yeux étaient seulement légèrement teintés de verre. J'avais du avoir une hallucination. Tous ces hommes me faisaient un tel effet que ça en était gênant. Il avait un air un peu contrarié ce qui me fit réalisé que je n'avais pas du tout était correcte avec lui.

« En tout cas je tenais vraiment à vous remercier d'avoir été là. Vous avez vraiment été très gentil et prévenant et j'apprécie beaucoup »

« Ce n'est rien ! Je n'allais pas vous laisser seule au bord de la route. Cela va mieux avec votre ami ? »Me demanda t'il

Le visage de Jacob apparut ainsi que son air énervé et contrarié quand j'étais montée dans la voiture d'Adam . Cette image me fendit le cœur et me coupa le souffle.

Quoi dire à cet inconnu ? Que cet homme était ou avait été mon fiancé disparut sans laisser de trace ni d'explication cohérente ?!

Je mis mon plus beau sourire de façade que j'espérais convaincant et lui répondis :

« Juste une petite dispute conjugale sans grande importance » .

Je vis qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Lauren m'apporta un deuxième café puis me dit :

« tu sais ce à quoi je pense ma Bella ? A une petite soirée entre filles ? Qu'en penses tu ? «

Pour tout avouer je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur mais je la regardai et vis son air réjouit et déterminé et je sus que de toute manière si je tentais de refuser cela ne changerait rien et puis peut être que cela me soulagerait de pouvoir me confier. Lauren ne me jugerait pas j'en étais certaine.

« D'accord lui dis-je »

« Super ! Chez toi ? A moins que Jake soit là … »

Elle me testait pour évaluer la gravité de la situation et je vis les yeux d'Adam flamboyer à nouveau un air d'intérêt soudain.

« Non Jake est en …déplacement pour le moment. 19h chez moi ça te va ? on commandera quelque chose en cas . »

« Super ! » .

Puis je partis pour le lycée la boule au ventre. Quand j'arrivais je n'eus pas le temps de poser mes deux pieds sur le goudron du parking qu' Alice me sauta littéralement dessus. Ses cheveux mi longs noirs de jais étaient cette fois lissés avec soin et elle était resplendissante dans son costume et sa marinière bleue.

« Mon dieu ! Tu imagines Bella ?! Ou devrais dire Belle sœur ?! »

J'étais sortie de la voiture et lui sauta dessus pour la faire taire mais elle était vive comme l'éclair et esquiva. je perdis l'équilibre et vis que le trottoir se rapprochait dangereusement de ma tête. Tout d'un coup je fus presque soulevée et on me remit debout avec une agilité déconcertante. Edward un sourire en coin me regardait les yeux pétillants, ses cheveux étaient mouillés il était si beau que je crus m'évanouir et dus me rappeler de respirer. Il se tourna vers Alice et son expression changea immédiatement et il me fit presque peur.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller Alice et faire plus attention à ce que tu dis et à l'endroit où tu le dis… »

Le sous entendus était clair et la menace voilée derrière de même et me fis frémir.

Elle haussa les épaules guère impressionnée. Souffla et murmura : « Quelle grognon ! »

Puis elle me regarda : « Désolée Bella ! Je suis juste tellement heureuse. Toi et moi allons être les meilleures amies du monde et je t'aime déjà beaucoup donc… »

Edward grogna et Alice se détourna et partit retrouver Jasper qui était adossé contre une volvo grise. Il m'adressa un signe de la main timide auquel je répondis à l'identique. En revanche quand je regardais la blonde et le grand brun à coté d'eux j'eus un frisson. Ils étaient tellement impressionnants à leur manière. La blonde était si belle et le brun tellement imposant.

Puis je m'aperçus que beaucoup d'étudiants nous regardaient Edward et moi et surtout l'échange qu'il y avait du y avoir plus tot.

A ce moment Alex passa prés de moi et m'adressa un bonjour. Son petit groupe était à coté d'Edward et moi surement pour écouter notre conversation.

« Merci Edward, lui dis je . Sans toi je me serais surement casser la jambe.. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Puis je vous accompagner à la salle ? J'ai un problème avec la dissertation que je vous ai rendu hier. Je crois que mon analyse est erronée ».

Je le regardais pleine de gratitude. Nous nous rendîmes à la salle de conférence, ENSEMBLE .

POV EDWARD

Le brouhaha dans les pensées des élèves m'assaillirent. La surprise et l'étonnement se mélaient à la jalousie. Bella était tellement désirée et elle ne le saurait jamais. Puis la nouvelle et jeune prof était accompagnée d'Edward Cullen. Je réalisais soudain dans les pensées des autres que Bella n'avait jamais été vue vraiment comme un professeur par les autres élèves et moi jamais comme un réel étudiant. Et cette révélation fit naitre un sourire malgré moi.

Sur le chemin nous parlâmes beaucoup elle et moi. De Antigone et des tragédies en général et Bella était intarissable sur le sujet. La mascarade prit fin quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle, je l'aidais à installer son ordinateur et elle me remercia d'un sourire timide nos deux mains se touchèrent sans faire exprès et une décharge électrique vint me percuter de plein fouet. Elle et moi restèrent muets de surprise puis je me détournais au plus vite et pris place à coté de Jasper qui se trouvait entre Alice et moi .

Le temps défila lentement même si je me noyais souvent en Bella. Elle évitait de regarder dans ma direction et cela m'amusait d'autant plus. Je la fixais et elle rougissait malgré elle.

A midi, elle sortit de la salle d'un pas préssé vers le parking. Je la suivis et la vit monter à bord de sa voiture et regarder le petit mot que je lui avais laissée. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois et mis la marche avant. Je me ruais dans la forêt qui bordait le lycée et me mis à courir .

Bella et moi s'étions retrouvés dans un endroit secret près de la foret où nous nous étions embrassés. Puis elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais parti cette nuit là, je lui avais répondu que ma sœur, Alice, avait eu besoin de moi. Puis la discussion avait tourné court quand Bella avait commencé à me poser les questions que je redoutais tant sur « l'accident » avec Tanya. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui c'était passé cette fois là et je ne pus lui mentir avec conviction. Elle m'avait regardé avec un air déterminé en me promettant qu'elle découvrirait la vérité. Puis nous étions rentrés en classe, séparément bien entendu.

L'après midi avait passé tellement vite et je savais que ce soir là elle devait voir son amie Lauren, qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée. Je décidais donc d'aller chasser et de laisser Bella se confier à quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un de confiance mais j'aurai du savoir par expérience que rien ne se passe jamais normalement avec Bella Swan.

FIN CHAPITRE

* * *

_Vos impressions ? Un petit pari sur la suite des évènements ?_

_Le prochain chapitre va bouger je vous le dis moi mouahaha (rire diabolique)_


	16. SOIREE

16

**SOIREE**

Je courais dans la forêt verte et tellement dense. Je voulais m'échapper. A quoi ? A qui ? Impossible de me souvenir. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Le mode automatique avait été activé et me criait : « cours, fuis… ».

Et je lui obéissais en courant et courant encore. Complètement à bout de souffle je continuais de m'enfoncer dans cette forêt de plus en plus sombre et sinistre. La nuit commençait à tomber et ma vision se réduisait à mesure que la luminosité baissait. Je tombais paume en avant sur la racine d'un arbre et mes mains égratignées se mirent à saigner.

Un bruit dans les fourrés à coté de moi me fit me relever le plus vite que je pus et je repris ma course effrénée. Un hurlement de loup me fit sursauter et je fuis dans la direction inverse du cri de la bête qui devait surement être affamée.

J'atteignis une clairière sauvage. A l'abandon la nature était sauvage et vorace. Ce n'était pas mon territoire ici et ne l'avais jamais été.

A l'autre bout de la clairière, des yeux se mirent à miroiter et un grondement menaçant se fit entendre. La créature avança de plus en plus vers moi et je restais paralysée devant l'irréalité de la bête.

Gigantesque comme un ours, la créature ressemblait à un loup mais ça ne pouvait en être un. La créature continuait à avancer vers moi, sa fourrure auburn volait au vent. Arrivé à ma hauteur, le loup planta ses yeux gigantesques dans les miens et j'eus un choc : je connaissais ses yeux mais je ne savais plus à qui il appartenait. Je ne me souvenais plus de grand-chose à vrai dire et j'avais quasiment tout oublié dans la forêt. La créature continua à me fixer attendant je ne sais quoi et moi, au lieu de fuir, ce qui aurait été le plus judicieux si j'avais eu un tant soit peu d'instinct de survie, je restais plantée là à regarder cette créature improbable et fascinante.

Un nouveau bruit me fit sursauta et le loup grogna puis retroussa les babines, prêt à bondir.

« Bella ! »

La voix de soprane était inquiète et emplit d'une urgence. Là encore je connaissais cette voix mais je ne savais plus à qui elle appartenait. Cette voix avait déclenché en moi des vibrations de désir tel je perdis pieds et tomba genoux à terre.

« Bella »

La voix avait changé. Plus rauque et grave c'était celle qui aurait du faire ressurgir le plus de souvenirs en moi. C'était ma seule certitude. Je me relevais avec peine et me tournait vers la voix.

Mais seul le loup était à coté de moi. Entre temps il s'était assis et me regardait fixement.

Puis tout à coup un grand vide m'entoura et s'engouffra en moi. Ce fut violent et ça fit mal comme si on violait mon être. LA force essayait de s'abriter en moi et de prendre le contrôle. Et elle réussit. Je n'étais plus qu'un automate à qui on donne des ordres. Comme possédée par un démon qui me contrôlait de l'intérieur je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissante à ma propre chute.

Mon propre corps passa la clairière et tout à coup mon corps se retrouva au bord d'une falaise et en bas le vide.

Je me hurlais à moi-même ne pas sauter, qu'il ne fallait pas. Je devais faire demi-tour. Mais je n'étais pas maitresse de mon corps et ce dernier plongea dans le vide contre ma volonté et je fus emportée dans le vide à toute vitesse, dans le noir …

.

.

DRRRINNNNNGGGG

.

.

.

La sonnette retentit et je me réveillais en sursaut. Seule sur mon canapé emmitouflée dans un plaid je m'étais endormie en attendant la venue de Lauren.

L'air hagard, j'ouvris la porte.

Lauren, se tenait devant moi un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était passée chez elle se faire une beauté. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient autour de son si ravissant visage, et ses yeux si bleus habituellement étaient d'un vert étonnant.

Je soupirais. Lauren et ses manies.

« Tu t'es remis des lentilles de couleur comme à la bonne vieille l'époque ! » la taquinais je.

Elle rigola à son tour :

« Oui bien vu, je suis retombée dans mes manies d'adolescente »

Je m'effaçais de la porte pour l'inviter à entrée.

Juste après la sortie des cours j'avais finalement fait des lasagnes maison. C'était mieux que de commander quelque chose à faire livrer. Forks était une petite ville et les seules pizzas à se faire livrer dans la bourgade n''étaient pas vraiment un raffinement.

Nous nous installâmes devant le canapé et pris l'apéritif. Puis nous commencèrent à manger.

Lauren était vraiment d'une compagnie agréable. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse et j'eus du mal à me dire que plus jeune nous ne nous fréquentions pas. Pas certains coté je fus stupéfaite de me rendre compte qu'elle me faisait penser à Alice Cullen. Ces deux là s'entendraient à merveille.

« Bon ma belle , il est temps tu ne crois pas … » m'invita t'elle la bouche pleine

« Temps de quoi ? »Dis je d'un air innocent en plongeant ma tête dans mon assiette vide désormais. Ca n'était pas vraiment convaincant.

Lauren me releva la tête avec son doigt me forçant à la regarder.

« Bella tu ne peux pas toujours tout garder pour toi. Je suis là et je ne te jugerai pas . tu n'es pas bien et ça se voit . Parle moi … »

Je me levai mal à l'aise ramassa nos plateaux et emmena tout ça à la cuisine. Je l'entendis soupirer. Je profitais de mon passage dans la cuisine pour réfléchir. Je pris les iles flottantes dans le frigo et regagna le salon . Lauren était plongée le regard vague dans le vide.

« Il s'appelle Edward …

Lauren tourna la tête vers moi, étonnée que je lui parle et surtout en lui confiant quelque chose de la sorte. Mais malgré sa stupéfaction elle ne dit rien ce que j'appréciai d'autant plus et ce qui m'incita à poursuivre.

« … et je le connais à peine. Mais mon cœur explose quand je suis prêt de lui. C'est fou et ça ne me ressemble tellement pas. Le pire de tout ça c'est que ça ne peut aboutir à rien entre lui et moi et pourtant…

…Jacob est parti pour je ne sais quelle raison mystérieuse. Il a soupçonné quelque chose et est parti. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de cela. Il me cache quelque chose j'en suis certaine et je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles depuis hier où il m'a annoncé qu'il partait … »

J'étais restée là, plantée debout devant elle tout ce temps.

Elle me regarda et tapota le canapé prêt d'elle pour m'inviter à m'assoir ce que je fis.

« Tu avais commencé à me parler de ce Edward mais je ne savais pas que c'était si fort . Et jacob est parti ? me demanda t'elle. Je fis oui de la tête. Parti pour de bon tu veux dire ? »

Je soupirais.

« Je n'en sais rien. Il est étrange ces derniers temps. Certes il y a eu les épreuves que l'on a passé dernièrement mais il a un comportement qui ne lui ressemble pas . »

« De toute façon c'est peut être pas si mal qu'il soit parti pour le moment, me dit elle. Il faut que tu fasses le point, que tu saches où tu en es. »

« Lauren, peut-on aimer deux personnes à la fois ? »

Elle sourit.

« Moi j'ai aimé Mike et Jason en même temps. »

« Oui mais tu étais si jeune. Tu avais dix huit ans ! »

« Qu'importe ! Mais j'ai du faire un choix et Jason était l'homme de ma vie. Mike était juste un des hommes de ma vie. Ca ne faisait pas le poids à coté de mon ame sœur et ca ne le fait toujours pas d'ailleurs »

Elle baissait les yeux. Et je pus lire toute la tristesse et la souffrance.

Cette plaie là ne se refermerait jamais. Le destin lui avait arraché Jason si vite et tellement tot.

En dernière année de lycée Mike Newton et Lauren étaient sortis ensemble. Puis Lauren était partie à l'université et avait rencontré Jason. Ce feuilleton fut suivi avec attention par tout le monde autant que « amour , gloire et beauté ». Lauren se décida finalement et se fiança à Jason, qui lui fut enlevé quelque temps plus tard. Quand lauren retourna à Forks Mike essaya de la reconquérir, mais le cœur de Lauren appartenait pour toujours à Jason et elle ne pourrait revenir dessus …

Je mis ma main sur la sienne par compassion.

« Je suis tellement désolée Lauren, c'est affreux ce qui t'es arrivé.. » et je sentis mes larmes couler en même temps que les siennes.

Elle me regarda a travers ces larmes et sourit

« Merci, chuchota t'elle. Tu sais Bella je n'oublierai jamais la lettre que tu m'as écrite quand Jason est parti. On n'avait jamais été proche et j'avais été loin d'être gentille avec toi et ton mot a été un réel reconfort pour moi et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. »Et elle me serra dans ses bras.

Nous restèrent quelque temps silencieuses toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis elle se releva doucement et remis une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille

« Parle moi de lui me dit elle »

Je souris.

Tout me venait si naturellement avec elle et ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas. J'avais une confiance en elle je ne pouvais expliquer malgrè notre amitié toute recente.

«Un ange. C'est inexplicable cette attraction. Je ne le connais pas mais nous ne faisons qu'un . Je le sens je le sais. » Je revoyais son visage d'archange, ses mains qui me touchaient, son souffle frolant ma nuque et qui faisait naitre des frissons en moi. Mais aussi idéal que soit le tableau à première vue cela était impossible. Et mon cœur se mit à saigner à cette pensée. Et ce fut comme si on m'arrachait un bout de moi-même.

« Mais cette histoire est morte dans l'œuf » rajoutais je en essayant de respirer calmement.

Lauren me fixa intriguée .

« Pourquoi Bella ? Est il marié ? »

Un rire sonnant faux, à moitié hystérique sortit malgrè moi. Si seulement ça avait été ça mais c'était plus fou et plus malsain que ça. Etre amoureuse d'un garçon de dix sept ans à mon age c'était dejà difficile, même si je n'ai pas tant de différence d'age avec lui au final. Mais être carrément mordu de son élève ça c'est carrement interdit et passible de sanctions pénales . Et c'était sur moi que tout cela était tombé bien entendu .

Je ne comprenais pas j'avais pourtant une vie qui , à première vue, me comblait. J'avais réussi à obtenir un poste de professeur à peine sortie de la fac, j'étais fiancée à un homme merveilleux qui était mon premier amoureux et dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse. Certes le mariage me faisait un peu reculer mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être heureuse . Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas . Sinon comment tout cela aurait pu se produire ? !

« Bella … « la voix me venait de loin

Je me ressaisis et repris pieds . « Je suis désolée je ne peux pas . je ne suis pas prête … je ne peux t'expliquer pour le moment … »

Lauren me regardait avec compassion ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le dégout que je ressentais pour moi-même . Je ne méritais pas une amie comme elle .

« Quand tu seras prête je serai à ton écoute et je ne te jugerai pas Bella … »

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et la serra contre moi.

« Merci, » dis je et une larme perla sur ma joue..

Elle sourit. Puis se leva . « Il est tard . Demain je me lève tot … »

« Oh oui bien sur . Repondis je en essuyant mes yeux et en me levant pour la raccompagner à la porte.

Elle m'enlaça et me dit :

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. A demain ma douce Bella ». Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et tourna le dos pour se diriger à sa voiture.

Je fermais la porte et commença à ranger les affaires dans le salon puis me dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire la vaiselle quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Je me précipitais vers la porte eet l'ouvris.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose peut être »….

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. On m'agrippa par la gorge et commença à m'étrangler…

.

.

FIN CHAPITRE

_Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Chapitre 17 publié très prochainement promis._

_Alors vos pronostics. Qui tente de tuer Bella ?_

_Bises à tous_


	17. MUSIQUE HYPNOTIQUE

17

**MUSIQUE HYPNOTIQUE **

_**.**_

_(POV EDWARD)_

_._

_._

_._

Pour chasser Bella une seconde de ma tête et accorder un peu de répits à mes tourments perpétuels je parti en chasse ce soir là. Et ce soir là Tanya m'attendait sous un arbre. J'humais le fumet frais d'un cerf quand je la sentis à un kilomètre de là et je partis la rejoindre.

Elle était assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens attachés en tresse elle était simplement habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise de soie bleue, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez elle comme manière de se vêtir. La lune renvoyait ses reflets sur sa beau diaphane qui scintillait légèrement.

Elle était une beauté frappante pour les humains comme pour ceux de ma race. Son pouvoir résidait dans la séduction là où le mien savait lire dans les pensées. Mais à son grand damne il avait fallu qu'elle jette son dévolu sur le seul qui refusait ses avances depuis toujours mais tenace elle n'avait jamais rien lâché et m'attendait. En quelque sorte elle m'attendait depuis toujours et pour toujours.

Ce serait me mentir si je prétendais ne jamais avoir songé à Tanya et moi. Mais cette idée avait été étouffé dans l'œuf avant même d'éclore. Les femmes ne m'avaient jamais intéressé avant ma belle. Esmée avait toujours pensé que ce manque d'intérêt était du à mon jeune âge lors de ma transformation. Pour Carlisle, tant que je n'en souffrais pas cela était suffisant à ses yeux. Pour Rosalie cette question l'importait peu du moment où je ne trouvais aucune fille à mon gout. Ainsi le fait qu'elle n'était pas du mien la contentait. Je savais que de tomber amoureux de Bella avait réveillé en elle des blessures narcissiques et de la jalousie féroce à l'encontre de ma belle. Quant à Alice elle savait qu'un jour viendrait où je la trouverai. Elle avait eu une vision il y a 20 ans de cela et me l'avait caché depuis tout ce temps pour ne pas influencer le court des évènements. Jasper respectait mon choix et Emmett dans son perpétuel optimisme espérait pour moi qu'un jour une femme arrive à m'intéresser et avec sa perpétuelle finesse il s'empressait de rajouter qu'avant ce jour lointain cela ne me ferait que du bien que d'aller courtiser des femmes pour ma propre expérience.

« Tu es bien pensif ce soir » me dit Tanya me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle s'était levée et avait déposée un chaste baiser sur ma joue.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être déjà partie ? » mon ton était assez abrupt et je vis dans ses yeux que cela la blessa profondément. Le temps d'une demi-seconde je pus le voir dans son regard mais elle reprit vite son masque d'indifférence que nous les vampires cultivions au fil des décennies et des siècles d'existence.

D'une voix assurée elle me dit :

« Edward , je ne peux pas partir . Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je pus lire une détermination féroce. Mon honneur a été Sali et j'ai fais le mal. Je me dois de le réparer pour toi , pour elle (hésitante elle rajouta en chuchotant … )et pour nous »

Je voulus parler mais elle me coupa la parole d'un geste de la main.

« Edward je sais que tu ne pardonneras jamais et je ne te le demande pas . Je ne me pardonnerai jamais à moi-même cet acte de toute façon. Je sais que de me voir te rappelle ce qui c'est passé, et ta faiblesse. »Je frissonnais.

Elle m'attrapa pour me forcer à la regarder

« Il faut que je reste pour estomper ce que je ne pourrais jamais effacer sans compter qu'un danger nous guette. Je le ressens sur ma peau, je le sens au fond de moi. L'orage gronde. Il y a quelque chose.. qui attend pour agir. Ca s'est emparé de moi et je ne veux pas que ça s'empare de quiconque d'autre. Je veux rester et arrêter ça. »

Je lisais dans ses pensées et elle disait vrai elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Je lui pris le bras et elle se rapprocha de moi ouvrant ses pensées et sa souffrance qui vint me heurter comme un mur. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Ses pensées pleuraient pour elle, là où les larmes ne pouvaient plus couler depuis longtemps. Je la consolais maladroitement en la serrant dans mes bras.

Il y eut une brise légère, parfumée qui nous enroba tous deux.

L'instant fut magique et insaisissable

. Je pouvais ressentir la musique de fond qui nous berçait et qui rendait ce moment unique.

Mon corps réagit pour moi et se colla au sien. Tanya leva sa tête et me regarda et l'instant d'un moment je fus de nouveau humain. La vie qui aurait pu être la mienne défila sous mes yeux. Il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre, ni de sang, ni de mort. Devant l'autel Tanya souriait dans sa robe blanche et le soleil brillait. Ma mère se tenait à ma droite souriante et radieuse. Tout ceci aurait été impossible car Tanya était déjà vampire à l'époque de ma vie humaine mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que cette image.

Et la musique de fond s'intensifia.

Et je ne commandais plus rien parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à contrôler. Juste à se laisser transporter par l'évidence. Ce fut comme si j'avais été aveugle et qu'on m'avait rendu la vue d'un seul coup.

Comment durant plus d'un siècle j'avais pu rester à coté d'elle et ne pas la regarder comme elle le méritait. Je méritais de mourir pour avoir commis ce pêché impardonnable. Si elle me l'avait demandé je serai mort sur le champ pour elle, pour lui prouver qu'il n'y aurait plut qu'-elle désormais.

La musique s'intensifia encore plus et ma vie humaine comme elle aurait du être m'apparaissait de plus en plus clairement.

Tanya …

Nos deux têtes se rapprochèrent lentement pour savourer cette fusion qui serait la notre quand nos lèvres se toucheraient enfin.

Tanya posa sa bouche sur la mienne et plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément.

L'image de Bella aussi nette que si elle se trouvait devant moi me sauta aux yeux.

Je sursautais et m'éloignais de Tanya tout en la poussant loin de moi.

Puis, je pris conscience que nous étions dans une brume et que quelqu'un nous épiait mais je ne savais pas où.

Je ne cernais pas ses pensées mais cet être était plein de rage. Plein de rage contre moi et contre le monde entier et il comptait bien me le faire payer.

La musique , elle, s'en était allée comme elle était venue.

Et tout d'un coup tout fut clair. J'avais l'impression de me réveiller et de reprendre conscience en moi-même. Je reprenais le contrôle tout d'un coup et je me rendais compte de ce qui venait de se passer et avec effroi de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

La musique s'arrêta ou plutôt était partie trop loin pour que je puisse l'entendre et le brouillard s'était totalement dissipé.

Tanya me regardait et clignait des yeux tout en reprenant conscience.

Je sus qu'elle avait entendue la même musique que moi et qu'à l'inverse de moi elle aurait aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Tout d'un coup je la regardais et la voyait comme je l'avais toujours vu : une femme magnifique et exceptionnelle que j'aimais profondément mais comme un membre de la famille. Une profonde affection et admiration me liait à elle mais cela ne suffirait jamais pour engager une relation avec elle sinon cela se serait fait il y a des décennies déjà.

Je lus ses pensées troublées et l'instant magique que cela avait été pour elle. Pour moi aussi mais je m'étais réveillé et j'étais abasourdi.

Bella me revenait en mémoire, ma bien aimée que j'avais failli oublier sous l'influence de cette musique ensorcelante. Si Tanya ne l'avait pas entendu aussi j'aurai cru délirer mais ce n'était pas le cas . Et je culpabilisais désormais vis-à-vis de Tanya mais surtout vis-à-vis de Bella, elle qui m'avait redonné vie une seconde fois. C'était elle que j'avais entendu depuis tout ce temps et elle qui avait donné un sens à mon existence. Et j'avais failli tout gâcher . Mais c'était mon amour pour elle qui m'avait réveillé au moment où les lèvres de Tanya s'étaient posé sur les miennes.

Et puis il y avait ce regard et cet esprit que j'avais senti m'observer. Etait ce une impression ? Mes sens de chasseur me disait que non il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans cet forêt mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte . La musique et la brouillard avait tout emporté de moi et de Tanya à ce moment précis. J'allais partir à la recherche du guetteur quand des pensées m'interpellèrent ailleurs, un appel de détresse qui m'était destiné.

Un appel de détresse qui portait un nom..

… BELLA

FIN DU CHAPITRE

.  
.

_Alors vos impressions ? _

_Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier à tous de me lire et de m'encourager avec vos reviews qui sont si gentilles et qui me donne envie de continuer encore et encore. C'est pour cela que je vous livre ce chapitre si vite. Vos reviews m'ont encouragé. _

_Un chapitre made in Edward change un peu et au passages vue que je suis une sadique (vous le savez bien depuis le temps ) )c'est une occasion pour moi de ne pas vous livrer tout de suite le nom de la personne qui étrangle notre chère et tendre Bella (mouahahaha rire diabolique) . En tout cas les personnes qui disaient Tanya ont perdu ) . Oui je sais je suis méchante ) Je vous laisse donc toujours mijoter et j'attends toujours vos pronostics sur ce qui va se passer. _

_J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire lapider pour ce chapitre. Que se passe t'il donc à Forks ? Edward tomberait il amoureux de Tanya ou serait il ensorcelé ? Et si oui par qui et pourquoi ? Y avait il vraiment quelqu'un qui guettait ou serait ce simplement la mauvaise conscience d'Edward ? _

_Edward arrivera t'il à temps pou sauver sa Dulcinée ? _

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! (oui je suis en mode série télé là ) ) _

_Et bien sur j'attends avec impatience vos avis et remarques sur ce chapitre . _

_Bises à tous _


	18. VERT

CHAPITRE 18

**VERT**

**. **

**.**

**;**

_Hello everybody_

_Désolée pour ce looonnnnngggg moment sans poster je n'ai pas abandonné ET AINSI SOIT IL mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en occuper ses derniers temps faute de temps et par moment d'envie. Ecrire c'est s'imprégner d'un univers et je ne sais pourquoi j'avais un peu de mal ces temps. Qu'importe me revoilà avec ENFIN la suite ! Et on se dirige peu à peu au plein cœur de l'intrigue._

_J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairont et je suis déjà en préparation de la suite _

_ENJOY _

__ ._

_._

.  
.

**POV BELLA **

Ses yeux verts, verts comme l'émeraude scintillaient.

Je ne pouvais croire que la mort venait de la main d'une personne que je connaissais. Lorsqu'on imagine sa mort on ne peut s'imaginer assassiner qui plus est par un proche…

Cinq minutes auparavant, nous étions la complices, à rire et à pleurer ensemble.

LAUREN se trouvait la, un air complètement fou, et serrait de ses mains mon cou. Ses yeux d'habitude bleus brillaient d'un hypnotique vert. Ils scintillaient alors qu'elle me fixait. Son visage n'était plus que haine et son sourire était diabolique.

Ce qui me frappa c'était que ce n'était pas Lauren qui se tenait devant moi et était entrain de me tuer mais c'était une autre personne. Je ne peux l'expliquer mais c'était une évidence.. Serait-il possible que ma nouvelle amie soit folle ? Deux personnalités se trouvaient peut-être en elle à l'instant présent ? Mais je sentais instinctivement que c'était plus profond que ça.

Elle continuait à serrer et au moment où l'air ne manqua, je sombrais presque dans l'inconscience, j'eus comme une élimination.

Cette scène avec comme un gout de déjà vu. Tout cela me rappeler la déesse qui s'était jetée sous mes roues un mois auparavant. Comme ma vie était étrange depuis que j'étais revenue dans ma ville natale !

J'avais essayé de lutter, de me battre, mais rien n'y faisait Lauren était forte, bien trop forte pour moi. Je réussis à attraper un vase sur le meuble de l'entrée et dans un geste désespéré j'abattis l'objet sur sa tête.

De surprise, elle me lâcha un instant puis elle se mit à rire, un rire diabolique qui fit frissonner tout mon être. Là encore, l'impression de déjà-vu me submergea. La déesse avait ri, elle aussi, de la même façon.

Je ne reconnus pas sa voix qui était beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude lorsqu'elle me dit :

_ Bella, Ah, bella, tu es décidément pleine de surprises. J'envisage de si grandes chose pour toi... »

D'un mouvement d'une rapidité déconcertante, elle me projeta à travers le salon.

Je tombai sur la table basse qui se brisa à mon contact. Le choc fut assommant je sentis une douleur vive à mon poignet droit. Lauren s'avança avec une grâce presque féline. Je ne comprenais pas mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance désormais.

Puis, il y eu cette musique, cette musique hypnotique venue de nulle part.

Lauren ne l'entendit pas ou peut-être émanait-elle d'elle. Elle était belle, mélodieuse comme une berceuse que ma mère me chantait petite. J'avais envie de dormir. La souffrance, l'incompréhension, la culpabilité et le désespoir n'avaient presque plus d'importance.

Puis la musique tel un courant d'air froid me percuta. Elle voulut s'insinuer en moi et pénétrer mon âme mais elle n' y parvint pas.

Il y eut comme un brouillard qui laissa un goût amer sur ma bouche.

Tout d'un coup, la musique stoppa nette et Lauren s'effondra au sol prise de convulsions.

Dans les débris de la table basse et malgré la douleur qui tiraillait mon corps et en particulier mon poignet je me relevai avec beaucoup de mal et tomba une nouvelle fois. Tout doucement je rampai près de Lauren qui gisait par terre tremblante. De la mousse sortait de sa bouche qu'elle essayait de recracher comme elle pouvait.

A ce moment là les choses arrivèrent trop vite :

Alice se retrouva à la porte de ma maison. Je ne l'avais pas vu entrer ni arriver.

En un quart de seconde elle fut à mes cotés, je ne l'avais pourtant pas vu bouger.

Très inquiète elle me remit debout d'une facilité déconcertante comme si je pesais une plume

_« Bella ! Ca va ? »

J'acquiesçais de la tête, en état de choc.

Tout cela était d'une irréalité affolante et je commençais à paniquer et à me demander si ma place n'était pas en asile psychiatrique. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

Lauren se convulsa encore un peu plus et cria.

Le son déchira la nuit.

_ « C'était mon amie, dis je à Alice. Je ne comprends pas. »

Les yeux dorés d'Alice s'attardèrent sur Lauren et elle me répondit :

_ « Ce n'était pas ton amie, Bella. Elle est entrain de lutter c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans un tel état.. »

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle était entrain de me dire .

Lauren faisait désormais des bonds sur le plancher et la mousse s'intensifia.

Elle était entrain de s'étouffer.

_ « Il faut l'aider, dis je à Alice »

Et je me penchais vers Lauren. Alice la maitrisa je ne sais comment. Elle était toute petite et menue mais elle possédait une telle force.

Me souvenant de mon brevet de secourisme, Alice et moi plaça Lauren en position latérale de sécurité et voyant qu'elle faisait une crise d'épilepsie je sus qu'il fallait que je lui évite d'avaler sa langue.

_ « Alice aide moi, ouvre lui la bouche. Sa mâchoire est trop crispée »

Elle me regarda d'un air frustré et me répondit :

_ « je ne peux pas. j'ai trop de force et je risquerai de lui casser la mâchoire »

Je ris d'un rire hystérique. Et repris mon sérieux quand Lauren fit de nouveau un bond dans les airs malgré le fait qu'Alice la maintienne. Je lui ouvris la bouche avec beaucoup de mal et parvint à lui attraper la langue et tirai.

Lauren se calma peu à peu.

_« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital lui dis je »

_ « je ne peux pas te laisser seule, me répondit elle, je dois te protéger »

Comme une réponse à cela les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent et l'instant d'une seconde elle fut ailleurs. Puis elle revint à elle pour me dire :

_ « Edward arrive. J'emmène Lauren »

Et avec la même rapidité avec laquelle elle était venue, elle prit Lauren dans les bras et alla à la porte d'entrée.

_ « Alice ? L'appelais-je »

Elle se retourna.

_ « J'exige des explications quand on se reverra »

Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle disparut.

Je vivais dans un film fantastique. La littérature m'avait monté à la tète et je devenais folle.

_ « Bella, tu vas bien ? , » me demanda une voix de ténor irrésistible et terriblement inquiète.

Je sursautais surprise et tenant à peine sur mes jambes je m'effondrai mais Edward qui avait, comme sa sœur cinq minutes avant, apparut comme dans un conte de fées me rattrapa.

Je le regardais. Ses yeux d'habitude dorés et une fois noire avaient des reflets verts. Je voyais du vert partout décidemment et en général ce n'était pas bon signe.

_ « Dis moi que je rêve » lui dis je

Comme réponse, il me sourit. Un sourire en coin magnifique qui malgré les circonstances fit exploser mon cœur de joie.

Je pouvais avoir de peu échapper à une mort certaine, m'être cassé des os et devenir cinglée je n'y pouvais rien : qu'Edward soit une hallucination ou non j'étais enfin complète en sa présence. Le trou béant au fond de moi auquel j'avais cru m'être habituée tout au long de ma vie s'était refermé en présence de l'Angélus en face de moi. Et je sus que si je devais me trouver un jour sans lui, le trou béant se rouvrirait m'engloutissant entièrement au passage et que j'en mourrais.

Le contrecoup de toutes ces péripéties et le choc eurent raison de moi. Et je sombrais dans l'inconscience dans les bras d'Edward, mon élève, qui n'avait pas dix sept ans et qui était capable de se déplacer aussi vite que Flash Gordon.

Au moment où je sombrais pour de bon aidée par la douleur à mon poignet je lui dis :

_ « Mais qu'es tu ? »

Et le noir s'abattit sur moi. Ma dernière pensée, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, fut que je tombais un peu trop souvent dans les pommes depuis que je l'avais rencontré et cela m'arracha un sourire

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	19. LE MARIONNETISTE

Chapitre19

**LE MARIONNETISTE**

**.**

.

POV EDWARD

Bella dormait. Je m'étais assuré qu'elle n'ai rien de grave en l'emmenant à mon père dans notre demeure. A part quelques bleus et un poignet cassé, elle n'avait rien. Mais cela suffisait à me mettre dans tous mes états. Depuis qu'elle m'avait rencontré elle avait failli être tuée trop de fois.

Toute la maison était en ébullition. Quelque chose se tramait depuis trop de temps déjà et il fallait savoir quoi.

Le conseil familial débuta. Toute la famille était présente. Tanya était également là et j'essayai comme je pouvais de ne pas lire dans ses pensées. Son espoir me faisait mal ainsi que sa blessure d'orgueil. Nous pouvions entendre deux cœurs battre à l'étage : celui de Lauren, qu'Alice avait ramené à mon père et Bella qui dormait.

Cette nuit-là, la discussion fut longue et agitée.

Il était évident que quelqu'un cherchait à nous nuire depuis un bon moment et il était évident que cette personne en avait après un membre en particulier de cette famille : moi.

Je n'avais pas été attaqué vraiment personnellement bien sur mais l'acharnement des attaques contre Bella laisser croire qu'on voulait me nuire par l'intermédiaire de ma belle.

Nous avions deux mois auparavant découverts une nouvelle piste dans la forêt, l'odeur d'un nouveau vampire avait été découverte par Emmett en pleine chasse. Nous avions surveillé la ville et les environs mais n'avions rien trouvé et nous avions cru qu'il s'agissait juste d'un nomade de passage comme on voit de temps en temps

En réalité il était possible que ce vampire soit resté dans les environ. Il est évident qu'il s'agissait là d'un vampire avec des dons assez impressionnants. Soit celui-ci en voulait à Bella, ce qui était fort peu probable. Soit celui-ci me voulait du mal et chercher à me nuire par son intermédiaire et ça, ça m'était insupportable.

En vue des différents éléments il était clair désormais que l'ennemi était peu commun, qu'il possédait des dons extraordinaires d'origine psychique, qu'il pouvait interagir à sa guise tel un marionnettiste et prendre le contrôle d'un individu qu'il soit humain ou vampire.

Sinon comment expliquer que Tanya et était prise d'une folie meurtrière envers bella ? Egalement comment expliquer que Lorraine une amie de longue date est d'un coup attaquée ma belle alors que cinq minutes auparavant elles dinaient ensemble ?

Et surtout, je n'oublie pas mon expérience avec Tanya. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette musique hypnotique qui séduit et oblige à faire ce qu'elle désire. Elle voulait que je désire Tanya, sûrement comme le marionnettiste le voulait et je l'avais alors trouvé la plus belle femme du monde. Heureusement mon amour fut plus puissant que la musique et m'avait ramené à la réalité au moment où j'allais céder à la musique. Toutes ces conclusions nous étiez venues au fur et à mesure dans la nuit.

Etonnamment Alice n'avait absolument rien vu. En général quand quelqu'un cherchait à nuire à notre famille , elle en était informé par ses visions. Or cela n'avait pas été le cas ici. Depuis le début qu'elle connaissait Bella elle s'était plainte de flou dans ses visions parfois en ce qui la concernait. La seule chose dont elle était sûre à l'heure actuelle était qu'un jour Bella serait des nôtres et qu'un jour nous serions sur une plage main dans la main.

Apparemment la musique agissait tel un poison, s'insinuant peu à peu dans l'individu et prenant progressivement le contrôle. Tanya, qui avait été par deux fois victime du marionnettiste, comme nous le surnommions désormais, faisait une distinction entre ses attaques. Selon elle, la première fois elle n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. Elle n'avait pas ressenti de musique juste un brouillard qui était rentré en elle et l'avait obligé à faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle s'était retrouvé prisonnière de son propre corps, totalement consciente de ce que celui-ci est en train de faire mais ne pouvant agir. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait assisté, impuissante, à ce que son corps avait fait à Bella lors de l'accident de voiture. Elle distinguait cependant la deuxième fois qui était survenue dans la soirée. Cette fois ci, il s'agissait plus d'une incitation que d'une obligation. La musique, elle, était charmante et envoûtante. Elle tentait l'individu telle la pomme qu'Eve avait tendue à Adam en faisant croire certaines choses pour atteindre son but. Ainsi, pour Tanya c'était ses désirs qui se réalisaient donc ce ne fut pas très difficile qu'elle y cède. Pour moi la musique avait joué de subterfuge allant jusqu'à me faire revivre des rêves humains assez, pour me convaincre que ceux-ci étaient réels.

Ce don agissait différemment sur les humains et sur nous vampires. L'humain au bout d'un moment rejetait et combattait le poison à l'image de Lorraine qui avait failli en mourir si Bella, Alice et Carlisle n'étaient pas intervenus.

Le plus surprenant dans cette affaire était qu'aucun vampire connu n'avait ce genre de pouvoir. Certains vampires de mon espèce, à mon image, pouvaient une fois transformés acquérir des pouvoirs hors du commun. Carlisle pensait que certaines caractéristiques humaines se transformaient en véritables dons lors de la transformation en vampire nouveau-né. Des rumeurs circulaient cependant dans notre communauté et on savait ce que les plus doués d'entre nous étaient capable de faire. Un vampire capable d'imposer sa volonté aux autres ne serait pas passé inaperçu et aurait pu devenir une arme incroyable pour les Volturi, les vampires qui faisait appliquer nos règles dans le monde entier. Ils avaient la spécificité de rassembler une armée aux dons incroyables pour faire appliquer les lois et Aro, l'un des vampires les plus puissants, été un chasseur de talents. Sa plus belle acquisition restait des jumeaux qui avaient le pouvoir d'infliger une douleur mentale telle ou au contraire d'anesthésier tout vos sens. Il était évident que si Aro avait été au courant qu'un tel don existait chez les vampires il aurait parcouru le monde entier pour l'embrigader dans son armée.

Que nous voulait-il ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Bella et donc à moi personnellement ? Je me jurai que nous allions mettre un terme aux agissements de ce monstre qui avait déjà fait trop de mal à forks.

Il avait été décidé que nous allions faire des rondes autour de la ville pour essayer de retrouver la piste du vampire en question est en permanence l'un d'eux nous veillerait sur ma belle. Je ne quitterai désormais bella que quand ce sera nécessaire.

À l'étage, alors que l'aube éclairait le ciel et la forêt l'un des battements de cœur se fit plus rapide et j'entendis quelqu'un bailler, dans ma chambre. Bella était réveillé et il fallait désormais que je lui explique certaines choses. À cette perspective je restai tétanisé. Je ne savais que faire …Ne pas révéler notre existence à un humain était une des règles fondamentales imposées par les Volturis des siècles auparavant. Trahir ce secret était passible de mort pour toutes les personnes au courant et je ne voulais pas lui nuire. Et puis si elle savait qu'il était vraiment peut-être ne m'aimerait elle elle plus et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. J'étais un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Je n'avais pas su la protéger et avait failli la tuer de mes propres mains. Oui, il fallait qu'elle me fuie. Face à toutes ces interrogations, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais figé. Au moment où je pris mon courage à deux mains et que je m'apprêtai à monter à l'étage pour faire face à Bella et à répondre à ses questions légitimes, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et la voix carillonnant de ma chère sœur Alice :

_« Il était temps que tu te réveilles Bella, j'ai failli attendre... »

Satanée Alice !

FIN CHAPITRE

.

.

_Alors ça vous a plu ? _

_J'attends avec impatience vos impressions par Reviews _

_Bises à tous _


End file.
